¿Una obra de teatro?
by Novahikaru
Summary: El inocente montaje de una obra de teatro lleva a la investigación de muchos misterios de los personajes que la interpretan.
1. Chapter 1

¿Una obra de Teatro?

La última escena de la obra Romeo y Julieta esta apunto de terminar, la obra era presentada por unos estudiantes de preparatoria, la escuela tomaba esta presentación como créditos para los alumnos que les servirían al presentar sus exámenes.

Una chica de largo cabello azul representaba el papel de Julieta con uno de sus compañeros de clase quien actuaba como Romeo, una joven de baja estatura con cabello y ojos marrón se encuentra junto a otra chica con cabello dorado al hombro con ojos verdes, ambas actúan como las madres de Romeo y Julieta respectivamente.

El telón cae con las lágrimas de todos los espectadores por la funesta muerte de la pareja de jóvenes enamorados, nuevamente se levanta el telón y aparecen los actores agradeciendo a su auditorio.

Unos extraños personajes se encuentran entre el público.

\- y qué te parecen? – Murmuró la primera figura.

\- Pues no están mal, serían útiles no te parece?- dijo la segunda dirigiendo una mirada a la tercera.

\- Jhm, haz lo que quieras.

El lugar se llenó de aplausos y con ello terminó la función.

En los camerinos.

\- AAAAAaaaahhhhh!, no puedo creerlo soy toda una estrella que emoción pudieron sentir los aplausos del público fue maravilloso, indiscutiblemente estoy destinada a ser estrella. – Gritaba Marina moviéndose de un lado hacia otro.

\- Marina, creo que estas exagerando un poco las cosas, es cierto que estuviste estupenda en tu representación de Julieta pero, de eso a ser actriz hay mucho camino no te parece.

\- Déjala Anaís, es lógico que esté feliz, a decir verdad yo también me sentí muy bien con los aplausos del público, realmente no quería que terminara la obra.

\- Lucy, realmente crees que deberíamos dejar que siga soñando, no podrás soportarla en semanas si sigue con esa energía. – terminó Anaís volteando a ver a Marina.

\- SI, SERÉ UNA ACTRIZ FAMOSA! Y TENDRÉ MUCHO DINERO Y PRESTIGIO Y FAMA Y.. Y... Y...

\- De acuerdo creo que tienes razón. – la miró Lucy - MARINA!

\- AAAAHHHH! Por qué me gritas no estoy sorda!

\- Reacciona ya, tendrás mucho tiempo para ser actriz famosa con dinero, prestigio y fama ahora debemos terminar de cambiarnos para regresar a casa.

\- Mmmm, NO, que les parece si mejor cambiamos los papeles.

\- A qué te refieres con cambiar los papeles?

\- Es obvio Anaís, representemos nuestros papeles pero cambiados.

\- Te refieres a que cambiemos de papel, con todo y vestuario.

\- Sí, vamos, por favor háganme ese favor, no sé cuando vuelva a pisar un escenario si, si, si, lo harán.

\- Tu qué dices Lucy? – Anaís volteó a ver a la chica.

\- Bueno, en eso tiene razón, no sabemos cuando volveremos, será divertido.

Las chicas intercambian papeles, Marina será la madre de los Capuleto, Anaís la madre Montesco, y Lucy será la pequeña Julieta.

\- Cielos Lucy que bien te queda el traje de Julieta.

\- Seguramente hubieras sido muy popular en el tiempo de Shakespear

\- Vamos Marina, Anaís no exageren.

\- Parece como si hubieran hecho ese vestido para ti y no para mi.

\- Marina, no exageres.

\- Bueno chicas vamos al escenario, el vigilante me ha dicho que nos da sólo 15 minutos para hacer nuestras travesuras de acuerdo.

\- Anaís, te ves muy bien con mi traje, creí que no te quedaría.

\- Parece que lo hicieron unas tallas más grande, no sé como no te tropezaste con lo largo que está.

\- Ja, lo dirás de broma pero ese fue mi mayor problema durante toda la obra, por cierto este vestido está un poco pequeño, me queda muy bien.

\- Fui una Julieta moderna, les pedí que lo recogieran un poco, no me gusta arrastrar los vestidos por todos lados, terminan realmente sucios.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia el escenario el telón estaba recogido y no había nadie en la sala.

\- No hay nadie.

\- Claro que no, hace horas que terminó la función.

\- No exageres Marina, fue hace sólo una hora.

\- Bueno y que escena representaremos?

\- No lo había pensado, tienes alguna sugerencia Anaís?

\- Hmm, que les parece la escena del balcón en mi opinión es la más romántica y en lugar de representar a la madre Montesco, representaré a la nodriza de la pequeña Lucy, realmente así debieron ser los papeles, harías una buena Julieta, tienes la estatura exacta.

\- Vamos Anaís.

\- Sólo bromeaba Lucy, es que te ves encantadora con ese vestido.

\- De acuerdo a sus puestos.

Lucy subió al balcón y...

\- Oh, Romeo! oh Romeo! por qué habías de llamarte Romeo? por qué no renuncias a tu nombre y yo renunciaría al mío, pues si llamáramos a la Rosa con otro nombre tendría el mismo aroma.

\- Julieta, Julieta!

\- Si ya voy, enseguida entro, Oh Romeo por qué habías de ser un Montesco, mi único amor nacido de mi único odio, cruel destino el que nos une.

\- Julieta, Julieta!

\- Ya voy ahora entro.

\- Julieta, su madre espera!

\- Ya voy.

Acto seguido Julieta baja del balcón y se presenta ante su madre y su nodriza.

\- Julieta!

\- Si madre, aquí estoy.

\- En donde se encontraba Señorita Julieta, esto es muy importante, estamos hablando de su futuro.

\- Sí, el joven Paris a solicitado a tu padre el honor de tener tu mano, que respondes a ello.

\- Cualquier doncella se sentiría halagada con solo tener por pretendiente a uno de los jóvenes más solicitados de toda Verona.

\- Qué respondes a eso hija mía, aceptarías a Paris como tu esposo.

\- Mi niña es un joven buen mozo y educado, con mucho dinero y estoy segura que la haría muy feliz.

\- Entonces que respondes a eso hija mía.

\- AAAAAAHHHH! MARINA, ANAÍS YA VIERON LA HORA QUE ES, SON MAS DE LAS NUEVE Y MEDIA, MIS HERMANOS ME MATARAN.

\- QUUEEEÉ! MIS PADRES SE PONDRÁN HISTERICOS

\- Tranquilícense debemos cambiarnos lo más rápido...

No pudo terminar la oración pues sus amigas ya habían corrido hacia el camerino a toda velocidad.

\- Es la última vez que te hago caso Marina.

\- Y que lo digas creo que mis padres no me dejaran ser estrella si llego tarde.

Las jóvenes se cambian lo más rápido que pudieron y partiendo a toda velocidad hacia sus respectivas casas.

Pero en el teatro todavía quedaban algunas personas...

\- Bueno que piensan de esas tres, serían buenas para los papeles.

\- Tienes razón, esa joven, la chica que acaba de representar Julieta, se parece mucho a ti; serán perfectas.

\- Bueno y falta ver que dice nuestro actor principal.

\- Todavía no está decidido nada de acuerdo- Fue la respuesta del joven.

\- Oh, vamos no seas modesto entre los que interpretaron el papel, tú eres el mejor, incluso más que Aguila.

\- Bueno eso todavía está por verse, los papeles se decidirán mañana.

\- Pero lo que no entiendo todavía es por qué mi madre decidió hacer una representación del Lago de los Cisnes.

\- Es obvio, es un clásico olvidado, al presentarlo tiene opción de meter nuevos talentos si sale bien será un éxito sino, no importará, al fin es un clásico infantil no te parece.

\- Clef realmente me sorprendes tal vez tengas razón y ese sea el motivo, necesitamos caras nuevas en el grupo estoy comenzando a aburrirme de soportar a Alanis.

\- Eh... tu a dónde vas?

\- Clef si quieres quedarte a dormir en el teatro no me interesa tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

\- Jhm... muy gracioso chico.

El teatro se cerró y los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a sus casas.

\- Luz quieres que te lleve a tu casa, tu madre puede estar preocupada.

\- Claro porque no, así me ayudas a convencer a mamá de las nuevas estrellas que encontré en esta función.

\- Y tu quieres que te llev...

Clef no pudo terminar la oración pues el joven ya se había subido a un auto deportivo color negro y se marchó.

\- Clef, creo que eso significaba un no.

\- Bueno, estoy seguro que llegará a su casa sano y salvo.

\- No creo que llegue hasta dentro de un buen rato.

\- Por qué?

\- No quiere encontrarse con su padre, es muy doloroso todavía.

\- Pero han pasado seis meses.

\- Bueno, quien dijo que la muerte es agradable.

\- Mejor vámonos.

Clef subió a su auto y partió rumbo a la casa de Luz.

\- Dime Luz desde cuando eres actriz?

\- Bueno la verdad es que desde que recuerdo he sido actriz, solía disfrazarme con los atuendos de mi madre, usaba mi cama como escenario y tenía a todos mis muñecos como espectadores.

\- Jhm, un cuadro digno de verse, seguramente eras una actriz muy tierna en ese entonces.

\- Tenía mucho talento aunque no lo creas, además, mi madre trabajaba mucho en los teatros un ambiente realmente agradable, todos me trataban muy bien.

\- Claro, siendo la hija de la directora como no te iban a tratar bien.

\- Gracioso, no creo que llegues a comprender lo que eso significó para mi carrera artística.

\- Por que? no me dirás que eras introvertida por que no lo creo.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que, no soy introvertida, pero no me agrada estar en lugares que son demasiado... aburridos, necesito sentir la fuerza que se siente en un escenario, sentir que el público me aclama, sentir...

\- No crees que estas exagerando un poco.

\- A qué te refieres? mi carrera es un sueño, puedes ser cualquier persona ante los ojos de los demás, puedes ocultar tu rostro con máscaras, lucir ridículo, elegante, enamorarte e incluso suicidarte o matar a alguien más y no tener después un cargo de conciencia o los ojos de la sociedad sobre ti, sólo por el hecho de que eres un actor y mientras más sentimiento, empeño y realidad muestres en el escenario, el público te aclamará como el mejor.

\- Puede que tengas razón, no tienes que ser tu, no te muestras como eres, te escondes y ocultas tus defectos y virtudes, no eres tu realmente, sólo eres un actor.

\- Vamos no me salgas con eso entre nosotros conocemos nuestros defectos y virtudes eso nos ayuda en el momento de actuar en una obra, somos un equipo genial entre nosotros, pero, tal vez podría llegar a dudar de Alanis, es mucho mejor villana que yo, lo lleva en la sangre.

\- Tienes mucha imaginación.

\- Como digas, pero puede competir conmigo por el papel de Othil.

\- Eso lo discutirás después, ya llegamos a tu casa.

\- Gracias por traerme, pero no se si entrar o mejor pedirte que me lleves lo más lejos de aquí.

\- Por qué? Qué hiciste?

\- He tenido algunos problemas con mi madre, es terrible; como espera que pueda decirle a donde voy si nunca la encuentro, parece que no le importo.

\- No le dijiste?

\- Esta todo el día metida en su trabajo, las cosas se han vuelto peor desde que llegamos a Japón.

\- Por qué?

\- Me dijo que estaba formándome un futuro mejor pero...

\- Pero?

\- ...no lo quiero a ese precio.

\- Cuál precio?

\- Mejor me voy debe estar preocupada, gracias por traerme te veré mañana en el teatro.

Luz baja del auto dejando a un sorprendido Clef, quien no pudo despedirse por la velocidad en que la joven entró a la casa.

Sin embargo pudo escuchar los gritos de la madre de Luz.

\- LUZ SE PUEDE SABER DONDE TE HABÍAS METIDO JOVENCITA TIENES QUE PREPARARTE PARA LAS AUDICIONES DE MAÑANA, NO ACEPTO NINGUN PERO, SUBE INMEDIATAMENTE A TU CUARTO ESTAS CASTIGADA.

Una gota de sudor cayo por la cabeza de Clef, quizás no era el mejor momento para expresarle ninguna sugerencia a Deboner.

Luz se asomó al balcón para despedirse de Clef, se encogió de hombros y dijo con una gota de sudor.

\- Creo que es mejor que le hable mañana, nos vemos.

\- Adiós.

Luz entró a su cuarto y Clef se marchó.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Una obra de teatro?

Capítulo 2.

La mañana era perfecta el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, los pájaros trinaban alegremente, pero no todo resultaba tan fascinante.

Tres jóvenes se encuentran en un salón de clases.

\- ... creo que enviarán a Hikari a buscarme después de clases.

\- No te fue tan mal, mis padres no reaccionaron tan satisfactoriamente, estoy castigada toda la semana, no recibiré llamadas telefónicas.

\- A ti cómo te fue Anais?

\- Me han comprado un teléfono celular.

\- Qué injusticia a ti te lo dan y a mi me lo quitan, ESTE MUNDO ESTÁ LOCO...

\- Señorita Ryusaki puede salir del salón si lo prefiere, habrá muchos lugares donde compartan su opinión a fuera.

Una maestra entró en ese momento al salón de clases, Marina se cubrió la boca con la mano.

\- Disculpe maestra no fue mi intención gritar.

\- Bueno jóvenes, comencemos la clase.

La maestra no pudo dar su clase completa pues una secretaria entró de pronto.

\- Disculpe maestra, solicitan la presencia de los jóvenes que participaron en la obra ayer en la tarde.

\- Pueden salir.

Cinco jóvenes se pararon y salieron acompañando a la secretaria hasta la dirección, donde se encontraban otro grupo de estudiantes y el maestro de teatro.

\- Aquí están profesor - dice la secretaria tras abrir la puerta

\- Gracias, hágalos pasar.

Los estudiantes entraron

\- Bueno muchachos se preguntaran por qué los he llamado?

\- Para perder clases!

Alguien gritó desde atrás haciendo que los demás estudiantes sonrieran ante el comentario.

\- No Hector, eso es un bono extra

\- Profesor, dará los resultados del examen de teatro y nos dirá quienes obtuvimos los créditos o me equivoco.

\- No...y sí.

\- Cómo que no?

\- Tranquila Marcela, los mandé llamar aquí muchachos para felicitarlos en primer lugar por su presentación, estuvo muy bien organizada, me alegra que pusieran su mejor esfuerzo, y en segundo lugar, acabamos de recibir una oferta muy interesante.

\- Una oferta?

\- Así es Carolina, una empresa teatral acaba de llamar al parecer quiere hacerles unas audiciones, claro, a los que estén interesados, los que quieran pueden buscarme después de clases para darles la información al respecto, las calificaciones serán puestas afuera del salón de teatro, ahora, aunque Hector tal vez no lo desee tendrán que regresar a clases.

\- Profesor, pero, por qué esperar hasta después de clases podría explicarnos ahora lo de las audiciones ¿no?

\- No Hector ya perdieron muchas clases con los ensayos, tendrán que buscarme después de clases de acuerdo?

\- Sí, claro, supongo, pero no se preocupe si no llego podrá empezar a explicarles a los demás.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ahora pueden regresar a sus salones.

Los alumnos salieron, y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

\- Qué les parece chicas se inscribirán también?

\- Claro Marcela no podrán realizar una obra de teatro sin la estrella principal.

\- Marina no te parece que se te subió un poco a la cabeza el haber sido Julieta.

\- Sólo bromeaba Anaís, pero nos inscribiremos, por que no me van a dejar sola verdad?

\- Claro que no Marina, siempre estaremos juntas verdad Anaís?

\- Sí, claro Lucy, pero ahora es tiempo de regresar a clases.

\- Chicas, bah!...

\- Qué quieres decir con eso Hector?

\- Siempre estaremos juntas... no me dejen sola... vamos que tonterías, les apuesto lo que quieran a que si alguna gana el papel principal, su 'amistad' se terminará.

\- Claro que no, por qué habría de pasar eso, Marina fue Julieta y no hubo ningún problema.

\- Por favor, ser Julieta en una obra escolar es muy diferente a ser una actriz de una empresa teatral, además su amistad siguió por que ambas son de un carácter menos temperamental que el de Marina.

\- A quien le dices temperamental!

\- Dime una cosa Marina, aceptarías que Anaís o Lucy fueran el personaje principal de la obra.

\- Por supuesto, ellas son tanto o más capaces que yo para ser el personaje principal de una obra.

\- Eso será digno de verse.

\- Eso quiere decir que te inscribirás?

\- Ni loco, sólo actué en la obra por que era parte de la calificación de lo contrario no me habría parado en el escenario.

\- No puedo creer que mi co-estelar no actúe, fuiste un Romeo estupendo.

\- Por qué lo dices te gustó que te besara.

\- En primer lugar ese beso fue en la mejilla o se te olvidó.

\- Qué buena memoria pero...

La maestra abrió la puerta en ese momento.

\- Bueno muchachos piensan entrar o de lo contrario tendrán que irse a discutir con respecto a su obra a otro lugar.

\- Lo sentimos maestra - respondieron los jóvenes y entraron al salón.

\- Por cierto Marina no me inscribiré pero si iré a verlas, que tengan suerte.

\- Gracias.

Las clases continuaron sin novedades, y por fin terminaron las chicas salieron en busca del maestro de teatro para saber todo respecto a las audiciones.

\- Maestro Andrés.

\- Hola muchachas vienen por lo de las audiciones.

\- Así es maestro.

\- Vaya, que decepción de mi grupo de 30 actores sólo me quedan 5 chicas, creo que debo ser un poco más estricto con mis alumnos.

\- Maestro puede darnos los informes?

\- Marcela puedes esperar un momento, el profesor Andrés está pensando en cómo reprimir a sus alumnos holgazanes.

Una gota de sudor cayó de la cabeza del maestro y compañía.

\- No creo que hayas entendido Carolina... pero en fin, bueno antes que nada quiero que sepan que están aceptando un reto muchachas, no les será fácil adquirir un buen papel, la mayoría serán extras así que no quiero que se decepciones aunque sólo les toque una línea de diálogo quiero que se muestren orgullosas de eso, de acuerdo.

\- SÍ!- respondió Carolina con entusiasmo.

\- Cof... bueno las audiciones serán el sábado en la mañana, en el teatro esmalcalda a las 10:30 a.m quedó claro.

\- Sí profesor.

\- Las audiciones serán de la siguiente forma, Marina creo que no tendrás problemas para esta parte, cada una de ustedes se aprenderá un diálogo el que más les agrade sin importar cual sea, las evaluarán de una en una y pueden tener un acompañante si así lo prefieren, tal vez podrías decirle a Hector que te acompañe en alguna escena Marina.

\- Lo pensaré profesor.

\- Bueno creo que eso es todo, los resultados de esas audiciones me las enviarán el lunes por fax, y yo me encargaré de hacérselas llegar, que tengan suerte muchachas.

\- Gracias.

Las jóvenes se fueron, mientras tanto en el teatro esmalcalda.

Una joven alta con cabello rosado corto agarrado en una cola de caballo entra al foro, las carcajadas de otra chica rubia con cola de caballo la tomaron por sorpresa, dos jóvenes estaban sobre el escenario, rápidamente se apresuró a la primera fila y le dijo a la joven que reía.

\- Presea!

\- JA, JA, JA, sí, ja,ja,ja,ja.

\- Qué se supones que está pasando?

\- Ja,ja, espera a que veas esto, están actuando la verdadera historia de Romeo y Julieta ja,ja, por favor quédate un momento Caldina.

La chica mira al escenario, una joven de largo cabello pelirrojo estaba acostada en una 'tumba' improvisada, (una banca) el joven de cabellos verdes y ojos miel se acerca a ella.

\- Parece como si durmiera.

De pronto la joven estira los brazos propinándole un buen golpe al joven en la cara, este se cubrió la cara con las manos por el dolor, la chica comenzó a bostezar.

\- haaaa, nana no quiero bajar súbeme el desayuno quieres- la joven no abrió los ojos y dio una vuelta, mala idea en un espacio tan reducido.

\- Aaaaahhh- Julieta terminó en el suelo.

\- Julieta, estas bien mi amor.

\- Romeo? claro que no, se supone que eres mi esposo y que me cuidas no? Pues ven y ayúdame.

\- Un momento no se supone que estas muerta.

\- Qué no se supone que recibiste la carta del fraile.

\- No, cual carta?

\- Como siempre tu nunca sabes nada es que acaso no te importo.

\- No, no es eso.

\- Estuviste casi un mes fuera y no fuiste capaz de escribirme ni una sola carta.

\- Estaba exiliado.

\- Pero podías mandarme saludar con alguno de tus amigotes, estoy segura que ellos te visitaban y seguramente saliste todas las noches a las tabernas o me equivoco?

\- Pues...

\- Claro, pero como yo estaba aquí en Verona tenía que esperarte, casi me casan con Paris.

\- Es simpático ese joven no lo crees?

\- Estas diciendo que lo querías ver como mi esposo.

\- No, no quise decir eso, yo...

\- Claro pero que puedo esperar si no fuiste capas de mandarme ni siquiera un saludo, bueno mi torpe Romeo te perdono la vida, ahora debemos salir de aquí antes que lleguen mis padres.

\- Espera, tengo sed por la larga carrera hasta aquí.

\- Tenía un pequeño frasco con agua por aquí déjame ver - ambos se paran y Romeo se tropieza con la lámpara y esta se 'apaga'

\- Eres un torpe Romeo ahora tendré que prender una antorcha, sigue buscando el frasco.

\- Mira, creo que lo encontré.

\- Bien, enseguida llevo la antorcha.

Julieta se acerca con una antorcha de utilería.

\- Julieta, creo que no me siento bien.

\- Qué te pasa?

\- No sé, sólo tomé el agua y comencé a sentirme mal.

\- Déjame ver - la chica toma el frasco y lo examina – Eres un idiota, esto no es agua es veneno, de donde lo sacaste.

\- Veneno! No y ahora, me voy a morir!

\- Tranquilízate no debemos dejar que nos invada el pánico... buaaa voy a ser viuda!

\- Julieta no me ayudes quieres creo que... – El joven hace ademanes de desmayarse y se tumba sobre el escenario.

\- Romeo te encuentrAAAASSSS...- Julieta se tropieza con su vestido y cae junto a Romeo - Uuuhg!

\- Julieta te encuentras bien?

\- Romeo, creo que ya no me quedaré viuda.

\- Por qué? encontraste alguna poción o algo parecido - dijo Romeo con esperanza.

\- No... por qué tu daga encontró su vaina en mi cuerpo – dijo Julieta al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Vamos a morir que desgracia!

La escena termina con la pareja llorando por su desgracia.

\- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja es muy buena ja, ja, ja, ja.

\- Caldina no es para tanto.

\- Qué pasa Presea no te gustó? Ja,ja,ja.

\- Yo no dije eso es que...

\- Bueno, bueno, Luz puedes bajar un momento por favor.

Luz se incorpora rápidamente.

\- Y esta damas y caballeros fue nuestra función privada de la verdadera historia de Romeo y Julieta, aplaudan por favor a Paris quien accedió a secundar mi loca idea.

\- Gracias, gracias por sus aplausos - responde el joven.

\- Ahora bien, que decías Caldina – Dijo luz a Caldina desde el escenario.

\- Ya tenemos la fecha para las audiciones – Caldina echó un vistazo a la lista que traía- serán el Sábado a las 10:30 a.m.

\- Perfecto aquí estaré- luz volteó a ver a Paris- Tu no harás audición?

\- Yo? No gracias, tengo mucho trabajo.

\- A sí, se me olvidaba que estas atendiendo la empresa de tu familia.

\- Pero vendré a verte si eso te hace feliz.

\- Claro que no, pero si no hay remedio, aún me agrada que me secundes en mis locuras, vendrás más seguido no es verdad?

\- Tenlo por seguro, te desearía suerte pero no la necesitarás siendo la hija de la directora.

\- Vuelve a decir eso y te golpearé tan fuerte que tendrás que manejar tu empresa desde el hospital.

\- Vamos era sólo una broma.

\- Si supieras cuantas veces me ha rechazado en las audiciones, no me estarías haciendo ese tipo de bromas.

\- A ti? No puedo creerlo eres su hija?

\- Pues no lo parece, es sumamente estricta con las personas que piensa que tienen talento, he visto a muchos actores principales salir corriendo por esa puerta como para saber de lo que hablo. Pero eso no es todo... hey!- Un reflector se encendió apuntando a Luz en la cara.

\- Lo siento - dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes desde la parte alta del teatro.

\- Ascot quieres dejar de estar jugando.

\- Sólo probaba las luces Caldina, Clef me dijo que Deboner quería tenerlas listas para las audiciones.

\- Perfecto, pero podrías avisarnos. – Dijo la deslumbrada chica.

\- No te enojes Luz tu cara no se ve bien cuando te enojas.

\- Clef tu también, déjenme en paz, soy libre de enojarme con quien yo quiera de acuerdo.

\- Qué carácter? – Responden al mismo tiempo.

\- Sé que soy irresistible bajo las luces del escenario, pero no daré autógrafos.

\- No, por favor, yo quiero uno – suplica Clef.

\- Lo siento Clef perdiste tu oportunidad.

\- No se preocupe princesa, tendrá la mejor luz en su audición.

\- Ascot no apoyes a Clef.

\- Vamos Caldina.

\- Este niño, Cielos se me olvidaba! Presea, Deboner quería verte por algo de unos vestuarios o no sé que...

\- Por qué no me dijiste antes?!

\- Te lo recuerdo. "Caldina ja, ja, quédate un poco"

\- Olvídalo ahora tendré problemas.

\- Que tengas suerte querida - Caldina puso una mano en el hombro de Presea y esta partió con cara de derrota.

\- Pobre chica – respondió París mientras Presea salía del salón.

\- Por cierto Paris a que debemos tu visita, hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí.

\- No me olvido de los amigos, tenía tiempo libre y quería ver cómo les iba, nada en especial.

\- Pensé que habías venido a ver a Latis.

\- No, no esta vez.

\- Me da gusto ver que te has repuesto chico.

\- Qué puedo decir la vida continúa, por cierto no he visto a tu novio Rafaga, dónde está?

\- Salió a hacer unos encargos estará de regreso en una media hora.

\- Bueno, lo saludaré en otra ocasión me dio gusto verlos chicos, nos vemos Ascot, mucho gusto en conocerte Clef.

\- Igualmente.

\- Luz te deseo suerte en tu audición.

\- Gracias.

Paris baja del escenario y se marcha. En la parte alta del escenario Ascot y Clef conversaban.

\- Así que es el hermano de Esmeralda quien se casó con Zagato que es el hermano de Latis.

\- Exacto.

\- Y desde cuándo lo conocen?

\- Fuimos amigos en la primaria fue una coincidencia que nos hayamos vuelto a ver, Luz se había marchado de Japón, Caldina me rentaba un cuarto en su casa, Paris estudiaba para sacar adelante la empresa de su familia y yo seguí estudiando, hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar.

\- Vaya historia, no me estas mintiendo.

\- Qué ganaría con eso?

\- Sólo bromeaba. Oye por cierto has visto a Latis.

\- Debe estar en su camerino, casi no sale, le gusta estar solo.

\- Pobre chico, debió afectarle la muerte de Zagato.

\- Bueno qué puedo decir?

\- Tal vez no sea tiempo de hablar al respecto, apresúrate con esas luces.

\- Sí.

Lo último que vemos es una habitación sumergida en la oscuridad y a un joven sobre una cama, sus atuendos eran negros tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos y sus ojos azules como zafiros miraban el techo de la habitación.

\- Quién habrá sido? – susurra, cierra los ojos y se adentra en sus pensamientos nuevamente.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Una obra de teatro?

Capítulo 3

Un día más, aun queda tiempo para las audiciones.

\- Pero Marina?

\- No Lucy, no le pediré a Hector que me ayude en ésta audición.

\- Pero sería bueno que te ayudara a entrar en la obra.

\- No pienso hacerlo, no me agradó el comentario que hizo con respecto a nuestra amistad, tengo mi orgullo y no pienso pedirle que me ayude.

\- Bueno como quieras, por cierto chicas que papel van a representar?

\- Hmm... no lo había pensado, ya sé representaré el momento en que Julieta habla con su nana, Anaís podrías ayudarme.

\- Sí claro pero y Lucy.

\- Yo puedo pedirle a Hector que me ayude.

\- No Lucy te lo prohibo.

\- Pero Marina?

\- Te conseguiré un remplazo pero no le dirás nada a Hector entendido.

\- Tu me conseguirás un remplazo?

\- Claro cualquier chico desearía actuar a tu lado, será fácil tu sólo estudia la parte que te corresponde de acuerdo.

\- Si tu lo dices.

\- En éste mismo momento iré a buscarlo, las veré en el parque de acuerdo.

\- No te tardes Marina.

Lucy y Anaís salieron de la escuela en dirección al parque pero a mitad del camino Anaís se detiene.

\- Qué pasa Anaís?

\- Se me olvidaron unos libros en la escuela, me acompañas.

\- Mejor te espero en el parque, tal vez Marina llegue antes y se preocupará si no nos ve.

\- Eso puede ser verdad, no me tardaré, nos vemos en el parque.

\- Sí.

Anaís regresa al colegio y Lucy continúa su camino, una vez que llega al parque observa su alrededor, no hay nadie más, unas pequeñas escaleras conducen a una fuente, el lugar perfecto para tratar de representar su papel.

\- Parece que no hay nadie, no molestaré en ese caso.

Lucy sube las escaleras podría parecer un balcón, un árbol deja caer sus ramas sobre el barandal de piedra, Lucy vuelve a observar a su alrededor.

\- Bueno, no hay nadie... Oh, Romeo! Oh Romeo! Dónde te encuentras Romeo? – Lucy saca la lengua, y piensa "No, debe ser con más fuerza" - Oh, Romeo! Oh Romeo! Dónde te encuentras romeo?

\- Aquí

Lucy se sobresalta al escuchar la respuesta no sabe de donde proviene.

\- Quién es?

No obtiene respuesta.

"Debe haber sido mi imaginación" Piensa.

\- Oh Romeo! Oh Romeo! Dónde te escondes Romeo, por que habías de ser Romeo, mi único amor nacido de mi único odio, pero si accedieras a renunciar a tu nombre yo dejaría de ser una Capuleto.

\- Renuncio entonces.

Lucy vuelve a voltear a todos lados, alguien más estaba con ella, pero quién? fue entonces cuando volteó hacia el árbol, una figura se vislumbraba, unos hermosos ojos azules la vieron desde las sombras.

\- Quién eres?

\- Quien tu quieras que sea – respondió el joven.

\- No eres Romeo, eso es seguro.

\- Pues tu tampoco eres Julieta, estamos en la misma condición.

\- Estoy ensayando para una audición, eso es todo.

\- Tal vez, no sea él indicado para decirlo pero no creo que llegues a ganar.

\- Por qué?

\- No pareces una actriz.

\- Eso que tiene que ver?

\- Nada, pero simplemente no tienes facha de actriz.

\- Que se supone que debería tener una actriz.

\- Te ves tan inocente, demasiado diría yo, no creo que puedas interpretar una farsa.

\- Tienes alguna experiencia para decirme eso? – murmuró un poco molesta.

\- Claro, soy actor.

\- Lo que pasa es que no sabes que soy una actriz natural, y no una farsante.

\- Comprobémoslo.

\- ¿?

El joven bajó del árbol, era de altura considerable, se hincó frente a Lucy tomó su mano y la besó, diciendo en tono solemne.

\- Te casarías conmigo?

Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy mientras quedaba hechizada por los ojos del joven haciendo que el rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

\- Tienes razón eres demasiado natural, te dejas envolver fácilmente, me retracto tal vez ganes el papel.

\- Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- Tu rubor me lo dice.

Lucy retiró su mano de la del joven y volteó la cara para evitar ruborizarse más.

\- Pero aún así no creo que puedas interpretar una farsa

\- Podrías enseñarme?

\- Dijiste que tenías una audición?

\- Sí el Sábado, a decir verdad estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude

\- Y te gustaría que te enseñara algo?

\- Tu tienes experiencia, eres actor, serías un buen maestro.

\- Sí, podría enseñarte algunas cosas, sería interesante saber que tan capaz eres.

\- Entonces me enseñarás?

El joven voltea a ambos lados lentamente; no había nadie.

\- Bueno no hay nadie, creo que no tendremos interrupciones.

\- Qué tienes pensado enseñarme?

El joven voltea y la mira con una sonrisa.

Mientras en otra parte.

\- Anaís me hubieras dicho y yo te habría llevado los libros.

\- Pero Marina tu estabas ocupada en tu misión de encontrar una pareja para Lucy.

\- Tengo a muchos prospectos, mira la lista que obtuve.

\- Eduardo, Ramón, Victor, Leonardo, Mario, Marco, Santiago, Cristóbal, Leopoldo...

\- Leopoldo? No, ese no me agrada como su pareja, déjame borrarlo- Marina toma la lista y borra un nombre, después la regresa a su amiga.

\- Ivan, Jorge... (Anaís dio un rápido vistazo a la hoja por los dos lados) vaya son muchos.

\- Te dije que sería fácil encontrarle una pareja para la audición (Marina le guiñó un ojo)

\- Lucy se pondrá feliz al...

\- AAAAAAHHHHHH!

\- Qué fue eso?

\- No lo sé vino del parque

\- Ahí está Lucy.

Marina comenzó a correr hacia el parque, temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su amiga. A lo lejos se vislumbraban dos figuras; un hombre sosteniendo con fuerza a su amiga la cual trataba de soltarse. De pronto llegaron a ella los gritos de su amiga.

\- Ya no quiero, no me interesa.

\- Pero tu querías hacerlo.

\- Ahora me retracto.

El joven levantó la mano dejándola caer con fuerza en dirección a la cara de la joven.

\- ALTOOO!- Gritó Marina.

\- NOOO! – Gritó Anaís.

Las dos jóvenes estaban aun demasiado lejos para evitar la tragedia, pero... El joven rozó levemente el rostro de Lucy con el dorso de su mano.

\- A pesar de todo no puedo culparte.

\- Lamento que no fuera como lo habías planeado pero ahora debemos separarnos, aléjate no quiero verte más (Lucy se voltea y se aleja unos pasos).

El joven comenzó a aplaudir lo que desconcertó a Marina y a Anaís.

\- Perfecto eres mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

Lucy comenzó a reír al tiempo que volvía su cara hacia el desconocido.

\- Se lo debo a mi maestro.

Un reloj a lo lejos comenzó a marcar la hora en punto con sus campanadas.

\- Debo irme.

\- Espera... (Lucy extendió la mano y el joven volteo a verla)

\- Me ayudarías en la audición.

\- LUCY! –Gritó Marina mientras se acercaba.

Lucy volteó a verla hasta que sintió el cálido contacto de los labios del joven sobre su mejilla y escuchó un susurro.

\- Mañana a la misma hora.

El joven se marchó tan misteriosamente como había llegado.

\- Lucy – Dijo Marina mientras llegaba al lado de su amiga, pero ella miraba un punto fijo como hipnotizada.

\- Lucy estás bien? – Preguntó Anaís.

\- Sí...

\- Quién era ese tipo?

\- No lo sé...

\- Lucy mírame, Mírame – Marina sostuvo a su amiga por los hombros haciendo la girar hacia ella.

\- Qué quería?

\- Tranquila Marina, estoy bien – Respondió al tiempo que volteaba hacia el mismo lugar de antes.

\- Lucy, cómo puedes decir eso si vimos que estuvo apunto de golpearte porque no querías hacer algo.

\- (Lucy comenzó a reír) se asustaron, entonces soy una buena actriz.

\- Pero como te ríes en un mom... estabas actuando? – Se asombró Marina.

\- Claro, él es actor, sólo me estaba ayudando en un ensayo.

\- Eres una tonta me asustaste.

\- Lucy no deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas en público, la próxima vez alguien podría mal interpretar y causarías un problema muy serio – comentó Anaís al tiempo que acomodaba sus lentes.

\- Pero Anaís no veo cuál es el problema, sólo estaba ayudándome a ensayar, me enseñó como interpretar un grito, como improvisar...

\- Un momento ese grito también fue una farsa?

\- Sí, Marina por que te sorprendes, no habrás creído que algo malo me estaba ocurriendo realmente.

\- No le veo la gracia, casi muero del susto.

\- Lo siento amigas no lo volveré a hacer.

\- Bueno, por cierto, ya se arrugó la lista de los aspirantes que te traía.

\- Ya no la necesito

\- Como que no?

\- Ya encontré a mi pareja.

\- Pero Lucy...

\- Marina sólo es una audición, déjame elegir a mi pareja.

\- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero te tendré bajo mi vigilancia.

\- Claro, eso no podría negarlo.

Lucy sonrió y sus amigas se miraron con desconcierto.

Mientras en otro lugar.

\- Por favor Paris, dime que si me ayudarás.

\- Pero Luz no puedo abandonar el trabajo.

\- No exageres sólo serán dos horas dime que me ayudarás, tu siempre me has secundado en tonterías, ayúdame en esta audición.

\- Pero tengo trabajo todo el día.

\- Sí, por eso te encuentro en plena calle pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

\- ... Los cangrejos no son inmortales- respondió en tono de duda.

\- Claro que no, es sólo un decir idiota.

\- Uh! No, ya ganaste el boleto para que te retire mi ayuda al decirme idiota.

\- (Molesta) De acuerdo entonces quédate con tu estúpida empresa, puedo escoger a otra persona como mi pareja, gracias por nada.

La chica se aleja sumamente molesta.

\- Espera, sólo bromeaba.

\- Pues yo no bromeo con mi trabajo.

\- Vamos desde cuando te volviste tan sensible.

\- Desde que me fui de Japón hace cinco años.

\- No te pongas sentimental ahora.

\- Sentimental? Esto es serio tengo un gran proyecto en mente y no puedo perder el tiempo con alguien que no quiere ayudarme, me queda muy poco tiempo para ensayar.

\- Lo que pasa es que si me eligen en la audición no tendré tiempo para ensayar.

\- Eso es lo que te preocupa, estas audiciones son sólo para los extras y para los personajes femeninos, y creo (lo mira de arriba abajo) que para ninguno de los dos estás calificado.

\- Me estas subestimando, podría ser un extra excelente.

\- Bueno me ayudaras o qué?

\- Lo siento realmente estoy ocupado esta semana, no podré ensayar contigo.

\- (Luz suspiró con resignación) de acuerdo, no insistiré, nos veremos después.

\- Espero que encuentre a alguien para realizar tu audición.

\- Claro, yo nunca fallo en lo que me propongo.

\- Qué seguridad (tono irónico) espero que no te topes con alguna piedra en el camino.

\- La saltaré entonces, no puedo perder el tiempo dándole la vuelta (Luz le guiña un ojo y se marcha)

\- Qué niña.

Luz se aleja del sitio y corre a toda velocidad.

\- Bueno el siguiente objetivo es Latis.

Da la vuelta a una esquina y...

\- AH! – Luz choca con alguien y cae de espaldas.

\- Estás bien?

\- Claro que no, me lastimé – Dice mientras mira un pequeño hijo de sangre saliendo de su dedo.

\- Sólo fue una cortada, con un poco de agua y jabón estarás como nueva.

\- Muy gracioso - Pero se asombra al ver con quien ha chocado.- Tu que haces aquí, Aguila?

\- Soy libre de pasear por donde quiera no?

\- Claro, es sólo que creí que habías salido del país después de perder el papel principal.

\- No te burles.

\- Bueno tenía planeado ir a ver a tu contrincante pero mejor te propongo a ti el trato.

\- Eh? De que hablas?

\- Me ayudarías en la audición del Sábado.

\- Yo por qué?

\- Por favor quiero demostrarle a mi madre que puedo representar algo de mejor calidad, si me ayudaras.

\- De acuerdo estoy libre esta semana.

\- Genial, comenzaremos a practicar ahora mismo.

\- No crees que exageras?

\- No, soy una profesional.

\- No lo creo

\- De acuerdo, soy una exagerada conforme.

\- No, pero en fin que haremos?

\- Vamos te explicaré en el camino.

\- Espera antes quiero que me aclares algo.

\- Sí.

\- Por qué se cancelaron las audiciones del lunes.

\- Por que los jueces no llegaron y le pedí a mi madre que incluyera a unas cuantas personas más en la lista.

\- Vaya así que fue por eso.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa que los jueces no hayan llegado.

\- Sí claro.

\- Aguila me sobrestimas, no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

\- Vámonos no tiene caso seguir esta discusión.

\- Pero yo no hice nada... AGUILA!

Aguila comenzó a caminar ignorando los comentarios de Luz quien juraba y perjuraba que no había tenido nada que ver.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Una obra de teatro?

Capítulo 4

Un cálido soplo de viento indicaba la proximidad del verano, con forme pasaban los días la primavera iba quedando atrás; la infinidad de clases parecían no dejar que los alumnos tuvieran un respiro, exámenes en cada clase indicaba que las vacaciones estaban cerca, pero este espejismo era reconfortante para muchas almas angustiadas.

\- Qué? reprobé el examen de matemáticas?

\- Carolina debes esforzarte más.

\- Pero lo intento y lo intento y sólo repruebo, qué desgracia, creo que no presentaré la prueba para la obra de teatro, es probable que también la repruebe.

\- Claro que no, no te dejaré reprobar, no pienso ser la única que la presente.

\- Pero Marcela tienes tres compañeras más.

\- Cuantas veces me has visto junto a esas tres chicas, tu eres mi amiga, no me abandones – Suplicó Marcela con tristeza

\- De acuerdo, lo haré.

\- Gracias, vamos no te aflijas tanto es sólo un examen de matemáticas.

\- Sí, claro – Dice la chica con resignación.

En otro lugar.

\- De acuerdo, en ese caso me concederían un poco más de tiempo... claro, no más de tres minutos... muchas gracias. – La chica cuelga el teléfono – Bueno eso es todo.

Las clases terminaron. Lucy Marina y Anaís recogieron sus cosas y salieron del colegio.

\- Vamos a ensayar

\- Pero Lucy aun es muy temprano.

\- Marina sólo tenemos 3 días más, debemos estar muy preparadas.

\- Algo traes entre manos Lucy, confiesa que estas tramando?

\- Yo? Nada que podría estar tramando?

\- No será que quieres ver al actorcito de pacotilla de ayer.

\- No es un actorcito de pacotilla.

\- Aja, lo sabía es eso.

\- Claro que no.

\- No te sonrojes no es para tanto, de acuerdo vamos a ensayar, así conoceremos a tu pareja de audición.

\- Vamos al parque supongo que se encontraran ahí no es verdad?

\- Sí Anaís, pero cómo...

\- Donde más querías encontrarte con él, si apenas se conocieron ayer, además es un lugar perfecto para ensayar.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, no perdamos más tiempo – Dijo Lucy, mientras se dirigieron en dirección al parque.

Una vez ahí, no había nadie, Marina y Anaís comenzaron sus ensayos y Lucy seguía esperando que el joven apareciera.

\- Dime ama que fue lo que dijo mi amado Romeo.

\- Estoy muy fatigada ¡mis huesos se están quebrando!

\- Si tuvieras tu tus huesos y yo mis noticias ¡habla por Dios!

\- Es que no ves que no tengo aliento.

\- Lo tienes para decirme que no lo tienes, habla por favor que dijo Romeo.

\- ¡Qué mala elección de marido has tenido! Es cierto que tiene mejor cara que los demás, pero tengo para mí que es humilde como una oveja. ¡Bien has hecho hija! Que Dios te ayude.

\- Calla, todo eso ya lo sabía ¿Pero que hay de la boda?

\- ¡oh Dios, como me duele la espalda y culpa de esto es tuya, me haces andar por esos lugares, abriéndome la sepultura antes de tiempo!

\- Siento mucho tus males, pero acaba de decirme, querida ama, que contestó mi amor.

\- Habló como un caballero lleno de discreción y gentileza; puedes creerme. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

\- ¿ Mi madre? Adentro. ¡Vaya pregunta!

\- ¿Te enojas conmigo? ¡Buena cura para mis quebraduras!

\- ¿Qué es en suma lo que te dijo Romeo?

\- ¿Te dejarán ir sola a confesarte?

\- Sí.

\- Pues ahí mismo te casarás. Ve a la celda de Fray Lorenzo, en el convento. Mientras yo iré por otra parte a buscar la escalera, con que tu amante ha de escalar el nido del amor. A la celda, pues, y yo a comer.

\- ¡Y yo a mi felicidad, ama mía!

Marina abraza a Anaís.

Lucy comenzó a aplaudir ante la escena.

\- Son geniales.

\- Con esto ganaremos un buen papel en la obra.

\- Por supuesto Marina. Por cierto Lucy no ha llegado tu pareja todavía.

\- Es temprano todavía Anaís.

\- Lucy tiene razón Anaís no la presiones ya está demasiado nerviosa.

\- Basta Marina!

\- Bueno Lucy te aconsejo que vayas practicando algo, llegue ese muchacho o no

\- Anaís tiene razón, no debes atenerte a la hora que llegue ese chico. Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?

Lucy reaccionó hasta ese momento, no sabía el nombre, pero todo había sido muy rápido y no habían tenido tiempo de presentarse, de pronto un sonido se escuchó detrás de unos arbustos.

\- ¿quién es?

\- Temo decir mi nombre por miedo a tu rechazo.

Lucy sabía que era él.

\- Llegas tarde.

\- No - Respondió – Estuve mirándote todo este tiempo.

\- Por qué?

\- Por qué no.

\- Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó mientras salía de su escondite.

\- Mi nombre es Latis, y cual es el tuyo?

\- Yo me llamo Lucy,...

\- Cof...

\- Y ellas son Marina y Anaís.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlas.

\- Igualmente.

\- Bueno Señorita Julieta supongo que querrá ponerse a practicar cuanto antes.

\- Claro- Dijo Lucy mientras se dirigía con Latis al "escenario"

Mientras Marina y Anaís se alejaban un poco de la escena

\- Qué piensas Anaís?.

\- Aun así es un desconocido.

\- Vamos Anaís, después de todo la va a ayudar con la audición démosle una oportunidad, pero sólo una.

\- Lucy no debería ser tan confiada.

La escena cambia y vemos a Lucy vestida con un traje de Julieta.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Las paredes son altas y difíciles de escalar podrías tropezar con la muerte siendo quien eres, si alguno de mis parientes te halla.

\- El amor me prestó sus alas para saltar los muros, ni siquiera temo a tus parientes – Latis vestía un traje negro con una capa del mismo color.

\- Si te encuentran, te matarán.

\- Una mirada tuya podría ser más homicida, que sus espadas. Mírame y mi cuerpo se hará invulnerable.

\- Yo daría un mundo por que no te descubrieran.

\- De ellos me defiende el velo de la noche. Más quisiera morir en sus manos sino tengo tu amor.

\- ¿Y quién te guió aquí?

\- El amor me dijo donde encontrarte.

\- ¿Me amas? Sé que dirás que sí, y que yo te creeré pero puedes faltar a tu juramento.

\- Te juro amada mía, por los rayos de la luna.

\- No jures por la Luna, ella es cambiante e inconstante.

\- Por quien debo jurar entonces.

\- Por nadie, pero si has de jurar hazlo por tu persona que es el dios de mi adoración, pero ahora debes irte antes que la noche decrezca

\- ¿Y no me das más consuelo que ése?

\- ¿Y qué otro puedo darte esta noche?

\- Tu fe por la mía.

\- Te la di antes que acertaras a pedírmela.

Latis sube por el escenario del balcón perfectamente bien montado. Se acerca a Lucy para besarla unos centímetros los separan, pero en ese momento un timbre suena y Latis se detiene.

\- Bien jóvenes su tiempo se ha terminado gracias.

La directora de las audiciones da el aviso de salir de escena. Lucy se acerca a Latis y le da las gracias al oído mientras le besa la mejilla, se apresura y baja del escenario y una vez detrás de éste.

\- Lucy estuviste muy bien.

\- Gracias Marina tu también estuviste estupenda.

\- Por cierto donde está Latis?

\- Ahí viene.

Latis aparece frente a Lucy, se hinca y le besa la mano.

\- Fue un placer haber sido vuestra pareja.

\- No, gracias a usted por ayudarme caballero.

Sonríen por un momento pero unos aplausos los distraen, una figura aparece de entre las sombras.

\- Vaya Latis, me sorprende verte aquí, encantada de conocerlas muchachas mi nombre es Luz.

La chica hace una pequeña reverencia lo que sorprende a las chicas, la joven llevaba un vestido blanco como de los tiempos medievales.

\- Luz, vaya sorpresa, pensé que no habías venido.

\- Pues te equivocaste Latis, se tiene una asombrosa visibilidad desde esta parte del teatro- dice esto mientras volteaba a ver el lugar donde había permanecido oculta – Te sorprenderías realmente.

\- Serás la siguiente en audicionar?

\- Eso espero llevo toda la mañana, no dudo que seré la última en la lista del director de todas maneras.

\- Siguiente pareja, Luz y Aguila

\- Vaya por fin a escena - dice Aguila al acercarse a Luz - Es la última vez que hago esto, podrías haberme dicho que seríamos los últimos.

\- Ya cálmate, me has reclamado toda la mañana.

\- Aguila

\- Latis

Ambos se queda viendo con seriedad, pero no por mucho tiempo.

\- Aguila luego lo fulminas con tu mirada asesina, ahora es tiempo de la audición.

Luz arrastra a Aguila hacia el escenario.

\- Latis por que te miraba así ese joven.- pregunta Lucy al ver la escena anterior.

\- Por haberle ganado el papel principal – respondió sin mucho interés

\- QUE? – respondieron las tres chicas al escuchar esto, Latis simplemente sonrió al tiempo que veía a su amigo marcharse a escena

\- Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos, parecen niños cada vez que ganan un papel principal. – dice Luz.

\- Mira quien lo dice.- responde Aguila

Mientras tanto en el escenario se encontraba un narrador.

\- En la tierra media el terror ha regresado. El anillo único se dirige a su destrucción, mientras en los campos de batalla se trata de proteger el reino de minas Tirith. A Rohan tierra de los Rohirim llegan los cansados viajeros con dirección a la batalla, Aragorn va con ellos. Eowyn hija de Théoden trata de seguir a su padre y a su hermano en la batalla pero no puede renunciar al cargo de proteger a su pueblo, sin embargo...

La escena comienza, Aguila sale caminado de un extremo del escenario justo cuando va a la mitad Luz sale tras él dándole alcance.

\- ¡Aragorn! ¿por qué queréis tomar ese camino funesto?

\- Por que he de hacerlo. Sólo así veo alguna esperanza de cumplir mi cometido en la guerra contra Sauron. No elijo los caminos del peligro, Éowyn si escuchara la llamada de mi corazón, estaría a esta hora en el lejano Norte, paseando por el hermoso valle de Rivendel.

Ella permaneció en silencio un momento, como si pesara el significado de aquellas palabras. Luego, de improviso, puso una mano en el brazo de Aragorn.

\- Sois un señor austero e inflexible; así es como los hombres conquistan la gloria. - Hizo una pausa. – Señor, si tenéis que partir, dejad que os siga. Estoy cansada de esconderme en las colinas, y deseo afrontar el peligro y la batalla.

\- Vuestro deber está aquí entre los vuestros

\- Demasiado he oído hablar de deber. Pero ¿no soy por ventura de la Casa de Eorl, una virgen guerrera y no una nodriza seca? Ya bastante he esperado con las rodillas flojas. Si ahora no me tiemblan, parece, ¿no puedo vivir mi vida como yo lo deseo?

\- Pocos pueden hacerlo con honra. Pero en cuanto a vos, señora: ¿no habéis aceptado la tarea de gobernar al pueblo hasta el regreso del Señor? Si no os hubieran elegido, habrían nombrado a algún mariscal o capitán, y no podría abandonar el cargo, estuviese o no cansado de él.

\- ¿Siempre seré yo la elegida? – replicó amargamente-. ¿Siempre tendré yo que quedarme en casa cuando los caballeros parten, dedicada a pequeños menesteres mientras ellos conquistan la gloria, para que al regresar encuentren lecho y alimento?

\- Quizá no esté lejano el día en que nadie regrese. Entonces ese valor sin gloria será muy necesario, pues ya nadie recordará las hazañas de los últimos defensores. Las hazañas no son menos valerosas porque nadie las alabe.

\- Todas vuestras palabras significan una sola cosa: Eres una mujer, y tu misión está en el hogar. Sin embargo, cuando los hombres hayan muerto con honor en la batalla, se te permitirá quemar la casa e inmolarte con ella, puesto que ya no la necesitarán. Pero soy de la Casa de Eorl, no una mujer de servicio. Sé montar a caballo y esgrimir una espada, y no temo el sufrimiento ni la muerte.

\- ¿A qué teméis señora?

\- A una jaula. A vivir encerrada detrás de los barrotes hasta que la costumbre y la vejez acepten el cautiverio, y la posibilidad y aún el deseo de llevar acabo grandes hazañas se hayan perdido para siempre.

\- Suficiente, pueden retirarse.

\- Qué? Pero si todavía no terminamos?- dijo Luz al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

\- He dicho que es suficiente.

\- No es justo, he pedido a los jueces un poco más de tiempo.

\- Hemos visto lo necesario.

\- Exijo que se me permita terminar.

\- Luz baja del escenario.

\- No.

\- No querrás que Aguila pierda su papel por un capricho tuyo o sí.

Luz no respondió miró a su compañero y le sonrió.

\- Gracias por ayudarme con esto.

\- No fue nada.

La chica se volteo y salió del escenario, cruzó juntó a los demás participantes y salió por la puerta que daba a la parte exterior del teatro. Aguila la siguió de cerca sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Al salir encontró a Luz con las manos sobre un barandal y la cabeza agachada, escuchó unos sollozos provenientes de la chica.

\- Luz...

\- Qué le hice para que me odie de esa forma.

\- Luz yo...

\- Lo siento, no quise ponerte en peligro de perder tu personaje.

\- Estás bien?

\- No le daré el gusto de verme llorar - Luz se voltea y mira a Aguila con una sonrisa en el rostro -. No le permitiré que me vea llorar

Justo en ese momento salió Presea, seguida por Caldina.

\- Luz estás bien? - dijeron al Unísono.

\- Claro, por qué no habría de estarlo.

\- Es qué saliste corriendo y no sabíamos que hacer.

\- Tranquilas soy una chica fuerte después de todo... díganle a mi madre que salí temprano quieren.

Luz bajo por las escaleras y comienza a correr por una calle.

\- No creo que esté bien, la sacaron a media audición - Concluyó Presea mientras veía a Luz desaparecer entre los edificios.

 **Nota de autora:**

La historia que representó Luz pertenece en su totalidad a John Ronald Reueld Tolkien autor del Señor de los Anillos.

Hikaru Shidou


	5. Chapter 5

¿Una obra de teatro?

Capítulo 5

Luz llegó a su casa, subió las escaleras lentamente pero una voz la detuvo.

\- Espera un momento Luz, donde estuviste son casi las 11:00 de la noche

La chica guardó silencio unos momentos, volteó hacia a su madre seriamente.

\- Por qué no me dejaste terminar con mi audición?

\- No era justo darte más tiempo que a los demás.

\- Pero tampoco era justo sacarme antes que el tiempo terminara.

\- Ya había terminado.

\- No es cierto, siempre sucede lo mismo desde que comencé a audicionar por el papel principal de las obras, al principio creí que era un simple error pero ya me estoy cansando de esto.

\- Y que harás al respecto? – Deboner miró retadoramente a su hija.

Luz apretó los puños con fuerza estrujando un pequeño papel que traía en la mano, subió las escaleras corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto.

\- Luz – susurró Deboner al observar la reacción de su hija.

Luz se había sentado detrás de la puerta abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos.

\- Nada, no puedo hacer nada - Miró una vez más el papel en sus manos el papel decía "tienda de antigüedades" un nombre y una dirección.

Por qué había guardado ese papel todo el día desde que lo encontró en la calle no tenía nada de asombroso, lo dobló con cuidado se incorporó dirigiéndose a una cómoda junto a su cama, abrió el cajón y lo introdujo, siguiendo tan sólo una corazonada.

\- Tarde o temprano tendré que sacar la basura de este lugar – se dijo al ver la cantidad de papeles 'guardados' en el cajón.- No debería ser tan necia – Dijo mientras cerraba el cajón y su estomago comenzó a gruñir – Ahora tendré que esperar hasta mañana para comer algo – tomó un vaso y una jarra de agua que tenía a un lado "Al menos no moriré de sed" pensó.

Deboner se encontraba en un despacho. Sentada en un sillón miraba la ventana, fuera brillaban las estrellas y la pálida luna; recordaba las palabras que minutos antes había pronunciado Luz "...ya me estoy cansando de esto" en su memoria otra voz decía las mismas palabras, sumándose a la voz de Luz. Una imagen se dibujó de pronto en su mente, una joven pasando junto a ella volteándola a ver, la mirada no iba dirigida hacia ella pero aun así expresaba odio atenuado sólo por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, luego esos mismos ojos marrón idénticos a los de Luz, mirándola con tristeza, sufrimiento y piedad. "se repetirá la historia?" fue el pensamiento que llegó a su mente, frunció el ceño y bajó la vista pensando en la respuesta.

La noche siguió su cursó, la mañana llegó mostrando todo su esplendor y así.

\- Disculpe, buenos días se encuentra la srita Luz.

\- Srito Paris, que gusto verlo por aquí, permítame – La muchacha desapareció dentro de la casa mientras Paris esperaba afuera, después de un tiempo regresó.

\- Lo siento mucho pero la niña Luz no responde.

\- Me permitirías pasar a verla?

\- Claro pásele – dijo esto mientras abría la puerta – es la tercera puerta de arriba.

\- Gracias – respondió Paris y comenzó a subir las escaleras, desde la mitad de los escalones escuchó la televisión que cambiaba y cambiaba de canal.

Llegó y golpeo la puerta

\- Luz puedo pasar- en respuesta la televisión disminuyó su volumen – Luz puedo entrar- continuó Paris no hubo respuesta.

\- Esta abierto – respondió desde el interior, así que Paris entró en la habitación, la televisión estaba encendida y Luz sentada en un sillón frente al aparato cambiaba el canal constantemente.

\- Vaya que productiva forma de pasar el día- el comentario hizo que Luz volteara a verlo pero sólo un instante.

\- Qué quieres?- Dijo secamente.

\- Cómo te fue en tu audición – Luz apagó el aparato, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, las cortinas se movieron con el aire cuando la ventana fue abierta.

\- Qué esperas que te diga los resultados los darán mañana, tal vez sea extra.

\- Extra?

\- Alguna vez le has levantado la voz a tu padre.

\- No.

\- Pues yo sí, por eso voy a ser extra.

\- Lo dudo, había tres jueces y sólo ellos deciden.

\- Pero uno de esos tres jueces es mi madre, por eso seré extra.

\- Bueno, dejemos eso, te invito a salir, te hará bien despejarte un poco.

\- Salir?

\- Vamos a caminar.

\- Ayer caminé todo el día, no quiero.

\- Pero yo no estaba contigo, vamos será divertido.

\- Si tu lo dices pero no creo que sea así.

La escena cambia y vemos a Luz y a Paris caminando por un parque, al parecer se dirigían al lago a rentar un bote, Luz comenzó a bajar unas escaleras mientras que Paris se había quedado un poco rezagado al escuchar que Luz comenzaba a sermonearlo.

\- ... en serio Paris te lo digo como amiga deberías dejar de ser tan infantil no es bueno para tu compañía que va a ser de ella el día que ... – luz levanta la vista y mira que Paris no estaba con ella, voltea a ambos lados y pregunta – Paris?

Un sonido llega desde su espalda.

\- UhiiiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiiii- Paris pasó a su lado descendiendo por el barandal de la escalera como si fuera una resbaladilla una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra le gritó- Qué me decías Luz?

Una gota de sudor cayó de la cabeza de Luz, cubrió sus ojos y sólo dijo - Paris, Paris, eres más infantil de lo que creía.

\- Mira quien lo dice.

Luz llegó al final de la escalera y Paris comenzó a caminar de espaldas mientras la veía.

\- No me digas que estas enojada por lo que acabo de hacer.

\- Por qué había de molestarme que un niño 'pequeño' juegue como lo que es un niño.

\- Sólo trataba de alegrarte un poco sabes te has vuelto un poco ...AAAHHHH!

\- CUIDADO PARIS!

\- ANAIS!

La escena sucedió así. Paris estaba concentrado en hablar con Luz, mientras ésta tenía los ojos cerrados, un grito la hizo reaccionar y al abrirlos sólo pudo ver a Paris quien caía al lago arrastrando en su caída a una chica con un vestido verde y un sombrero amarillo.

\- Cof, cof, cof, se encuentra bien cof, señorita?- preguntó Paris a la chica mientras salía del agua.

\- Puedo hacerlo sola, gracias – dijo la chica con disgusto, tratando de incorporarse.

\- Lo siento fue mi culpa, no quise...

\- No necesito sus disculpas – La chica se levantó mientras su vestido y su sombrero habían quedado totalmente empapados, lo que terminó de enfurecerla.

\- Podría hacer algo por usted?

\- Alejarse de mi vista lo más que pueda.

\- ANAIS TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? – Preguntó una de sus amigas desde la orilla.

\- Marina podrías llevarme a mi casa debo cambiarme antes que me enferme. – Al decir esto miró al joven, quien se sonrojó por el comentario.

\- Por supuesto – Respondió Marina.

\- Yo podría llevarla, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted.

\- No gracias, nunca voy con extraños a ningún lado.

\- Paris, la señorita no quiere tu ayuda déjala. – comentó Luz.

\- Pero...yo... sólo...

\- Gracias - Anaís se fue con sus amigas mientras Paris se quedaba con Luz.

\- Anais no debiste haberte comportado tan fría con ese joven se veía que sólo quería ayudarte.

\- Pues no necesito de su ayuda, Lucy apresúrate.- Gritó Anaís al ver que Lucy se quedaba tras ellas.

\- Sí, oigan no les parece como que hemos visto a esa chica antes.

\- Es sólo tu imaginación. – respondió Marina.

Las chicas suben a un auto perteneciente al padre de Marina, y el chofer las llevó a casa de Anaís.

Mientras en el parque un mojado Paris discutía con Luz.

\- Por qué no me dejas tranquilo?

\- Acaso no querías que me riera un rato... ja,ja,ja,ja, prometiste que me divertiría y créeme que lo lograste, ja,ja, ja,ja

\- A costo de mi sufrimiento personal.

\- Ja,ja nunca has escuchado la frase no me río de ti sino contigo.

\- Sí.

\- Pues no le creas por que si me estoy riendo de ti ja,ja,ja.

\- Graciosa.

\- Tranquilo créeme la tienes flechada, además podría concertarte un segundo encuentro con ella.

\- A sí, cómo señorita cupido?

\- Créeme la volverás a ver, pero ahora debemos ir a tu casa para que te cambies antes que nada.

\- Sí claro.

Luz tomó a Paris de la manga de su camisa y lo llevó en dirección opuesta a donde se dirigían, sonriendo al recordar que esas chicas habían audicionado un día antes y que sería fácil arreglar un segundo encuentro para su amigo.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Una obra de teatro?

Capítulo 6

\- Marina hija, ya levántate!

\- Hmmmmm...

\- Marina, el baño está listo!

\- Hmmmm – Marina levantó un poco la manta de su cara, volteó a ver el reloj – Aun es temprano- volvió a cubrirse la cara.

\- Marina, hija, hoy es el día en que entregan los resultados de la audición? – Preguntó su madre desde la cocina, unos minutos de silencio acompañaron esas palabras...se escuchó un gran alboroto en el cuarto de la chica después de eso – SÍ, ES CIERTO!

\- Marina? – La madre de Marina escuchó como se cerraba rápidamente la puerta del baño, después de uno minutos se volvió a escuchar la voz de la chica.

\- Mamá, donde está mi ropa?

\- En el closet.

\- Y mis zapatos?

\- Bajo la cama.

\- Y mi cepillo?

\- Sobre el tocador, Marina aun es muy temprano hija, tómalo con calma.

\- Déjala, es natural que se emocione – respondió una voz desde atrás de un periódico.

\- Pero cariño, le puede ocurrir algún accidente si sigue...

\- Aauugghh! Maldita puerta! – Escuchamos un golpe y después un portazo en el cuarto de Marina.

\- Te lo dije cariño no es bueno apresurarse.

\- Ja, Ja, yo me preocuparía por la puerta, al parecer nuestra hija la encontró en su camino.

\- Pero cariño...

\- No le pasará nada, no puedes protegerla todo el tiempo

\- Buenos días papá, buenos días mamá. – llegó la joven mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

\- Marina podrías responderme una pregunta?

\- Sí papá lo que sea.

\- Quien ganó, la puerta o tu?

Marina se sienta sobando su rodilla.

\- Creo que la puerta, pero ya tendré mi revancha.

\- Lo imaginé.

Su padre le sonríe y ella corresponde al gesto con otra sonrisa, después de eso comenzaron a desayunar.

Un joven baja las escaleras de su casa lentamente pero antes de abrir la puerta...

\- Espera Latis.- Este voltea, en lo alto de la escalera se encontraba un hombre vestido de traje, su cabello era negro lo que acentuaba la mirada de sus ojos color miel - Nuevamente vas al teatro?

No hay respuesta.

\- Sí, lo suponía, hasta cuando huirás de la realidad – Latis frunció el ceño.

\- No estoy huyendo.

\- Entonces que se supone que haces todo el día.

Latis no respondió y salió de su casa dejando al hombre dentro.

\- Deberías dejar de jugar con fuego Latis puedes quemarte – con esto descuelga el teléfono y marca un número.- Bueno... sí ya salió... gracias, manténgame informado.- colgó el teléfono – Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego, mi deber es evitar que te quemes hijo mío.

Una figura baja de un auto negro dirigiéndose hacia el teatro; en su interior dos figuras conversaban.

\- Clef que te pasó no luces nada bien – Comentó Ascot al ver la cara de muerto fresco que traía Clef.

\- Trata de dormir con un perro dentro de tu casa ladrando hasta reventarte los tímpanos.

\- Y eso?

\- Mi vecino se fue de vacaciones y me pidió de favor que cuidara a su perro.

\- Y como se llama?

Clef se distrae un momento.

\- Qué pasa?

\- No escuchaste algo extraño?

\- No, como qué?

\- Un maullido

Ambos guardan silencio.

\- No, debe haber sido tu imaginación, cómo se llama el perro?

\- Nicolás Constantino II.

\- Cómo?

\- Pero le dice Niko de cariño.

\- Niko? Na! como crees que se llama así, que tipo de loco le pondría a un perro ese nombre?

\- Oye yo no bautice al perro con ese nombre, si tienes algún reclamo dícelo a mi vecino no a mí.

\- Y cuando regresa tu vecino?

\- No tengo la menor idea, podrían ser meses o días.

\- Meses? Eso es mucho tiempo no lo crees.

\- Creo que tendré que reeducar a Niko o no podremos llevarnos bien.

\- Meow

\- Escuchaste eso?

\- Ahora si lo escuché era un gato.

\- Grrauuu.

\- Dónde está?

Ascot voltea y sobre una caja de madera encuentra los brillantes ojos del felino, un animal totalmente gris claro a excepción de una pequeña mancha blanca que el minino tenía en la frente, con unos deslumbrantes ojos azules.

\- Creo que a misifur no le agrada el olor de Niko.

\- Pues es una lástima ahora mismo lo sacamos del teatro y asunto que se acabó.- respondió Clef mientras se dirigía hacia la caja de madera.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses Clef - llegó una voz y el gato saltó de la caja evitando ser atrapado por Clef.

\- Luz, que haces?- Preguntó Ascot.

\- Este gato es mi mascota desde ahora

\- Estas loca, desde cuando tienes gato.

\- Marsha - Luz acarició al gatito en la cabeza mientras éste se restregaba contra la pierna de Luz y ronroneaba. – Este gato es mío desde ayer.

\- Sí claro

\- Te contaré la historia, ayer Paris y yo...

Luz se quedó callada durante unos momentos y volteó de súbito hacia la puerta de entrada, en ella se encontraba una figura femenina; vestía botas, falda y una blusa ceñida al cuerpo toda de negro así como su cabello; se detuvo unos momentos, levantó sus lentes oscuros hasta colocarlos sobre su cabeza mostrando sus ojos azules en dirección a la chica, el tiempo pareció detenerse unos segundos, el ambiente se volvió gélido mientras se intercambiaban las miradas inexpresivas. Alanis era el nombre de la mujer, lentamente esbozó una sonrisa que parecía más un sarcasmo que un gesto de simpatía, mismo que fue correspondido por Luz. Alanis comenzó a caminar sin despegar la vista de la muchacha se acercó hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia...

\- Así que estas aquí nuevamente? – comentó Alanis

\- Piensas que me retiraría después de la interesante competencia de la obra anterior.

\- A sí, en la que los críticos juzgaron tu actuación como deplorable.

Luz guardó silencio unos momentos, mientras esbozaba otra sonrisa.

\- Sí esa precisamente, era el artículo que estaba junto al que hablaba de ti, creo que el encabezado era "Una de las antigüedades más grandes de la compañía Céfiro"

\- Inteligentes palabras viniendo de ti.

\- Lo mismo digo como puedes recordar algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo, debe ser difícil para tu mente recordar tantas cosas no te parece.

\- Ch-chicas – murmuró Ascot al no saber que hacer, lanzarse en medio de la línea de fuego o quedarse viendo el espectáculo – podrían dejar de pelear.

\- Parece que te salvó la campana niña, pero antes de terminar sólo te diré algo, cualquier papel que yo represente será mil veces mejor que cualquier personaje mediocre que puedas representar tu. – y diciendo esto comenzó a caminar alejándose del grupo hasta que desapareció.

\- Ya lo veremos – respondió Luz.

\- Cómo lo haces? – preguntó Clef.

\- Hacer qué? –respondió Luz.

\- Cómo ganas enemigos tan fácilmente?

\- Es parte de mi encanto.

\- Luz, calma a tu tigre de bengala, no ha dejado de gruñir desde que apareció Alanis. – Sugirió Ascot.

\- Por algo dicen que todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño, no es cierto Marsha – Como respuesta el gato se recargó sobre los pies de la joven.

\- Nos contabas acerca de tu gato.

\- A sí Paris y yo lo salvamos de morir sobre un árbol...

\- Un momento, un momento Paris y tu o Paris por una orden tuya.

\- No es lo mismo?... bueno tal vez si lo obligué un poco pero ahora no importa; como sea, lo bajamos de ese árbol y no se despegaba de mi ni un momento, por lo sucio que estaba supuse que era un gato callejero así que lo adopté y le di un buen baño en cuanto llegamos a casa.

\- Por eso es que tienes un arañazo en tu mano. – dijo Ascot.

\- No, ésta me la dio cuando traté de exprimirlo.

\- ...

\- Es broma

\- Segura.

\- No me creerás capaz de hacerle algo así a mi mascota o si?

\- Pues...- en ese momento se abre nuevamente la puerta de entrada, la persona que entra ahora es Aguila.

Luz se queda mirando nuevamente al recién llegado pero esta vez la sonrisa que esboza es de alegría.

\- Gracias Aguila.

\- No fue nada.

Ascot y Clef se miran con cara de no entender lo que sucede.

Regresamos un poco el tiempo, nos ubicamos en la noche del domingo. Luz sale del cuarto de baño con una toalla entre las manos la cual se mueve lentamente mientras la chica parece acariciarla riendo con cada movimiento del animalito que lleva en el interior.

Entra a su recamara y se sorprende de no haber notado antes un objeto sobre la cama.

-Mira Marsha, una rosa. – le susurra Luz al gatito, quien agita la cabeza para tratar de quitarse la toalla de la cara. Luz ríe entre dientes al ayudar a su nueva mascota. – Veamos quien la envía. Se acerca a la cama dejando al gatito sobre la manta y tomando la rosa, una nota tenía unas simples palabras.

" Espero te encuentres bien – Aguila"

Aspiró el perfume de la flor y se volvió hacia el animalito.

\- Qué atento no te parece?

\- Meow

\- Yo también lo creo, mañana le daremos las gracias.- Extendió la rosa y el gatito trató de darle un zarpazo. – No quiero que te la comas Marsha. En respuesta el gatito bajó de la cama y se recostó en el sillón de Luz. – Bien, mañana te compraré una cesta para que duermas más cómodo.

Regresando al tiempo presente y nos encontramos en una oficina de escuela.

\- Bien señorita ya tiene los resultados.

\- Parece que los están enviando en este momento profesor.

\- Cuando los tenga en su poder mándemelos.

\- Así será profesor, espere parece que el fax ya está terminando.

\- Gracias Alicia.

El profesor se marcha hacia su clase, con los resultados de las audiciones en la mano.

\- Oh, No!- dijo repentinamente una de las secretarias.

\- Sucede algo Mónica? – pregunto Alicia.

\- Mira. – La joven se acerca y ve el monitor de la pantalla.

\- Tranquila no pasa nada, estas cosas suelen pasar, permíteme. – Mónica se levanta y Alicia comienza a teclear una contraseña. – Listo estará en unos minutos.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada. – Llega a su computadora y mira el monitor. – Ups! - Fue lo único que dijo.

El profesor llega a su salón donde todos los alumnos esperan la salida.

\- Jóvenes... – En ese momento intercepta un avión de papel que llega volando.

\- Gracias Profe – Dice un muchacho mientras masticaba un chicle.

\- Cuántas veces le he dicho de ese chicle?

\- Ni aguanta nada profe – Saca el chicle y lo pega debajo de la mesa, recibiendo varias miradas de asco por parte de sus compañeras- Qué? – Fue su respuesta, el profesor lo miró con cara de derrota.

\- Bueno... quiero felicitar a las cinco chicas que presentaron la audición, aquí tengo los resultados, y con mucho gusto les digo que el personaje principal de la obra fue escogida de entre las cinco, las demás serán Cisnes.

\- Y qué dicen los cisnes profesor – preguntó Marcela.

\- Hmmm... este... nada... bailan – respondió el profesor.

\- Qué? me está diciendo que no dicen ni una sola estrofa? – Dijo Marcela

\- Vamos Marcela no te alteres – Le pidió Marina al observar que Marcela comenzaba a ponerse histérica realmente podía competir con ella en cuanto al dramatismo de la escena, no creía que alguien pudiera superarla.

\- Estoy condenada a hacer mi primera representación muda. – Marcela bajó la cabeza como si fuera a llorar y el profesor prosiguió.

\- Bueno, les diré quien es el personaje principal...

\- Tan, tan, tan, tan. – Uno de los alumnos hizo los efectos de sonido.

\- La Srita... Anais Hououji.


	7. Chapter 7

¿Una obra de teatro?

Capítulo 7

\- Yo?- Respondió Anaís.

\- Felicidades Anaís.- La felicitaron sus amigas, incluso Marcela quien seguía triste.

\- Profesor. .- Llegó corriendo Alicia.

\- Srita Alicia que sucede?

\- Me llegó un fax después de que llegaron los resultados. Al parecer tuvieron problemas con la computadora y los resultados están mal.

\- Qué?- Dijeron todos al unísono.

\- Eso qué significa?

\- Qué las chicas representarán el papel de Princesas y que el personaje principal es la Srita Shidou Lucy.

\- Yo? – Respondió Lucy.

\- Un momento eso significa que tendremos diálogos? - preguntó Marcela con entusiasmo.

\- Así es. – dijo Alicia

\- Genial. – Respondió Marcela

\- Yo?... el personaje principal – Seguía diciendo Lucy sin terminar de comprender sus palabras, no creía que la hubieran elegido para un personaje tan importante.

\- La pequeña Lucy será Odett, mmm... que interesante – Dijo Hector mirando a Marina. – Que harás al respecto?

\- Felicidades Amiga!- Marina abraza a Lucy, realmente le alegra que fuera el personaje principal aunque le habría gustado ser ella quien representara ese personaje.

\- Supongo que tu pareja será Latis? – preguntó Anais.

\- Bueno muchachas luego platican, ahora nos quedan cinco minutos para el final de la clase, antes de que se marchen les daré la dirección del teatro donde serán los ensayos y comenzarán mañana por la tarde después de la escuela, si tiene alguna duda me preguntan...

Una campana sonó indicando el final de clases, los alumnos se levantan y se despiden del maestro al salir.

\- Adios Profe, Nos vemos profesor, bye bye, chaito – eran algunas de las expresiones que utilizaban al salir del salón.

\- Cuídense. – Respondió el profesor.

Las chicas salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a la cafetería. Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron algo de beber.

\- Y que les parece? - preguntó Marina.

\- Bueno ser princesa no es tan malo después de todo – dijo Anais.

\- Chicas no están enojadas verdad? – preguntó de pronto Lucy a sus dos amigas.

\- Olvídalo, es cierto que no me cayó muy en gracia; pero si te seleccionaron es por que fuiste la mejor en las audiciones – respondió Marina con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su pequeña compañera.

\- En serio? – Insistió.

\- Además no creo que alguna de nosotras sea buena pareja de ese chico Latis, realmente los dos se veían muy bien juntos – concluyó Anais tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- Café, limonada y malteada de vainilla – La mesera depositó las tres bebidas sobre la mesa añadiendo – Gustan algo más?

\- No muchas gracias señorita. – dijo Anais, la mesera tomó su bandeja marchándose – Por cierto, Marina crees que podrías llevarnos mañana a los ensayos?

\- Tendré que preguntarle a mi papá pero estoy segura que si podré llevarlas, de todas maneras les hablo esta tarde para confirmar. – Marina sacó la tarjeta y leyó. - "Compañía teatral Céfiro" Vaya que nombre.

\- Es bastante peculiar, parece sacado de un cuento de hadas. – Comentó Anais.

Dejamos a las muchachas por un momento y llegamos a la compañía Céfiro.

\- Presea! – Grita Caldina.

\- No grites tanto quieres, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa que hayan pasado mal los datos.

\- Pero era tu deber pasarlos correctamente.

\- No fue mi culpa que los resultados estuvieran erróneos.

Un silbido se escuchó de pronto y las jóvenes detuvieron la discusión.

\- Por qué tanto escándalo?

\- Ráfaga no es algo que deba importarte, a decir verdad ya todo está resuelto. – respondió Caldina al tiempo que se dirigió hacia Ráfaga

\- Entonces?

\- Nada más quería recalcarle a Presea que no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo.

\- Ya te he dicho que no fue mi culpa, punto final. – Tras decir eso Presea se aleja.

\- Caldina me podrías decir que pasó?

\- No hay nada de que preocuparse. – Caldina se acerca y le besa la mejilla. – Me encanta cuando se enoja eso es todo.

\- Caldina no deberías hacerlo.

\- Es que no puedo evitarlo se ve tan graciosa cuando se enoja. – Caldina sonríe mientras Rafaga sólo niega con la cabeza.

Luz se encontraba en su camerino recostada sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados, alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento.

\- Adelante – respondió sin abrir los ojos.

\- Luz, vine a informarte que los resultados ya salieron. – dijo Presea al abrir la puerta.

\- Soy Othil no es cierto.

\- Cómo lo sabes?

\- Mi madre me lo dijo hoy en la mañana.

\- Ya veo, por cierto los ensayos comenzarán mañana en la tarde.

\- Bien

\- Te pasa algo?

\- Mejor no preguntes – Dijo luz con un tono de voz irónico.

\- Por qué?

\- Es que dejé plantada a una persona hoy. – respondió con algo de burla.

\- A quién?

\- Al abominable hombre de las nieves. – su tono denotaba algo de pánico.

\- Ja, en ese caso te veré mañana en los ensayos.

\- No lo creo, no me dejará salir con vida.

\- Entonces te veré cuando tu tormento termine.

\- Tenlo por seguro. – Luz miró Presea desde la cama y le sonrió, Presea le correspondió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación. – Qué tipo de tormento habrá preparado para mi? - Se preguntó.

Mientras en el camerino de Latis, alguien toca la puerta.

\- Adelante. – dijo al tiempo que guardaba unos papeles.

Alanis entra.

\- Alanis!- Respondió Latis con algo de sorpresa – Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Sólo quería ver como te encontrabas

\- Bien. - Alanis se acercó para saludarlo y lo beso en la mejilla. – Tenías algo más que decirme. – respondió Latis poco después.

\- ... - Alanis bajó la mirada, lentamente subió sus manos hasta los hombros de Latis – No extrañas a Zagato.

\- Tengo que irme. – Latis se apartó y caminó hacia la puerta pero Alanis volteó cuando él abrió la puerta.

\- Espera Zagato! – Latis volteó a verla con algo de enojo.

\- Yo no soy Zagato – Después de eso dejó el camerino con Alanis en su interior.

El atardecer se reflejaba en el horizonte, en un jardín observamos a una chica jugando con un perro.

\- Eso es Hikari, buen chico. – El animal movió la cola con gusto al recibir una caricia de su dueña. – Así es, dime quien es el perrito al que más adoro en todo el mundo.

\- Guau, Guau – Hikari corría y saltaba por todos lados y Lucy lo seguía con la mirada.

\- Exacto, por eso te quiero tanto. – se acercó y abrazó al animalito.

\- Lucy! – Gritó su hermano.

\- Qué pasa Masiel?

\- Nada es sólo que habló Marina y dijo que si podría llevarlas al ensayo de mañana.

\- En serio que bien.

\- Me alegra que seas el personaje principal no cabe duda que eres la más linda de todas.

\- Lo dices por que soy tu hermana.

\- Tal vez – sonrió

\- Oye!

\- Sólo bromeaba pero ahora será mejor que entres, ya está oscureciendo.

\- Enseguida voy. – Masiel se aleja y Hikari lame la mano de su dueña, Lucy voltea - Hikari crees que Latis y yo seamos una buena pareja? – Hikari hizo un pequeño lloriqueo y concluyó con un ladrido. – Gracias amigo.

Después de esto Lucy entró en la casa.

Un nuevo día, la ciudad entera parece revivir después de una noche de descanso, los niños se dirigen a toda prisa hacia el colegio, las amas de casa comienzan sus rutinas matinales, y ahora nos enfocamos en una casa.

\- Margarita y mi mamá donde está?

\- Srita Luz su mamá salió temprano hacia el teatro dijo que la vería en la tarde.

\- Qué raro nunca se va tan temprano a menos que... huh?... eso indica que... EL llegará temprano.

El timbre de la casa suena, Margarita abre la puerta y...

\- Buenos días se encuentra la señorita Luz.

Luz sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al escuchar esa voz en la puerta "el abominable hombre de las nieves" había regresado de su estancia en Canadá y más fue su sorpresa al escuchar.

\- Ah! señorita Luz que bueno que se dignó a aparecer el día de hoy, será emocionante verla por aquí más seguido.

\- Ho-Hola Profesor, como le fue en sus vacaciones? – respondió Luz con una sonrisa de resignación en el rostro.

\- Muy bien gracias, espero que haya estudiado en el tiempo que me fui. – El profesor de Luz era un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y ojos café oscuro, adornados con unos lentes haciéndolo ver intelectual y un poco aburrido para el gusto de la joven.

\- Eh?... ah! Sí claro, uf! como loca!

\- Bueno eso espero por que tendremos examen sorpresa hoy.

\- HOY!

\- Ahorre sus energías también tengo varios trabajos de investigación.

\- QUE?

\- Me aburrí tanto ayer esperándola que tuve que pensar en sus actividades extracurriculares.

\- No es justo!

\- Tampoco lo fue el hecho de dejarme plantado ayer.

\- Servirá cualquier excusa que le diga?

\- No.

\- En ese caso empecemos por que tengo un libreto que aprender en la tarde.

\- De acuerdo, las damas primero.

El maestro se detuvo en la entrada del estudio esperando a que su alumna entrara al salón de clases, Luz respiró profundamente y entró con la frente en alto sabía que trabajaría toda la mañana lo que no le agradaba mucho pero no tenía otra opción.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Una obra de teatro?

Capítulo 8

Martes por la tarde el sol brillaba en lo alto, Lucy, Marina y Anaís van en camino al teatro Céfiro, el chofer se detiene en la puerta y las tres jóvenes bajan.

\- Parece que sólo nosotras estamos aquí. – dijo Anaís.

\- Este lugar es enorme. – Respondió Lucy al ver el edificio frente a ellas.

\- Bienvenidas. – Oyeron una voz de repente.

Las jóvenes voltearon a la entrada del teatro un muchacho alto de cabello lila y ojos azules estaba en la entrada, vestía de blanco y su mirada era brillante.

\- Tu quien eres? – preguntó Anaís.

\- Yo seré su guía aquí en Céfiro, mi nombre es Clef.

Marina miró al joven por unos momentos, hasta que el chico volteó a verla con una sonrisa y ella desvió la mirada hacia otro punto.

\- Bueno que les parece si entramos de una vez. – comentó Clef.

\- Pero no somos todas, aun faltan dos chicas. – dijo Anaís.

\- De acuerdo esperaremos un poco antes de pasar.

\- Holaaa chicas! – Una voz llegó desde atrás haciéndolas voltear y pudieron ver a las dos chicas que faltaban.

\- Hola Marcela – dijo Lucy.

\- Espero que no hayamos llegado tarde.

\- Ahora si podemos pasar. – Clef concluyó entrando en el teatro.

\- Bueno entremos – dijo Lucy con entusiasmo.

Las chicas entraron siguiendo a Clef, él comenzó con el recorrido para que las jóvenes se familiarizaran con el lugar.

\- En este lugar serán los ensayos... – Dijo mientras abría la puerta del escenario, las chicas pasaron quedándose boquiabiertas al ver el inmenso escenario, de pronto una joven apareció y se dirigió hacia Clef.

\- Clef! Oh! Veo que ya llegaron mucho gusto en conocerlas

\- Chicas esta joven es Presea ella les proporcionará lo que necesiten vestidos, maquillaje y demás accesorios que ocupen para la representación.

\- Mucho gusto – respondieron al unísono.

\- Es un placer conocerlas, nos llevaremos muy bien pueden llamarme si tienen cualquier duda.

\- Presea se te ofrecía algo? – Preguntó Clef.

\- Bueno... en realidad...

\- Guau, guau – Las chicas voltearon hacia una esquina donde encontraron a un enorme perro-lobo de color blanco y ojos rojos, el animal parecía muy contento y echó a correr en dirección a las chicas.

\- AAAAAHHHH! – Marina no pudo esquivar a su atacante y cayó al piso por la fuerza que el animal utilizó al abalanzarse hacia ella. – Quítate de encima! – Gritó.

\- Niko!- Clef apartó al perro de la joven, mientras este lamía a la chica– estás bien? – le preguntó a Marina una vez que logró quitarle a Niko.

\- Creo que sí pero no me agradó ese animal – Marina ayudada por Clef logra incorporarse.

\- Lo siento fue mi culpa por no haberlo amarrado como se debía – Se disculpó Presea tomando la correa de Niko.

\- Qué lindo te llamas Niko? – Lucy se acercó al perro y lo acarició mientras el animal movía la cola.

\- Lucy como puedes platicar con esa cosa?! casi me mata!

\- No creo que lo haya hecho apropósito Marina, parece que le agradaste bastante o de lo contrario te habría atacado.

\- Genial ahora soy la favorita de un animal que podría destrozarme de una mordida.

\- Disculpa, tu nombre es Lucy verdad? – preguntó Clef a Lucy.

\- Sí, por qué?

\- Es sólo que no había logrado que Niko se quedara quieto y a ti parece obedecerte.

\- Me gustan mucho los animales, además tengo a mi perrito Hikari y se parece mucho a Niko.

\- Ahora entiendo es por eso que entendiste a Niko.

\- Pues...sí ...creo que sí.- Lucy se ruborizó un poco.

\- Pero no comprendo que hace un perro en un teatro- Dijo Anaís en tono analítico.

\- Es que tuve unos pequeños problemas en casa y tuve que traer a Niko, lo dejé amarrado afuera pero creo que no estaba bien amarrado. – Clef respondió a la pregunta de Anaís.

\- Tenía que haberle puesto una cadena resistente discúlpame. – Presea agarró a Niko y dijo – Pero podemos castigarlo por meterse al teatro sin permiso... tal vez podríamos colgarlo del escenario, o encerrarlo en una jaula en la parte superior del teatro. – dijo en tono juguetón Presea.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de los presentes, mientras que Presea se divertía con el simple pensamiento.

\- Pre-presea no creo que sea lo mejor para Niko- Dijo Lucy.

\- De cualquier modo debo sacarlo antes que Deboner lo encuentre.

\- Eso me parece muy loable- comentó Anaís después de eso Presea y salió de la sala con Niko.

\- Bueno chicas ahora... – Clef planeaba continuar donde se quedo pero...

\- Clef! – Alanis apareció en la sala frente a Clef, su mirada y su voz eran firmes e hicieron que Clef volteara de súbito al escucharla.

\- Alanis? Qué sucede? – preguntó el aludido.

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

\- Clef! – Una tercera persona apareció en escena. Era Caldina. – Yo me haré cargo de estas chicas desde ahora.

\- Caldina?

\- Hola chicas mucho gusto yo soy Caldina la ilusionista!

Todas las chicas se asombraron por la presentación de la chica.

\- Ilusionista? – Preguntó Anaís.

\- Así es linda niña yo me encargo de crear los maravillosos efectos visuales que observaran en el escenario.

\- Caldina dejo estas chicas a tu cuidado entonces – dijo Clef.

\- Por supuesto despreocúpate yo les daré todos los informes que hacen falta.

\- De acuerdo, Alanis estoy a tu disposición. – Clef se dirige en dirección de Alanis.

\- Bueno Chicas pasemos a lo que serán sus camerinos y les entregaré a cada una su libreto.

\- Estupendo! – comentó Marina con entusiasmo.

\- Muy bien vamos – Caldina comenzó a avanzar seguida de las chicas al final de la fila estaba Lucy quien no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Clef por un segundo; algo en Alanis no le había inspirado mucha confianza, Marina le tomó por el hombro y le sonrió.

\- Lucy no te quedes atrás. – dijo y la apresuró a seguir al grupo.

Caldina llevó a las chicas por un amplio pasillo detrás del escenario en el se encontraban varias puertas a ambos lados del pasillo cinco de esas serían asignadas a las jóvenes.

\- Por cierto quien de ustedes es Lucy? – Preguntó Caldina de repente.

\- Eh? Yo! – Contestó la pelirroja.

\- Hm? Vaya el parecido es increíble tal vez por eso te eligieron

Lucy pestañeo un poco al no comprender las palabras de Caldina, esta volteó hacia un reloj y vio la hora 4:30 pm.

\- Vaya ya es muy tarde pero todavía no llega, bueno no importa comprenderás mis palabras cuando veas a tu contraparte Othil es una chica muy parecida a ti. – tras decir esto sonrió al tiempo que una puerta se abría, de ella salió un joven alto de cabellos dorados y ojos miel quien volteó a ver al grupo de chicas. – Chicas este joven es Aguila él será el malo del cuento, que les parece. – dijo Caldina al ver al joven

Las chicas lo observaron y Karina dejó escapar un suspiro que provocó la risa de Marcela, Caldina se acercó al joven – Aguila te presento a las chicas que serán las princesas y también a tu adorada Odett. - Lucy se sonrojó al ver la forma en la que era presentada Caldina volteó a verla y dijo.- Creo que te gustará saber que tu adorado príncipe también te será presentado aunque como observé en las audiciones ustedes dos se conocen.

\- No, la verdad es que sólo me ayudó en la audición.- Dijo Lucy.

\- Eso quiere decir que no conoces a Latis! vaya que juventud ya no saben ni con quien se juntan.

Las chicas no comprenden las palabras de Caldina.

\- Bueno te diré quien es Latis, él es el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos e importantes de todo Japón.

\- ... – Ninguna supo que responder ante las palabras de Caldina hasta que Anaís recobró el habla y pronunció unas cuantas palabras – Y qué hace aquí?

\- Bueno... eso no lo sé, lleva mucho tiempo con nosotros pero no se realmente por que está aquí tal vez debamos preguntárselo.

\- Cof, yo me retiro fue un placer haberlas conocido.

\- Espera Aguila si buscas a Luz no ha llegado todavía.

\- No la busco a ella, pero gracias por el informe – dijo Aguila en un tono tranquilo de voz.

\- Sí, claro.- Respondió Caldina.

\- Caldina quien esa chica Luz? – preguntó Karina.

\- Ella será Othil es posible que llegué dentro de poco tiempo.

\- Haa... – Karina volteó a la dirección donde Aguila había desaparecido.

\- Veamos ya las traje aquí y ahora les diré cuales son sus camerinos, esta es la parte que más emociona a las nuevas actrices.

\- Ya lo creo por fin tener mi propio camerino donde podré refugiarme del flash de las cámaras de los reporteros que seguirán mi carrera artística. – Exageró Marcela.

\- No lo creo – Dijo Caldina con una pequeña gota de sudor. - Este camerino - Abre una puerta – Será asignado a Marina.

\- A mí?

\- El de la derecha es el de Marcela, enfrente está el de Anaís, y junto al de ella se encuentra el de Karina.

\- Y el mío? – preguntó Lucy.

\- Junto a Karina se encuentra el camerino de Aguila y luego el de Alanis y Junto a Marcela se encuentran el camerino de Luz seguido por el de Latis después de ese está el tuyo.

\- Junto a Latis?

\- Lo siento pero así fue como ubicaron los camerinos y frente a ti se encuentra el cuarto de utilería espero que no haya inconvenientes.

\- No, en lo absoluto.

\- Muy bien, entonces ahora les repartiré sus libretos.

\- Espera no hay más actores? – Preguntó Anaís.

\- Si pero están ubicados en otro lugar. – Caldina sonrió.

\- Bueno aquí tienen, este es tuyo y este es tuyo... – Caldina repartió los libretos. - pueden descansar 5 minutos en sus camerinos después nos veremos en el escenario para presentarles al resto del reparto.

\- Sí – respondieron al unísono y fueron a ver sus respectivos camerinos. Lucy pasó junto al camerino de Latis, su corazón comenzó a latir más aprisa pero siguió su camino después de todo.

Los cinco minutos fueron los justos para que cada una inspeccionara un poco su camerino después las chicas salieron y se encontraron con Caldina y muchas personas más en el escenario.

\- Chicas!- Presea se acercó al grupo. – Cómo les ha ido hasta ahora muchachas?

\- Bien, gracias – Respondió Marina.

\- Les presentaran a sus compañeros en cuanto aparezca la directora Deboner.

\- Presea has visto a Luz aun no llega. – Preguntó Caldina.

\- No, ya es muy tarde que te parece si llamamos a su casa.

No fue necesario ya que una puerta lateral de entrada se abrió de pronto, Luz entró en ese momento al parecer estaba observando una hoja de papel con desinterés o tal vez con repugnancia.

\- Luz creímos que no llegarías? – dijo Presea, Luz volteó a verla y siguió observando la hoja.

\- Luz que es eso? – preguntó Caldina, nuevamente volteó a verla y siguió observando la hoja.

\- LUZ!- Gritaron las dos al unísono haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

\- Qué?!- Respondió Luz, en ese momento Lucy reaccionó y la reconoció.

\- Tuuu eres? Tu eres la chica del otro día!

Luz volteó a verla.


	9. Chapter 9

¿Una obra de teatro?

Capítulo 9

Lucy y sus amigas estaban asombradas en efecto era la chica que habían encontrado en el parque el día siguiente de las audiciones.

\- Hola, como estás? Espero que no te hayas enfermado mi amigo estaba muy apenado por lo ocurrido. – Comentó Luz a Anaís.

\- Estoy bien gracias. – respondió con un poco de vergüenza por el recordatorio.

\- Luz no has respondido, qué es eso? – Preguntó Caldina con curiosidad.

\- A sí, esta es mi tarea, alguien sabe algo de heráldica?

\- Heráldica, es la ciencia que estudia los escudos y emblemas de familias nobles que hubo en el pasado. – Respondió Anaís.

\- Haaa... ahora comprendo, rayos realmente se enfadó por lo de ayer.

La puerta principal se abre, aparece Deboner quien hecha una larga mirada a su hija, Luz la voltea a ver y camina hacia el escenario al comprender que era ahí donde quería que estuviera.

Una vez que todos se encuentran en el escenario, Deboner se acerca para presentarse.

\- Buenas tardes jóvenes soy la directora de la compañía teatral Céfiro, mi nombre es Deboner, como todos ya saben estamos aquí para la presentación de la obra "El lago de los cisnes", a cada uno de ustedes se les ha asignado alguna tarea o personaje para representar, en este momento dirán su nombre y lo que realizarán así cada uno sabrá con quienes trabajará y a quien deben dirigirse en caso de tener algún problema, aunque muchos de ustedes ya han estado en obras anteriores y conocen como trabajamos aquí, espero que ayuden a los nuevos actores a integrarse a nuestra compañía, bueno comenzaremos las presentaciones, Clef.

\- Mi nombre es Clef, soy el encargado general cualquier problema pueden dirigirse conmigo.- dijo lenta y tranquilamente al dirigir esas palabras al grupo a que tenía detrás de él.

\- Mi nombre es Presea estoy encargada del vestuario, maquillaje y de todos aquellos artículos que necesiten para la representación.

\- Mi nombre es Caldina y soy la encargada de realizar los efectos especiales del escenario.

\- Mi nombre es Ascot estoy encargado de la iluminación y los aparatos electrónicos.

\- Me llamo Ráfaga estoy encargado de la seguridad del funcionamiento de los aparatos que utilizamos.

\- Bueno esas son todas las personas principales que deben conocer para cualquier problema técnico que pueda presentarse, ahora se presentarán los actores alguien desea comenzar.

\- Mi nombre es Luz y seré Othil.

\- Me llamo Aguila y representaré al hechicero Rotbard

\- Mi nombre es Alanis y seré la madre de Sigfredo.

\- Soy Latis y representaré a Sigfredo.

\- Mi nombre es Lucy y seré Odett. – Latis la miró y ella volteó a verlo.

\- Yo soy Marina y representaré a la princesa Ingrid.

\- Me llamo Anaís y seré la princesa Virginia.

\- Mi nombre es Marcela y seré la princesa Irene.

\- Me llamo Karina y seré la princesa Azucena.

\- Mi nombre es Lila y representare a la princesa Diana.

Algunos actores voltearon a ver a la última chica, Luz en especial sabía muy bien quien era y se lamentó por un momento de la suerte de todos los chicos presentes, en especial de Ascott, volteó a verlo y lo vio escondido detrás de Caldina y Ráfaga.

\- Bueno ahora que ya se han presentado podemos pasar a los ensayos, cada uno tiene un libreto que deberá aprender de memoria, aunque también contarán con la ayuda de un apuntador espero que no sea necesario tener que utilizarlo muy a menudo. – concluyó Deboner y los actores comenzaron a dispersarse para comenzar. - En la primera escena el primero en actuar será Latis.

Latis se aproximó al escenario para comenzar, pero un empleado entró y susurró algo en el oído de Deboner, esta asintió con la cabeza.

\- Jóvenes, me solicitan en otro lugar en este momento, así que en mi lugar se quedarán Presea y Caldina, vendré después a ver sus avances.

Deboner sale del lugar y Caldina se sienta en el lugar de Deboner.

\- Bueno Latis, el banco que tienes tras de ti será el tronco donde comenzarás la escena, todos pueden bajar del escenario si lo prefieren.

Latis se sienta en el banco y hecha un vistazo al libreto que acababan de entregarle.

\- Padre, por fin cumpliré la mayoría de edad, nuevamente el reino tendrá un rey que lo gobierne y mi madre podrá descansar, lo único que lamento es tener que elegir a alguna dama como mi esposa, como hacerlo cuando no conozco a ninguna con la que desee casarme.

\- Y así el chico volteó a ver el sol reflejado sobre el lago, cuando de pronto apareció un cisne en él. – leyó Caldina.

\- Vaya, es nuevamente ese cisne, hmmm... qué curioso lo he visto desde hace tantos años y nunca me había fijado en esa graciosa corona que lleva sobre la cabeza.

\- Meow – Latis se sorprendió un poco al observar al "cisne" que había aparecido en el escenario, Marsha había sido envuelto con unas curiosas alitas blancas y tenía una coronita en la cabeza.

\- Qué es eso? – Preguntó Aguila.

\- Marsha! Pequeño que te hicieron?! – Luz gritó al ver a su mascota, el gatito corrió en dirección de la chica haciendo que las pequeñas alitas se agitaran con el movimiento pero se detuvo al tropezar con una de ellas. – Caldina que se supone que es esto?

\- Vamos no me dirás que no se ve divino tu gatito con ese atuendo, además no ha llegado el cisne de utilería así que tuve que improvisar.

\- Por qué con mi gato?

\- Era el único animal vivo y lo suficientemente pequeño para ser un cisne, no le pasará nada, deja que siga la representación.

\- De acuerdo, pero sólo hasta que llegue el cisne de utilería.

\- Hecho, Latis continua por favor. – Latis miró al gato y el gato se recostó en el escenario mirando a Latis quien sintió un poco de curiosidad por la postura del gato. - Qué extraño siento como si me contemplara una bella mujer cada vez que veo a ese cisne. – terminó con su diálogo.

Un trueno se escucha de pronto haciendo que Latis volteara hacia el interior del escenario en el fondo sobre una plataforma se encontraba el hechicero Rotbard, un "buho" (al parecer también improvisado) Niko envuelto en una capa morada apareció en escena haciendo que Marsha se crispara y saliera corriendo del escenario en dirección de Luz.

\- Qué buen efecto, se merecen un oscar no tenía idea que Rotbard inspirara tanto miedo en el cisne Odett. – dijo Caldina.

Luz tenía en brazos a su gato y le quitó todos los atuendos que lo cubrían mientras miraba inquisidoramente a Caldina está última se mostraba alegre.

El primer día de ensayos transcurrió sin novedad después de eso, Deboner no regresó por lo que se dio permiso de salir a los actores antes de que oscureciera.

\- Caldina, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Luz.

\- Claro que se te ofrece.

\- Bueno mi maestro me dejó un trabajo de heráldica, quiere que le haga un trabajo de por lo menos una familia de cada continente, Aguila me conseguirá la familia de Norteamérica como él viene del mundo donde la tecnología es lo máximo pues me pareció buena idea, creo que la familia se llama Autosam o algo así, Clef contactará a un amigo suyo de Australia, así que ya tengo dos, me comentaron que tu conocías a la familia Cizeta es cierto?

\- Sí, creo que puedo darte información acerca de esa familia.

\- Muy bien así que tengo tres y con la familia Imperial de Fahrem en Asia y ya son cuatro ahora sólo me falta una familia de Europa y tendré todo mi trabajo, podrías traerme la información mañana.

\- Sí, no hay problema.

\- Gracias.

Luz salió por la puerta y miró nuevamente la hoja. "Donde puedo encontrar información sobre una familia de Europa" en ese momento recordó el anuncio que había recogido, bajó la cara y pensó "Vaya corazonada que tuve"

Al día siguiente el maestro le concedió permiso de ir a buscar la información para su trabajo, así que Luz tuvo que ir a la tienda para sacar la información que necesitaba.

\- Buenos días Srita. En que podemos ayudarla?

\- Buenos días señor, quisiera saber si tiene libros de heráldica.

\- Heráldica? Claro pase por aquí busca la historia de alguna familia en especial.

\- Cualquier familia de Europa.

\- Europa? Hmmm... no ha escuchado hablar de la familia Silver.

\- No, esa familia tiene algo importante?

\- Bueno el último descendiente de esa familia nació aquí en Japón, tuvo sus orígenes en Italia y desde hace 40 años residen en una mansión hecha exclusivamente para ellos.

\- Interesante podría conseguirme más información.

\- Seguro, tal vez quisiera una entrevista con ellos.

\- Para qué?

\- Bueno, ellos tienen mucha más información que yo, podría concertarle una pequeña cita.

\- Por qué tanto interés? Se supondría que yo soy la que tendría que suplicarle.

\- No se ofenda, pero creo que le interesa obtener toda la información posible al respecto además conozco al señor Silver desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- De acuerdo, puede darme la dirección.

\- En seguida.

"Qué servicio, se nota que no tiene mucha clientela, está desesperado por venderme algo" pensó Luz al tiempo que observaba todos los objetos de la tienda. El hombre apareció después de un rato con un libro y una hoja de papel.

\- Le concerté una cita para mañana en la mañana espero pueda asistir, me costó mucho trabajo convencer al señor Silver de que aceptara.

\- Gracias... el libro tiene mucha información al respecto.

\- Algo... gusta ver alguno de mis artículos puedo ofrecerle un precioso baúl con más de doscientos años de antigüedad.

\- No gracias sólo el libro no tengo mucho dinero en este momento. – Al decir eso el tendero se desanimó un poco y fue a la caja para cobrara el libro, lo introdujo en una bolsa y le dio el papel a la joven. - Buen día.

\- Buen día. – después de eso Luz salió de la tienda y miró la dirección. - De acuerdo mañana en la mañana, es bueno saber que no se molestó sólo por que compre el libro aunque su actitud cambió radicalmente después de eso.

Luz sacó el libro de la bolsa y lo abrió, el emblema de la familia Silver apareció unas cuantas páginas después, un león en posición de ataque con alas de Aguila, "interesante" pensó Luz.

Miró su reloj y se dispuso a ir a los ensayos.

Clef caminaba por uno de los pasillos del teatro cuando de pronto se topó con Marina.

\- Hola.

\- Hola – respondió la joven. – puedes ayudarme tengo un problema, la luz de mi camerino no enciende.

\- Te tocó el cuarto maldito?

\- Qué? – gritó Marina.

\- No te asustes lo que ocurre es que le decimos así porque el apagador suele descomponerse con facilidad, es muy delicado sabes, tendrás que tratarlo con guantes de seda si es posible.

\- No me parece gracioso, pediré que me cambien de camerino.

\- Tranquilízate lo cambiaremos y quedará como nuevo.

\- Seguro?

\- Claro enseguida le diré a Ascott que cambie el foco.

\- Bueno piensas que con eso quedará resuelto el problema, no pienso tener que buscarte cada que ocurra lo mismo.

\- Descuide su majestad me cercioraré diariamente de que su camerino funcione adecuadamente.

\- Eso espero. – Marina cruzó los brazos y le sonrió al joven con algo de malicia.- No me gusta quedarme en la oscuridad entendido.

\- A sus ordenes princesa. – Clef encontró a Ascot al final del pasillo revisando los apuntadores.- Ascot podría revisar el cuarto maldito.

\- Otra vez? Lo revisé el mes pasado

\- Pues la doncella en peligro que vive ahí vino a expresar de la manera más atenta que resolviéramos su problema.

\- De acuerdo enseguida voy.

\- AAAASSSSCCCOOOOTTTTTT! – Llegó un grito, los dos chicos voltearon y encontraron a Lila en el extremo opuesto del pasillo – ME EXTRAÑASTE CARIÑO!

\- NOOOOO!- Gritó Ascot al verla acercarse.

\- Corre Ascot!- gritó Clef al tiempo que Ascot salía corriendo del lugar.

\- NO CORRAS YO TE ENCONTRARÉ DONDE QUIERA QUE TE ENCUENTRES.

\- Lila puedes dejarlo en paz. – dijo Clef cuando Lila pasó a su lado.

\- Clef no te metas sabes que amo a Ascot y no lo voy a dejar ir.

\- No pienso que sea la mejor manera de ganar su afecto.

\- Bueno él es la meta, pero puedo hacer muchas escalas sabes.

\- A que te refieres con eso?

\- No lo adivinas. – Lila se acerca un poco a Clef.

\- Lila déjalo en paz! – Luz apareció en ese momento.

\- Luz? Vamos déjame divertirme a mi manera, este chavo se merece un diez en mi lista.

\- Para ti todos los "chavos" se merecen un diez en tu lista.

\- Lo dices por Ricardo, no te preocupes él no te quería.

\- YO NO DIJE ESO!

\- Pero lo pensaste, no estés celosa él no era un buen chico para ti.

\- Cómo quieras, pero deja a los chicos en paz o te la verás con más de alguna novia celosa.

\- Cómo tu?

\- Yo no soy novia de ninguno.

\- Pero se te ven las ganas chiquita.

\- Cállate, sólo dices tonterías, pero te advierto que más de alguno ya tiene novia, debes andar con cuidado.

\- Huy, cómo me asustan tus palabras, Clef estas libre esta noche?

\- No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer después de salir de aquí.

\- Qué lástima, Ah! Lo olvidé Ascot salió de aquí. ESPERAME ASCOT YA VOY- Lila salió del lugar.

\- Qué chica?

\- Deberías haberla visto en Francia, esto no es nada.

\- ...quién era Ricardo? – Clef preguntó repentinamente

\- Un muchacho que no me supo valorar y por eso me perdió.

\- Por Lila.

\- Sí - Fue lo único que pudo decir Luz.

\- Clef ya van a arreglar mi cuarto, sigo esperando a que lo reparen. – apareció Marina de pronto.

\- Me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más nuestro técnico tuvo algunos asuntos urgentes que atender

\- Ja, ja, pobre Ascot no me gustaría estar en su lugar en estos momentos.

\- Y que lo digas Luz.

\- Ascot? Donde dejaste a Lila?

\- No sé, ni me interesa, ahora necesito esconderme.

\- Qué te parece si mientras piensas donde esconderte arreglas el foco de mi cuarto. –dijo Marina.

\- Excelente, vamos rápido antes que me encuentre.

\- Quién?- Preguntó Marina.

A lo lejos se escuchó – Ascooottt!-

\- Ella, corre.- Ascot echó a correr dejando atrás a Marina.

\- Espera! Pero que le pasa a ese chico.

\- Tiene algunos problemas – respondió Clef.

\- ASCOT! DONDE ESTÁS! – Apareció Lila

\- Ella es uno de esos problemas – concluyó Luz.

Marina miró a Lila entrar y salir por el pasillo y abrir toda puerta que encontraba, así que sólo pudo mirarla y juzgarla como loca.


	10. Chapter 10

¿Una obra de teatro?

Capítulo 10

\- No, te digo que es verdad, el cisne huyó cuando el búho apareció, todo se tornó extraño, no sé, era diferente.

\- Pero Alteza como puede un búho hacer todo eso.

\- Se dice que hay espíritus malignos en el bosque no me extrañaría que fuera uno de ellos.

\- Alteza la reina está aquí. – dijo una sirviente.

La reina (Alanis) entra en la habitación de su hijo, se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Eso no era necesario.- murmura Latis.

\- Hijo mío debes estar enterado ya del acontecimiento que sucederá mañana por la noche – Latis asiente con la cabeza, Alanis se apartó de él. – Bien así que espero que elijas a tu futura esposa de entre las cinco jóvenes princesas que he invitado de los reinos vecinos.

\- Pero madre... yo... no...

\- Lo sé hijo mío, pero créeme he realizado la mejor elección para ti, así que debes prepararte como te corresponde, sé que no me decepcionarás. – Latis cierra los ojos y asiente con la cabeza.- De acuerdo te veré en la cena. – La reina sale de la habitación dejando al príncipe con uno de sus sirvientes.

\- Felicidades príncipe.

\- Calla no debes felicitarme por nada, no conozco a ninguna de esas princesas por que había de alegrarme casarme con alguna de ellas.

\- Entonces que piensa hacer. – Latis voltea a la ventana de su habitación.

\- Iré a ver al cisne.

\- Qué?

\- Es probable que no vuelva a verlo en mucho tiempo, es mi deber despedirme.

\- Pero...

\- no hay peros!

\- Es probable que no le encuentre el sol comienza a declinar

\- Entonces debemos apresurarnos, andando.

El príncipe sale de escena y con eso termina un ensayo más.

\- Bien Latis estuviste muy bien, Ron debes hablar un poco más alto no es suficiente, las últimas filas no alcanzarán a oírte si sigues así.

\- Lo siento señora Deboner.

\- ahora que salga la princesa Odett.

Lucy aparece en escena con un vestido largo para que se acostumbrara al vestido real.

\- Bueno ahora demuéstranos por que te elegimos como personaje principal.

\- Sí – respondió la chica.

La escena se desarrolla en los pies de una escalera, una luz verde se refleja en el escenario creando la ilusión de agua, Lucy camina hacia la escalera y sube los primeros escalones cuando escucha una piedra caer al agua, se detiene y voltea lentamente encontrando a Latis a unos pasos de distancia.

\- Príncipe Sigfredo – dulcifica la voz y luce un poco sobresaltada por la presencia del príncipe.

\- Cómo sabes mi nombre? cual es el tuyo? – Lucy baja las escaleras y hace una reverencia.

\- Mi nombre es Odett, príncipe.

\- Es un lindo nombre pero, por que tenías apariencia de cisne?

\- Me temo que eso es debido a un maleficio que un hechicero lanzó sobre mi, durante el día soy un cisne pero por la noche regreso a mi apariencia humana.

\- Quién se atrevería a hacer un acto tan ruin. – Lucy bajó la cabeza y Latis se acercó a ella levantando su rostro – dime quién fue capaz?

\- Temo por su vida majestad, será mejor que se vaya, él nos esta escuchando en estos momentos.

\- Quieres decir que este castillo es suyo - Latis levantó la vista y Lucy asintió con la cabeza. – entonces terminaré con él ahora mismo. - haciendo ademán de sacar su espada. Latis avanza pero Lucy le detiene.

\- Eso es imposible, un hombre solo no puede hacerlo, mi reino fue destruido por tratar de oponérsele.

\- Tu... reino? – Lucy asintió nuevamente.

\- Mi padre se rehusó a darle mi mano en matrimonio al hechicero Rotbard y enfurecido destrozó todo nuestro reino para traerme por la fuerza, lanzándome una maldición para mostrarme cuan poderoso era.

\- Cómo? Por qué?

\- Para evitar que pudiera enamorarme de algún hombre y romper su domino sobre mi – desvió la vista hacia un lado – él sabe que yo seré libre el día en que alguien se enamore realmente de mi.

\- Podría mi amor hacer algo? - Lucy volteó a verlo súbitamente – Sin saberlo he estado enamorado de ti todos estos años, fue tu mirada la que aprisionó mi corazón, era sólo por ella que iba todos los días al lago.

Lucy lo miró fijamente sosteniendo la mirada de Latis, nunca antes le había costado tanto resistir una mirada, al parecer era él quien la hechizaba con la mirada.

\- Princesa, te suplico que vayas mañana al baile en mi castillo, ahí tendré que elegir una esposa y no deseo a nadie, a nadie que no seas tu como tal.

\- Me temo que eso es imposible. – Lucy comenzó a subir la escalera nuevamente – Te suplico me perdones.

\- Espera! en ese baile te juraré mi amor eterno y quedarás libre de tu maldición.

\- Es que aunque quisiera ir, él no me lo permitirá. – Lucy sube corriendo la escalera y con ello termina la escena.

\- Bien, eso está muy bien, sólo necesitan un poco más de practica y algo más de sentimiento, Latis quiero que repitan la escena, Othil y Rotbard prepárense.

Luz y Aguila se prepararon y después que Lucy y Latis repitieron la escena, salieron.

Aguila estaba recostado en una cama de troncos y hojas de árbol mientras que Luz llega brincando por unos cuantos troncos, poniendo en práctica lo que había aprendido en algunas clases de gimnasia.

\- Rotbard! Rotbard! Despierta dormilón ya es hora de levantarse el sol ya se ha ido. – El hechicero se revuelca en la cama y abre un poco los ojos viendo a Othil sentada en el borde uno de los troncos de la cama.

\- Deja de molestar Othil, aun es temprano.

\- Bueno, pero creo que te interesará saber que tu adorada Odett se entrevistó con un apuesto joven hoy.

\- QUE HAS DICHO? – Se levantó iracundo.

\- jhum, lo que oíste tonto, creo que ella estaba disfrutando mucho de ese encantador momento con Sigfredo sobre todo cuando la invitó al baile de mañana en la noche para hacerla su esposa.

\- Y POR QUE NO ME AVISASTE DE INMEDIATO?

\- No es mi obligación, si tanto te interesa vigílala tu, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ser niñera de esa mortal.

\- Othil...

\- Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie es tu responsabilidad por haberla traído al castillo, si fueras menos necio y un poco más inteligente habrías actuado en otra forma para obtener su corazón, eres muy impulsivo.

\- NO NECESITO TUS PALABRAS, DONDE ESTÁ?

\- Supongo que suspirando por su amor en su habitación.

\- CALLAAAA!

\- Me asustas!... que tengas suerte. – Con esto Rotbard sale de la escena.

\- Luz tu actuación puede mejorar, inténtenlo una vez más, Aguila estás muy bien pero necesito que ensayen esta escena un poco más entendido.

\- Sí – La escena se repitió una vez más, después seguiría una escena de Lucy y Aguila pero...

\- No, no, no, Luz tu actuación necesita más fuerza te estas burlando de él y tal parece que no quieres darle más que una sonrisa, necesito que repitan la escena una vez más.

La escena se repitió una vez más.

\- No quiero demorar más el ensayo, mañana volverán a repetir la escena.

Luz salió del escenario, había dado todo su esfuerzo y no había logrado satisfacer a su madre, no sabía si realmente estaba tan mal en su actuación o era un simple castigo por parte de Deboner.

Lucy y Aguila salieron a escena.

\- Odett, mi pequeña te encuentras ahí. – Odett trató de arrinconarse lo más que pudo. Rotbard entró en el escenario. – Cómo estás?

\- Rotbard...

\- Vamos no te asustes, quien era el joven que vino a visitarte el día de hoy.- Odett se aleja un poco más.

\- No me vas a decir quien era el simpático muchacho. –La mira con una firme determinación.- HABLA!

\- El... es... el príncipe Sigfredo.

\- Bien, vamos progresando y que quería ese jovensuelo.

\- Nada.

\- Llamas nada a una invitación a su palacio.

\- Cómo...?

\- Me subestimas Odett, pero déjemos eso para después no crees que ya es tiempo de que aceptes mi propuesta. - Odett se voltea hacia un tocador con la cabeza agachada. – Qué me respondes?

\- Rotbard, siempre haces la misma pregunta y obtienes la misma respuesta todas las noches.

\- No.

\- Por que insistes sabes perfectamente que no me casaré contigo.

\- Pero si con Sigfredo. – Odett pasa el dorso de su mano rápidamente para evitar que una lágrima caiga.- cómo puedes enamorarte de un joven que apenas conoces?

\- En eso te equivocas, he estado enamorada de él todos estos años! – dijo mientras volteaba a verlo.

\- Qué?

\- El paseaba por el lago todos los días.

\- Y por eso no podía ganarme tu corazón. – Odett volteó nuevamente la cabeza. – Interpretaré tu silencio como un sí, bien espero que Sigfredo pueda escoger a otra princesa por esposa ya que tu te quedarás en este lugar eternamente. – Odett volteó a verlo y no pudo decir nada pues el hechicero salió de la habitación con un gran portazo, la chica se arrodilló y cubrió su rostro con las manos comenzando a sollozar.

\- Bien es todo por hoy pueden marcharse, mañana continuaremos con las princesas así que prepárense en cuanto lleguen.

Todo se comenzó a movilizar en cuanto las palabras de la directora lo indicaron, ella se retiró del lugar y los actores regresaron a sus camerinos para dejar sus vestuarios y regresar a sus casas.

\- Marina puedes ayudarme con este vestido.

\- Claro Lucy, sabes me sorprendiste con esa actuación parecías tan frágil.

\- He practicado mucho, debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo por ustedes – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón, HEY! Qué pasa en mi camerino?

\- Parece que están remodelándolo.

\- Tanto alboroto para cambiar un simple foco.

\- Marina puedes venir un momento, necesitamos tu opinión. – Clef llamó a Marina.

\- Para poner un foco?

\- Pues sí, debemos explicarte el complicado mecanismo de prender la luz.

\- Vaya tontería, Lucy en un momento regreso.

\- Descuida, estaré en mi camerino.

Lucy continua hacia su camino pero al pasar junto al camerino de Latis lo encuentra abierto y vacío, algo llamó su atención, una fotografía sobre una mesa, con curiosidad entró en el cuarto y se aproximó a la mesa, tomó el cuadro, había dos personas en él, Latis sentado de frente en una motocicleta roja viendo a la cámara, la siguiente figura era un joven muy parecido a Latis sólo que con cabello largo, apoyado en el frente de la motocicleta mirando a la cámara también, ambos parecían muy felices, la imagen conmovió a la joven.

\- Qué haces aquí? – la sorprendió una voz repentinamente, era Latis, Lucy sintió una mirada fría procedente de sus ojos congelando sus movimientos.

\- Yo... sólo...

\- Creí que eras alguien más – la interrumpió Latis, se aproximó y tomó la fotografía de sus manos. – No deberías estar aquí.

\- Vi la foto y sentí curiosidad... quién es?

\- Mi hermano mayor.

\- No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.

\- Ya no importa hace mucho tiempo que murió.

\- Lo siento.

\- Lucy! – llamó Marina desde la puerta al ver a su amiga.

\- Marina enseguida voy.

Marina se quedó en la puerta mirándola con un poco de desconcierto, Lucy volteo a ver a Latis y salió de la habitación, dejando solo.

\- Lucy (Latis miró la foto) no fue un accidente, todo estaba planeado. – apretó los puños y casi logra romper el cuadro.

Marina acompañó a Lucy a su camerino.

\- Marina donde está Anaís?

\- Caldina le dio un mensaje, creo que Luz quería hablar con ella.

\- De qué?

\- No lo sé.

Anaís se dirige a un salón en la parte trasera del teatro.

Mientras en el salón.

\- Paris escúchame te llamé por algo... deja de jugar con esa espada de utilería.

\- Sería un buen mosquetero con esta arma.

\- Serías un buen bufón presta atención... cuidado podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien... deja de jugar por un minuto.

\- Tranquila, no estoy haciendo nada malo... dime por qué me llamaste.

\- Yo...No de nuevo.

Paris jugaba con la espada de utilería cerca de la entrada cuando de pronto esta se abre y entra Anaís siendo atizada en el pecho por la espada, la chica abrió inmensamente los ojos y Paris se quedó de una sola pieza, Anaís lo miró y sus puños comenzaron a temblar de furia descargándose en la mejilla de Paris.

Luz tapó sus ojos al ver el fracaso de su misión cupido.

\- Luz si tenías planeado presentarme a tu amigo creo que no lo lograste, nos veremos mañana – Anaís sale del salón, mientras Paris se recuperaba de la impresión y sobaba su mejilla.

\- Paris cuando te dije que la tenías flechada era sólo una metáfora, bien hecho Romeo.

\- Ella es una de las actrices?

\- Sí, pero no me dejaste explicarte nada llevó 10 minutos tratando de hablar contigo.

Paris miró la puerta cerrada por unos minutos sin comprender bien que era lo que había pasado.


	11. Chapter 11

¿Una obra de teatro?

Capítulo 11

La chica miró la residencia que levantaba frente a ella, parecía un palacio pero no logró verla en toda su extensión por la existencia de una enorme barda frente a la mansión.

\- Wow! Esto es ser una familia importante – Luz presionó el interruptor del comunicador.

\- Sí – contestó una voz por el aparato.

\- Buenos días señor, tengo una cita con...

\- La estabamos esperando, pase por favor.

\- Gracias.

La puerta se abrió y Luz pudo entrar pero se detuvo al ser recibida por una vista espléndida de los jardines laterales con sus enormes árboles, el camino hacia la casa era cortó pero rebosante de vegetación.

\- No está mal. – Miró la entrada, las largas columnas blancas de la escalera terminadas en capiteles adornados con miles de detalles de flores y animales que terminaban en el techo.

\- Sea bienvenida – dijo un mayordomo desde la entrada.

\- Gracias por recibirme.

\- La conduciré a la biblioteca ahí podrá encontrar la información que necesite para hacer su investigación.

\- Sí – El mayordomo entró en la residencia, Luz quedó sorprendida por la amplitud del lugar, en el recibidor se extendía una alfombra tinta con una mesa de caoba en el centro, una carpeta blanca servía de base a un fino florero de cristal con muchas especies de flores blancas, al fondo el piso de mármol llevaba a una enorme escalera que se subdividía en dos llevando a la parte superior de la casa, en el centro de la escalera había un cuadro de una dama rubia.

\- Es por aquí, señorita.

\- Eh? A sí – un rápido vistazo le hizo observar un salón en el lado este de la casa. - disculpe señor ese es un salón de baile?

\- Así es, pero desde hace mucho tiempo no se utiliza para nada.

\- Qué lástima. – Luz miró la puerta de madera que abrió el mayordomo, la biblioteca era más oscura que el resto de la casa, la madera le daba un tono rústico y un tanto tétrico. – "Este debe ser el escenario para un crimen" – pensó Luz, pero su teoría fue rota cuando el mayordomo descorrió las cortinas y los rayos del sol inundaron la habitación permitiéndole una vista más extensa del lugar, un escritorio en la parte derecha de la habitación rodeado de miles de libreros, con diversos y muy variados libros hacía parecer el lugar más un estudio que una biblioteca, tres asientos en la parte izquierda del recinto le daban un toque acogedor y agradable, en el extremo opuesto una chimenea terminaba de rustificar el lugar, una pintura sobre ella era el único cuadro con que contaba el lugar. – disculpe quien es la persona del cuadro?

\- El dueño de la casa señorita, me retiro para que pueda concentrase.

\- Sí, muchas gracias si necesito algo se lo haré saber – el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto. Luz se acercó a contemplar el cuadro. - Eduardo Silver Hildebrand II, Vaya título. – Inspeccionó la imagen, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y ojos grises se mostraba orgulloso y arrogante, pero había un brillo de ternura en su mirada, haciéndolo lucir más humano, casi paternal, lo miró unos momentos pero recayó en un detalle, el escudo Silver estaba en una medalla de su atuendo. – Eso es amor a la familia, bueno a trabajar. – volviéndose hacia el escritorio observó tres libros sobre el, en cada libro había un separador, habían sido seleccionados para facilitarse su investigación, sonrió y comenzó a leer.

El tiempo comenzó a correr y Luz encontró mucha más información de la que esperaba, los orígenes de la familia Silver habían sido Italianos pero durante la primera y segunda guerra mundial habían vagado por toda Europa y Asia, hasta que los negocios los orillaron a establecerse en Japón, el último heredero Silver era una joven llamada Catalina.

\- "Mi maestro se irá de espaldas cuando vea mi investigación" – En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta. – Adelante. - el mayordomo entró.

\- Permiso, el señor desea saber si le gustaría tomar el té en la terraza.

\- Té? Claro, tomaré un descanso. – Luz fue conducida a la terraza donde se encontraba un señor de cabello canoso, sus ojos grises miraban el viento jugar con las plantas del jardín. – Buenas tardes señor. – El hombre esbozó una mueca, que Luz interpretó como una sonrisa. - Disculpe sería mucha molestia si me llevara los libros.

\- No – respondió el hombre.

\- Gracias. – Luz se sentó en la silla y observó la mesa del té, había unos cuantos dulces para acompañar la bebida.

\- Cómo te llamas niña?

\- Yo? Me llamo Luz, Señor.

\- Luz, es un bonito nombre, cuantos años tienes pequeña?

\- 16 años

\- Luz te voy a dar un consejo, Nunca desprecies a tus padre, ellos saben lo que es mejor para ti aunque no los entiendas. – Luz se extrañó de las palabras del Señor Silver, quién era él para darle semejante consejo.

\- No creo que sea cierto, muchas veces son crueles en sus acciones, por que habría de ser eso bueno.

\- Tú las consideras crueles, pero el tiempo le da la razón a los mayores.

\- No lo creo. – La chica miró retadoramente al Señor Silver.

\- Tienes problemas con tus padres por tu caracter no es cierto pequeña, puedo notarlo por la forma retadora en la que miras a un completo extraño por que te ha hecho ver la realidad, con unas simples palabras. – Luz desvió un poco la mirada, el viento movió la tranquila superficie de una fuente en el centro del jardín, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la mirada de Silver sobre ella.

\- No pienso discutir un asunto así con alguien como usted.

\- Eso me parece perfecto, pero déjame decirte que no eres una mala persona pequeña, sólo eres un pequeño gatito asustado.

\- Yo no soy ningún gatito asustado.

\- Tu mirada dice lo contrario, me recuerdas mucho a mi hija Catalina.

\- Dónde está ella? Es la chica del cuadro de la escalera no?

\- Así es, ella es Catalina Silver, mi hija, pero hace 25 años que no sé nada de ella.

\- No sabe nada, cómo es eso posible, no es usted su padre?

\- 25 años... – suspiró - te vuelvo a dar el mismo consejo, no desprecies a tus padres.

\- Huyó? Por eso no sabe nada de ella?

\- Sí, huyó, todo porque no la dejé casarse. Jhum, estoy seguro que el tiempo me dio la razón aunque ella ya no tuvo el valor para regresar.

\- Y sí no fue eso lo que la detuvo, tal vez pudo haber sufrido un accidente o algo más.

\- No pude estar con ella en ese caso y lo único que me permitiría reconocerla sería el regalo que le dio su madre, pero tal vez ese obsequio se haya perdido también.

\- Regalo? Cuál regalo?

\- No has puesto atención en la información que te dejé verdad? desde hace 50 generaciones, las mujeres de la familia Silver han tenido una medalla con el emblema de la familia, pero después de lo ocurrido no creo que esa tradición continúe.

\- No ha pensado en contratar un investigador privado, teniendo tanto dinero no creo que le afecte mucho y no perdería nada.

\- Tal vez? Por cierto para qué necesitas este trabajo?

\- Es una tarea que me dejó un maestro, lo odio, no resistió el hecho de haberlo dejado plantado un día.

\- Je,je veo que recibiste tu castigo.

\- No se burle, no me agrada investigar cosas, por eso me castigo de esa forma, si de perdida me hubiera pedido que investigara acerca del teatro no me habría importado.

\- Te gusta el teatro?

\- Me encanta, por eso soy actriz.

\- Qué interesante y dime vas a presentar alguna obra.

\- Sí, el próximo fin de semana tendremos 6 presentaciones, que le parece, no somos tan malos eh?

\- Bueno y dónde piensan celebrar la primera presentación?

\- Celebrar? Aun no lo sé.

\- Tal vez podría ofrecerles mi casa, tu misma lo dijiste tengo tanto dinero que no me importaría gastar un poco. – Luz se sorprendió por las palabras del Señor Silver.

\- Bueno, pero aun tendría que arreglarlo con mi madre, ella es la directora de la compañía y no sé tal vez podría negarse.

\- Yo me encargaré de eso no te preocupes.

\- Bueno siendo así, creo que no habrá inconveniente.

\- Seguramente vendrás con tu novio al baile no?

\- No tengo novio.

\- Eso se puede arreglar.

\- No me importa venir con nadie a la fiesta! – Luz alzó un poco su tono de voz ante la insistencia de Silver.

\- Vemos que tienes un carácter fuerte niña, me agradas por eso.

Un reloj comenzó a tocar las campanadas, Luz tenía que irse para llegar temprano a los ensayos.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme ahora, le traeré los libros mañana o en dos días máximo.

\- No te apures, no necesito eso libros, puedes quedártelos el tiempo que sea necesario.

\- Gracias, pero no los necesito más tiempo.

La chica salió, recogió los libros y antes de marcharse, observó el cuadro de Catalina la chica llevaba el medallón Silver.

\- Así que ese es el regalo de tu madre. – Se volteó y salió de la residencia.

Los ensayos acababan de empezar cuando Luz llegó al teatro, en el corredor se encontraban las cinco princesas esperando su turno para entrar.

\- Listas? – preguntó Marina.

\- Eso creo. – Respondió Karina.

\- Todo saldrá bien ya lo verás – dijo Marcela.

\- Bueno niñas, entremos en escena. – con un toque de arrogancia Lila pasó frente a sus compañeras, Marina esbozó una sonrisa de malicia y le tomó la delantera, apareciendo segura en el escenario con una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Lila.

El escenario había sido decorado como una lujosa habitación de palacio, cada princesa se encontraba realizando diferentes actividades en la habitación mientras una sirviente preparaba una bebida para las comensales.

\- Su té Alteza – dijo al tiempo que entregaba una taza a Marina y salía.

\- Gracias – respondió Marina.

\- Así que usted es la princesa Ingrid, es un placer conocerla.

\- Igualmente princesa Diana. – Marina hizo una reverencia ante Lila.

\- He escuchado que vuestro padre tiene planes muy prometedores para vuestro reino si llegara a ser elegida como esposa de Sigfredo.

\- Esos son simples rumores, que no debería creer. – Respondió Marina.

\- Si esos rumores son ciertos, Sigfredo podría elegir a la princesa por su posición económica más que por su belleza no? – Dijo Marcela, en ese momento Anaís cerró el libro que había estado leyendo.

\- Princesa Irene no debería hablar así. – La corrigió Anaís.

\- Su Alteza Imperial Virginia nos honra con unas palabras de reflexión – se burló Lila.

\- Debería comportarse como el protocolo lo exige, princesa Diana, no deberían subestimar a nadie, tal vez Sigfredo no busque la posición económica como mencionó Irene este reino está en una etapa de esplendor y no lo necesita. – contestó Anaís ante la burla.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Virginia, pero el príncipe podría mejorar sus relaciones con otros reinos al adquirir nupcias con alguna de nosotras, eso podría resolver futuros conflictos no le parece? – Dijo Marina mirando a Anaís con una sonrisa en los labios misma que fue correspondida con gratitud por la chica, mientras tanto Lila se acercó al asiento donde Karina descansaba leyendo un libro hasta sentir la mirada sobre ella.

\- Vuestra Alteza Ambar se mantiene muy callada. – La chica volteó a verla.

\- No pienso especular con rumores.

\- Así que se mantendrá alejada de la discusión.

\- Es mejor así

\- Eso es lo que ha hecho que vuestro reino se mantenga al margen de los asuntos importantes, no?

\- El bienestar del reino es lo primero, no tiene caso inmiscuirse en asuntos de otros países si no se obtendrán más que problemas.

\- Una pacifista, eso es bueno Majestad, vuestro reino debe prosperar con vuestra actitud.

Las chicas voltearon al observar la discusión.

\- Princesa Diana, se comporta demasiado Sarcástica para mi gusto. – dijo molesta Karina.

\- Lo lamento princesa Ambar no fue mi intensión ofenderla, sólo daba mi punto de vista – Karina se levanta de su asiento. – Le ofrezco una disculpa por mi comportamiento. – dijo Lila.

\- Acepto sus disculpas, ahora si me lo permiten debo regresar a mis aposentos – Karina sale de la escena.

\- Yo también regresaré a mi alcoba, supongo que vosotras haréis lo mismo – Dijo Anaís. – Os veré en la noche, con vuestro permiso. – Anaís se retira.

\- La princesa Virginia es prudente, tal vez podría ser la candidata perfecta para el futuro rey.

\- Irene, no estará menospreciando vuestras cualidades o sí? – Preguntó Marina.

\- No, pero ella tiene más posibilidades, tiene una fama que ha ganado a pulso. – Marcela se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

\- Sí, es cierto, es bella, es educada y es prudente, cuenta con un reino prospero, pero no es competencia para mi, yo seré la futura reina. – dijo Lila arrogantemente.

\- Esta adelantándose a los hechos Alteza, Sigfredo es quien tendrá la última palabra de este asunto – Marina pasó junto a Lila, mirándola por sobre el hombro – hasta entonces no puede asegurar nada, con vuestro permiso, debo alistarme para la celebración de esta noche. – Marina salió de escena.

\- Otra chica prospecta, pero me pregunto quien será la elegida a final de cuentas. – dijo Lila.

\- Deberemos ser pacientes, no coma ansias Alteza– repuso Marcela.

\- Me retiro princesa Irene, usted no se marchará a sus habitaciones?

\- Me quedaré un rato más.

\- En ese caso, os veré esta noche. – Lila sale de escena, y Marcela se sienta a leer un libro, pero en la ventana el cielo parece tornarse de un color rojo sangre.

\- Algo malo puede ocurrir – Se levantó y miró el cielo, un frío recorrió su cuerpo – Este baile puede ser funesto – volteó la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Las chicas salieron nuevamente, Deboner había estudiado su actuación.

\- Bien chicas, este primer ensayo ha salido muy bien, pero no quiero que sea bien sino excelente me han entendido.

\- Sí – respondieron las chicas.

\- Karina, necesito que controles un poco tus nervios, esta no es la primera vez que actúas quiero que te muestres tan segura como en la audición.

\- Sí – dijo la joven.

\- Marcela, estuviste peleando por la parte final, quiero que luzcas un poco más consternada, Irene está asustada por el color del cielo, por un presagio, puedes mirar al público en ese momento, junta las manos o hacer cualquier movimiento para darle más realismo a tu actuación.

\- Sí – Respondió la chica.

\- Lila quiero que controles un poco tu temperamento, sé que te apasionó la escena pero no debes mostrarte tan agresiva.

\- Entendido.

\- En lo que respecta a ustedes dos – dijo mirando a Marina y a Anaís – Alguna vez han tomado clases de etiqueta o algo parecido.

\- No – respondieron las dos.

\- Sus familias son ricas.

\- Sí – Respondió Marina.

\- Ahora entiendo, las han educado muy bien muchachas, quedé muy complacida con su actuación, pero como les mencioné antes no quiero que sea buena sino excelente.

\- Sí – Respondieron las dos.

\- Bien, ahora quiero hablar con todos. – con un poco de sorpresa, aparecieron los actores y el conjunto de técnicos. – Muchachos tengo que decirles algo acerca de la primera obra que presentaremos la próxima semana, antes de empezar los ensayos recibí una invitación muy formal de una persona que nos ofrece una fiesta de recepción para celebrar la primera presentación, conozco a esta persona y por ello acepté la invitación, así que espero que disfruten de la fiesta, será cuando terminemos la obra en la casa Hildebran, el que quiera la dirección puede pasar a mi oficina y se las proporcionaré, eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Los ensayos terminaron, después del anuncio la noticia de la fiesta provocó la alegría de las chicas, qué vestido se pondrían, cómo se peinarían, así como mil y un detalles más que tendrían que resolver para asistir a la fiesta, además también flotaba una pregunta en el ambiente, con quién asistirían a la fiesta?


	12. Chapter 12

**¿Una obra de teatro?**

Capítulo 12

Los ensayos terminaron y los actores se disponían a retirarse a sus casas, Lucy y sus amigas se separaban para regresar a sus respectivas casas.

\- Nos veremos mañana chicas. – se despidió Lucy y continuó caminando por una calle un tanto solitaria, cruzó la calle y dio la vuelta en la primera esquina, aun estaba muy lejos de su casa y debía apresurarse si quería llegar antes que el sol se ocultara por completo, pero...

\- Disculpa te importaría decirme a donde te diriges? – Lucy inocentemente volteó hacia el auto de donde había provenido la voz encontrando para su sorpresa a Latis en su interior.

\- Yo?... a mi casa. – dijo acercándose al auto.

\- Hmm... y está muy lejos?

\- Pues... sí – dijo sacando la lengua, Latis sonrió.

\- Sube yo te llevaré.

\- No, no es necesario yo puedo...

\- Irte sola y exponerte a que algo te pueda pasar en el camino si no llegas antes que el sol se oculte, lo cual debe ser en 5 ó 10 minutos no es verdad?

\- Pues...

\- Vamos sube. – Latis detuvo el auto y bajó de el dirigiéndose hacia la chica. – O me dirás ahora que soy un desconocido y que podría secuestrarte de aquí a tu casa.

\- No, tampoco he dicho eso es sólo que... no quiero molestarte tal vez tengas que llegar a tu casa o hacer alguna otra cosa.

\- Pueden esperar, anda, te llevo. – dijo y le tendió la mano.

\- Gracias – Lucy tomó su mano y subió al auto, Latis colocó el seguro antes de cerrar la puerta, después dio la vuelta, entró en el auto y lo encendió emprendiendo el camino.

Después de unos momentos.

\- Latis dime una cosa, es cierto que eres hijo de un hombre muy rico?

\- Estuvieron platicando con Caldina.

\- ...sí.

\- Lo supuse, ella tiene la extraña costumbre de hablar de más.

\- Entonces es cierto.

\- Sí.

\- Y por qué estas en el teatro, te agrada tanto actuar? – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

\- No, son otras razones lo que me mantienen en el teatro.

\- Otras razones? – preguntó extrañada de la respuesta.

\- Por cierto has mejorado mucho en los ensayos. – Latis cambió de tema rápidamente.

\- Sí. – dijo Lucy sin mucho animo.

\- Te sucede algo?

\- Nada... dime algo, tu y Alanis son amigos o... algo más?

\- Qué? Ella y yo no somos nada por que lo dices.

\- Es que siempre te veo con ella.

\- Sólo por que me parezco un poco a mi hermano, ella lo amaba y no lo ha podido olvidar, es asfixiante muchas veces.

\- En serio... no son nada – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Te alegra no es verdad.

\- No ... – Lucy desvió la mirada al sentir que el color subía por sus mejilla.

\- Descuida sólo pienso en ti - Lucy no supo interpretar esas palabras eran una burla o lo diría en serio.

El auto se detuvo en un semáforo y Latis aprovechó para tomar la mano de Lucy, la chica volteo y miró los misteriosos ojos de Latis casi frente a ella.

\- Te gustaría ser mi pareja en la fiesta – Lucy sentía el corazón en la garganta latiendo a mil por hora, hubiera respondido SÍIIIII! Pero no salieron las palabras y terminó murmurando un sí apenas audible.

Llegaron a la casa de Lucy y Latis la ayudó a bajar, ella entró a su casa saludó a sus hermanos de los más normal dirigiéndose a su habitación, una vez ahí reaccionó lo que había ocurrido.

"Me pidió ir a la fiesta con él" fue su pensamiento, una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro lentamente. SÍ! – gritó alegremente se cambió y fue a cenar, sus hermanos la notaron peculiarmente alegre esa noche.

\- Estás segura, wow cómo lo lograste?

\- Bueno fue algo que simplemente se dio, no sé; estuvimos platicando y me propuso hacer la recepción.

\- Me alegra – Presea platicaba con Luz mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del teatro.

\- Bueno eso creo pero por que dijo Deboner que conocía a esta persona, yo nunca antes la había visto.

\- Tal vez algún romance pasado.

\- Tienes muchas ideas Presea, mi madre es demasiado fría como para haber tenido algún romance, aun me cuesta creer que soy su hija.

\- Ya lo ves si tiene una hija por que no podría ser.

\- Creo que mejor le preguntaré en lugar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

\- Eso es mejor

\- Oye!- Luz se detiene en seco antes de que Presea salga del teatro.

\- Qué ocurre?

\- Donde está Marsha?

\- No lo sé, no lo he visto, apresúrate a encontrarlo o cerrarán el teatro.

\- Eso no es problema yo tengo llave pero no quiero que se quede dentro, después de todo los gatos tienen uñas que afilan en cualquier lado y es un invitado incógnito en el teatro recuerdas, regreso enseguida, dile a Deboner que no tardaré en salir.

\- De acuerdo. – Presea salió y Luz regresó dentro del teatro, no había nadie.

\- Marsha! – gritó al entrar en la sala. – Dónde estará? – Se puso a pensar un momento dirigiéndose después hacia su camerino. – Marsha, ven pequeño dónde estás?

\- Meow – El gatito apareció de pronto en el pasillo.

\- Bueno al menos ya te encontré, ven pequeño. – El gatito la miró un momento y entró corriendo en el camerino de Latis.

\- Marsha ven aquí! No sabes en donde te estás metiendo gato! – Luz siguió al gato y abrió lentamente la puerta – Marsha! – dijo un poco más fuerte y más seria, al prender el interruptor.

\- Meow – El gato se había acurrucado en la cama que tenía al lado un mueble con muchos papeles.

\- Gato, no sabes donde te has metido, ven aquí.

\- Grrrrrrraun – Luz se sorprendió por la reacción de Marsha.

\- Mira gato no tengo tiempo para estar jugando tenemos que irnos ya. – El gato brincó sobre el mueble tirando todos los papeles de la superficie. – realmente no sabes lo que has hecho verdad Marsha – con los ojos cerrados apretó los puños con rabia – VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! – el grito dejó completamente frío al gatito y se acercó temeroso a su dueña – muy bien así me gusta – agarró al gato en brazos y miró el montón de hojas en el piso. - Ahora tendré que recoger este desorden. – miró a Marsha y volvió a depositarlo sobre la cama.

\- Meow – el gato la miró un poco extrañado.

\- No te vayas entendiste.

El gatito se acurrucó entre las mantas.

\- Mejor, enseguida nos iremos de aquí.

Comenzó a recoger los papeles del suelo, muchos parecían ser recortes de periódico.

\- Hmm? – un papel llamó su atención, el encabezado de la noticia decía "Nuevo Pilar de Céfiro", sintió curiosidad y leyó el artículo.

\- La compañía teatral Céfiro ha cambiado de pilar, la directora y productora Deboner Devaris a adquirido los derechos y propiedades de la compañía y el teatro Céfiro recientemente. – eso era lo que decía el primer párrafo del artículo. – Hm? Que raro que coleccione este tipo de artículos. – siguió hojeando los papeles y encontró la descripción de un carro al parecer este carro había sufrido una "descompostura" y eran las características que se habían encontrado.

\- Perdida casi total – miró casi al pie de la hoja – extrañamente los frenos habían sido desmantelados. – algo no esta bien en todo esto - continuó hojeando y encontró otro recorte interesante.

\- Un extraño accidente automovilístico cobra la vida de dos personas. – Luz meditó un momento, comparó las fechas de los artículos las fechas variaban por un mínimo espacio de una semana. – Será acaso posible? - comenzó a leer el segundo artículo y encontró como coincidencia los nombres de Zagato y Esmeralda.

\- Lo que suponía, así que por eso es que no puede olvidar lo que ocurrió, pero... por ellos dos, no tiene sentido, la compañía era del padre de Latis. – Meneó la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, el creer que esos dos artículos tuvieran algún tipo de relación sería dudar de su propia madre. – Se realista Luz, esos dos artículos hablan de cosas totalmente distintas no tiene sentido matar al hijo cuando el que importa es el padre.

\- Luz! – La chica escuchó la voz de Presea buscándola, apresurándose a recoger las pocas hojas que quedaban esparcidas por el suelo las colocó en su lugar de origen a gran velocidad, recogió a Marsha y salió del camerino.

\- En seguida voy Presea! – gritó dirigiéndose hacia donde se escuchaba la voz y abrazó fuertemente a su gato.

\- Luz, veo que has encontrado a tu gato, vámonos ya o tu mamá se pondrá furiosa

\- Sí – dijo secamente la chica mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida con una misteriosa cara.

\- Te sucede algo?

\- Eh? No nada, sólo es que estoy cansada por haber buscado a Marsha por todo el teatro – dijo Luz con una sonrisa y acariciando fuertemente a Marsha como si quisiera que no la delatara, pero el gatito sólo volteo a verla. – es muy escurridizo sabes. - dijo entre dientes mientras miraba nuevamente al gato sintiendo su mirada inquisidora.

\- Sabes si no fuera imposible me parecería como si Marsha te estuviera recriminando algo.

\- Tienes una gran imaginación Presea. – Luz se adelantó y salió del teatro – apresúrate es muy tarde.

\- Sí – respondió y cerró la puerta del teatro.

\- Estás segura que son los últimos días?

\- Claro, Marina mira en esta hoja lo dice detalladamente.

\- Déjame ver eso, no puede ser posible que haya una feria y no vayamos. – Marina tomó la hoja de manos de Anaís y la estudio – Cierto es el último fin de semana, en ese caso iremos antes que termine.

\- Pero no debemos buscar los vestidos este fin de semana.

\- Mmmm... tienes razón que haremos... – cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos. – si vamos el sábado tendremos el domingo libre para ir a la feria no?, pero... si no nos alcanza el sábado.

\- En ese caso iremos también el domingo en la mañana y tendremos la tarde libre.

\- Pero es mejor ir temprano a las ferias más si es el último día, en las tardes es casi imposible disfrutarlas.

\- Entonces iremos el sábado.

\- Sí eso es lo que haremos, así que mañana será un día muy pesado.

\- Bueno le diremos a Lucy en cuanto llegue.

\- Que le habrá pasado? – ambas chicas miraban la puerta de entrada esperando a su amiga faltante.

\- Qué miran – Lucy apareció detrás de ellas.

\- Lucy, en que momento llegaste no te vimos entrar.

\- Llegué antes que ustedes pero estuve hablando con Caldina en uno de los salones, por cierto quiere que todos vayamos al salón 3 después de los ensayos.

\- Por qué?

\- Es una sorpresa.

\- Una sorpresa. – Marina miró a Lucy. – por que te ves tan contenta, esa sonrisa no es normal en ti, cuéntanos que es lo que te puso de tan buen humor. – Lucy se sonrojo ante el comentario de Marina.

\- Yo? Pues... este, yo...

\- No sé por qué me parece que tiene que ver con Latis. – Anaís sonrió mientras veía a Lucy

\- Anaís tu también?

\- Vamos cuéntanos.

\- Pues... ya tengo pareja para el baile.

\- Lo sabía – Marina lucía orgullosa de haber descubierto el secreto de su amiga. – pero tienes que contarnos los detalles con punto y coma.

\- Ja, ja, no hay nada que contar sólo me pidió que fuera con él es todo.

\- No te creo.

\- Marina ya tiene pareja para el baile? – preguntó Lucy evadiendo la respuesta.

\- No, pero presiento que pronto lo tendré.

\- Y por qué tan segura? – preguntó Anaís.

\- Digamos que me lo dijo un pajarito.

\- Cuanto misterio por que no nos cuentas. – Las dos chicas miraron con curiosidad a la chica de cabello acuamarino.

\- Será una sorpresa, ahora preparémonos los ensayos comenzaran.

\- No cambies el tema, tienes que contarnos – Lucy insistió al respecto.

\- Ah, ah, ah. – Marina agitó su dedo de un lado a otro - las dejaré con la incógnita al respecto. – levantándose se dirigió a su camerino.

\- Y que hay de ti Anaís?

\- Aun no tengo, pero queda una semana para conseguir una buena pareja. – Dijo Anaís sonriente.

\- Sí.

\- Qué puedo hacer? – Rotbard paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. – Dudo que Sigfredo se case con alguien más que no sea Odett.

\- Por eso la dejaste como humana, para que no huyera con Sigfredo, qué te preocupa, que Odett no lo olvide o que Sigfredo venga a buscarla. – Othil miraba la caminata de Rotbard desde un asiento con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, la enorme fogata verde que iluminaba la habitación con un color verde le daba una apariencia temible a la figura del hechicero y a la sonrisa de la joven.

\- Ese jovenzuelo no puede venir aquí, si tiene la osadía de venir lo mato! – Rotbard puso sus manos a los lados del asiento de Othil y la miró seriamente.

\- No subestimes eso que llaman amor, muchas personas son lo suficientemente tontas como para sacrificarse por el.

\- Calla... tengo bastantes problemas como para escucharte. – se alejó nuevamente.

\- Hm, si lo que te preocupa es Sigfredo tengo la solución perfecta para eso, si me dejas intervenir no tendrás que preocuparte por él, tal vez Odett sufra hasta las lágrimas pero después de esto no tendrás problemas para ganar su corazón.

\- Pero como lo harás, él no quiere saber nada de nadie que no sea Odett.

\- Los hombres son tan tontos, yo me casaré con él, acaso no parezco la hermana gemela de tu Adorada Odett. – dijo levantándose del asiento.

\- Pues... ahora que lo mencionas... es cierto te pareces mucho a ella.

\- Resuelto ese problema no me queda más que alistarme para el baile de esta noche donde conoceré a mi futuro esposo y tu no tendrás más problemas con Odett – Othil se aleja un poco – te recomiendo que descanses si quieres presenciar el baile, en lo que respecta a mi tengo muchas cosas que hacer para estar lista.

\- Después de esta noche el amor de Odett será mío, ja, ja, ja, ja, JA, JA, JA, JA.

En un extremo del escenario aparece Sigfredo viendo al horizonte desde un balcón vestido con sus ropajes reales, esperando la hora de la celebración, en el extremo opuesto Odett, miraba también hacia el horizonte, las carcajadas de Rotbad seguían oyéndose.

\- Sigfredo. – murmuró Odett, escuchando la risa de Rotbad presintió lo peor en su destino y cubriendo su cara con las manos comenzó a llorar.

Los ensayos terminaron y como prometieron se presentaron en el salón 3 donde Caldina los esperaba.

\- Bueno chicos espero que estén cómodos – les sonrió la chica de cabello rosado.

\- Caldina quieres develar tanto misterio – le dijo Luz.

\- Tranquila pequeña, todo será dicho a su debido tiempo.

\- Bueno y que esperamos?

\- A Presea – respondió la ilusionista

\- Aquí estoy – Presea apareció en la entrada del salón dirigiéndose a Caldina, ambas sonrieron al ver a todos los actores reunidos.

\- Y bien? – dijo Lila.

\- Bueno hemos estado platicando con algunos de ustedes al respecto de la fiesta – comenzó Caldina.

\- Sí y eso que tiene que ver.

\- Como es una fiesta para celebrar la obra pensamos que sería buena idea que todos nos disfrazáramos precisamente como si fuéramos personajes de la obra.

\- Tanto misterio para esto. – refunfuñó Lila.

\- Tranquila fiera no sabemos si ustedes aceptan nuestra propuesta todavía.

\- Pues por mi no hay inconveniente – respondió Lila saliendo de la habitación.

\- Un simple sí habría bastado.

\- Calmada chica – Clef tranquilizó a Luz.

\- Entonces que dicen? – preguntó Presea.

Todos aceptaron la propuesta con gusto y se retiraron después de eso.

\- Eso nos deja el día de mañana libre – Sonrió Marina

\- Para qué? – preguntó Lucy

\- Hay una feria este fin de semana que dices Lucy puedes venir? – dijo Anaís.

\- Claro – sonrió Lucy, las tres chicas salieron del teatro.

\- Caldina entre tus curiosidades no se te olvidó llamar a alguien.

\- A alguien? A quién?

\- A Paris, como se supone que se enterará.

\- Tu se lo dirás.

\- Yo porqué? No, espera creo que es una buena idea – la chica se llevó una mano a la barbilla – yo se lo diré.

\- Que tienes en mente.

\- Aun soy cupido sabes.

\- Luz que piensas hacer.

\- Ya lo verás primero tengo que planear mi estrategia.

\- Pues que tengas suerte nos veremos el Lunes.

\- Sí.

Caldina se despidió de Luz y salió del teatro.


	13. Chapter 13

**¿Una obra de teatro?**

Capítulo 13

Las nubes cubren gran parte del cielo, el sol brilla tenuemente.

\- Espero que no llueva, esas nubes no me inspiran confianza.

\- Pues ahora que lo dices Anaís... no creo que llueva. – Dijo Marina alegremente.

\- Bueno las nubes dicen lo contrario.

\- No seas pesimista, este es un día de diversión a pesar de todo.

\- Bueno, entonces a divertirnos chicas. – Anaís se adelantó un poco a la puerta de la feria y pidió las entradas.

\- Marina, Anaís a donde iremos primero?

\- Tranquila Lucy veamos el mapa... hacia acá.

\- Si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna. – dijo Lucy

\- Y después iremos a la Montaña Rusa. – dijo Marina.

\- No gracias yo no iré ahí.

\- Vamos Anaís, no te pasará nada.

\- He dicho que no.

\- No podrás negarte, ya lo verás.

\- VIVA, ARRE, ASÍ, SIGUE, BRAVO.

\- Luz, de todos los lugares, de toda la feria, de todo el mapa, tenías que traerme a los caballitos... y para colmo te estás divirtiendo.

\- SÍ, ESTO ES GENIAL NO.

\- Claro que no, esto es cursi, infantil y ridículo aún en mi escala de cosas cursis, infantiles y ridículas.

\- Vamos no seas exagerado, siempre eres tu el infantil, hoy me toca a mi ser la infantil, ahorra energía después de esto iremos a la casa de los espejos, y a muchos lugares más Ah y también... – Luz miró a Paris con malicia.

\- NOOOOOO! TODO MENOS ESTO! POR FAVOR NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO!

\- Paris dale la mano a Barney, dásela o no te voy a desamarrar. – Paris atado a un poste miraba con miedo a la gran figura morada que cantaba "Te quiero yo y tú a mi..."

\- POR FAVOR, AUXILIO, ALGUIEN AYÚDEME, SÁLVENME, ESTO ES ALGO INHUMANO, POR FAVOR!

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Poco después vemos a las tres chicas bajar de la Montaña Rusa.

\- Me duele la garganta.

\- Pero fue increíble no Anaís. – La chica miró a Marina con ojos de "QUE?", Lucy se acercó a Anaís al notarla un poco pálida.

\- Anaís te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la chica preocupada.

\- No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de emociones fuertes, descansemos un poco y estaré bien.

\- Bueno, vamos por unos refrescos les parece.

\- Sí – respondieron al unísono, con la invitación de Marina.

En ese mismo momento en la fila de la Montaña Rusa.

\- Luz como pudiste hacerme eso.

\- Fue sólo una broma, crees que a mi me agrada hacerte sufrir.

\- Pues... por supuesto. – Luz sacó la lengua y le guiñó el ojo.

\- Te compensaré de alguna forma, lo acepto esta vez si me volé la barda no te presentaré nuevamente a Barney.

\- Sí, claro. – La fila continuó avanzando.

\- Presea se puede saber a que hemos venido a la feria. – Clef parado en la entrada miraba un poco extrañado a Presea.

\- Son los últimos días que la feria estará aquí porque no divertirnos un poco, después de todo hemos trabajado mucho con los ensayos y los preparativos de la obra.

\- Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero en una feria.

\- Clef no seas apagado no eres tan grande como para no divertirte en la feria – dijo Ascot quien los acompañaba.

\- Por cierto Ascot, por que no invitaste a Caldina.

\- Ella tiene una cita con Ráfaga, la va a llevar a cenar así que fue al salón de belleza, no entiendo a las mujeres.

\- No lo hagas, te evitarás muchos dolores de cabeza. – Le sonrió Clef, mientras Presea lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. – Sólo digo la verdad – Concluyó Clef al verla.

\- No tiene caso pelear por eso. – Terminó tajantemente Presea.

\- Bueno entremos. – Dijo Ascot.

\- Y entonces me dijo que no prendiera el interruptor inmediatamente sino que esperara unos segundos...

\- Marina, no crees que sería mejor cambiar de camerino, al parecer el tuyo te ha ocasionado muchos inconvenientes.

\- No lo creas Anaís es sólo un pequeño dilema que ya está solucionado.

\- Cómo?

\- Bueno, Clef prometió que todos los días revisaría que todo estuviera bien.

\- Con que Clef Eh!

\- Anaís no empieces – dijo Marina - No querrás que te suba nuevamente a montaña Rusa o sí?

\- Si lo pones de esa forma – sonrió poniendo sus manos frente a ella - pero aun creo que sería mejor que cambiaras de camerino.

\- No te preocupes todo estará bien, bueno ahora que hemos descansado un poco iremos a la casa de los espantos.

\- No de nuevo – Anaís bajó la cara al oír la decisión de Marina.

\- Animo Anaís, aun le quedan muchas sorpresas a Marina – Dijo Lucy consolando a Anaís.

\- Ahora verás maldito!

\- Luz, no dejes de sonreír.

\- Muerde el polvo. – Luz con su carro de carreras rebasó a Paris, quien la siguió de cerca.

\- Eso crees eh? – Paris pisó el acelerador y entró en primer lugar a la meta. – Te vencí una vez más.

\- Detesto que hagas eso, quiero la revancha! - Luz bajó del carro y Paris la miró con una sonrisa de triunfo.

\- Estoy cansado de ganarte, mejor vamos a otro lugar.

\- Noo! quiero la revancha. – insistió Luz.

\- Bueno ahí te quedas ya me aburrí.

\- Te odio por ganarme una vez más lo sabías.

\- Claro, fue un placer haberte ganado por quinta vez.

\- Te odio.

\- Antipática.

\- Sangrón.

\- Ridícula

\- Infantil.

\- Hey ustedes son novios?

Ambos miraron al tipo que les había dicho eso y se miraron con cara de NAAA, después de eso se dirigieron a otro juego, dejando al sujeto un poco extrañado de la reacción de los jóvenes.

\- Por cierto no has regresado al teatro últimamente. – Dijo Luz.

\- No tengo motivo.

\- Ah claro, después de la bofetada que te plantó Anaís no creo que te quedaran ganas de regresar.

Paris guardó silencio, volteo a ver un tumulto y miró a Presea, Clef y Ascot en una fila.

\- Mira quienes están ahí. – Comentó Paris.

\- Quiénes? – Luz miró a hacia la fila - Qué casualidad? vamos con ellos.

\- Vamos.

Presea, Clef y Ascot hacían fila para entrar a la casa de los espantos también, Lucy, Marina y Anaís se aproximaban en ese momento pero...

\- "Damas y Caballeros, el espectáculo de Barney el Dinosaurio comenzará pronto, todos los niños menores de 5 años entrarán con el boleto al 50% para los padres tenemos la promoción especial del 2 X 1, esperamos su presencia."

\- Chicas ya escucharon, me pregunto quien será tan ingenuo para llevar a sus hijos a esa función.

\- Mira Marina creo que es aquella carpa, la que tiene la bandera en la punta – dijo Lucy mientras señalaba hacia la carpa amarilla con rojo y una bandera con el rostro del dinosaurio morado.

\- Sí, vaya está un poco lejos no, hmmm?... qué es ese ruido?

Las chicas voltearon a ver junto con todos los integrantes de la fila, una multitud de niños arrastrando a sus padres se acercaba a toda velocidad por la derecha y no parecían tener intenciones de dejarse detener por nadie.

\- Cuidado! – Gritó Presea.

La multitud llegó como una avalancha y todas las personas fueron arrastradas junto con la mandada de niños, para desgracia nuestros personajes se separaron para evitar ser lastimados por la multitud, Anaís y Paris lograron hacerse a un lado antes de ser arrastrados pero los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte, Marina logró escapar un poco después justo cuando Lucy desaparecía entre la muchedumbre.

\- Lucy! – Gritó Marina pero Lucy ya no pudo escucharla. – Rayos la perdí, ahora tendré que esperar un poco para encontrarlas.

Por otra parte, Clef había sido sacado a fuerza de codazos de la fila hasta que encontró un lugar para resguardarse.

\- Deberían aprender a educar a estos niños, como puede ser posible que hagan cosas así por un muñeco de peluche. – Volteó a ambos lados pero no encontró ni a Presea ni a Ascot. – Genial ahora estamos perdidos.

\- Cuidado señora... controle a su hijo señor me está lastimando... ven acá mocoso cuando te atrape sabrás quien soy yo!...hmmm? nos detuvimos "ahora es momento de salir de aquí" – Luz pudo salir por fin de entre la multitud cuando arribaron a la carpa, exhaló un suspiro de alivio al verse fuera. – Qué locura - comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo no pensaba en encontrar a Paris sino en alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar.

\- Ascot?

\- Presea te encuentras bien?

\- Sí gracias donde quedó Clef?

\- No lo sé. – Presea miró a su alrededor – bueno comencemos a buscarlo.

Lucy estaba desorientada volteó a ambos lados y no encontró a nadie conocido, siguió caminando al notar que sus amigas habían desaparecido, cuando menos lo esperó se encontraba en un bello jardín.

\- Estaré todavía en la feria? – un pajarito azul con alas rojas pasó volando junto a ella, corrió tras él pero se detuvo al observar a alguien en la lejanía. - quién es?

\- Lucy, Marina donde están? Esto está mal no podré encontrarlas entre toda esta gente.

\- LUZ! DONDE ESTAS! NO TE ESCONDAS! – Anaís miró con asombro hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

\- Me parece que he escuchado antes esa voz, pero donde? – En ese momento Paris apareció frente a Anaís y ambos se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, Paris bajó la cabeza.

\- H-Hola Anaís, como estás?

\- Bien gracias – la chica no parecía poner mucho interés de su parte en la conversación.

\- Estoy buscando a mi amiga Luz la has visto por alguna parte.

\- No. – las respuestas eran frías y tajantes.

\- Estás perdida de pura casualidad?

\- Eso no te importa de cualquier manera.

\- Oye! Por que te portas tan antipática conmigo ya te pedí perdón por los accidentes que tuve no fue mi intención que cayeras en el agua ni tampoco que aparecieras en el momento en que jugaba con la espada.

\- Me gustaría saber que hacía un muchacho de tu edad jugando con una espada de utilería en lugar de hacer algo productivo.

\- No me digas y que crees que hago todos los días, jugar en la empresa de mi padre.

\- Yo como puedo saberlo no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida.

\- Pues a mí tampoco me interesa saber si estás perdida o no, por mí puedes quedarte perdida por el resto del día, no me importa...

En ese momento Luz se aproxima pero se oculta al ver a su amigo en compañía de Anaís.

"Bien Paris, sólo tienes que ser un dulce y ella caerá a tus pies rendida"

\- No sé como puedes seguir viviendo con ese carácter, ahora sé por que razón no tienes novio. – Anaís estaba más que furiosa y a Luz le resbaló una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

"Ese idiota me las va a pagar todas juntas, no sabe que no debe tratarse de ese modo a una chica y menos si se está muriendo por ella" – Pensó Luz al ver a Paris.

\- Pues ahora comprendo por que tu pareces no tener novia tampoco siendo tan infantil y aburrido cualquiera desistiría – Anaís volteó la cabeza con indignación.

\- Mira quien lo dice la señorita simpatía. – ambos estaban parados frente a un juego con un letrero de "En reconstrucción"

\- Pues... – Anaís trató de continuar la discusión pero...

\- CUIDADO! – uno de los empleados había perdido el equilibrio de una viga de acero y esta se precipitó sobre Anaís, la chica miró con terror como esta se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella sin poder reaccionar, Paris sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre ella evitando que el objeto la lastimara, la viga quedó balanceándose de un lado a otro a escasos centímetros del suelo.

\- Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Paris mientras abrazaba a Anaís todavía.

\- S-sí – La chica temblaba de miedo sólo de pensar en su destino si Paris no la hubiera ayudado.

\- OIGA SEÑOR TENGA MÁS CUIDADO PUDO LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN! – Gritó Paris al empleado una vez que se había incorporado.

\- Lo lamento mucho no fue mi intención, fue un accidente.

\- Pues ese tipo de accidentes le pueden costar la vida de alguien entendió, espero que no se repita! – Paris se mostraba más que enojado – Por accidentes como esos salen lastimadas las personas.

\- Paris. – el muchacho reaccionó en ese momento al escuchar la suave y delicada voz de Anaís.

\- S-sí. – volteó a verla.

\- Gracias por salvarme la vida.

\- No fue nada.

Se miraron nuevamente pero no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y desviar las miradas.

"Eso es Romeo, ya la tienes ahora la situación está en tus manos" Luz miraba expectante la escena.

\- Tengo que encontrar a mis amigas.

\- Yo podría ayudarte, después de todo Luz no aparece y probablemente ya se haya marchado a casa.

\- Llevas mucho tiempo de conocerla? – preguntó Anaís al tiempo que emprendían la búsqueda.

\- Ella es mi amiga de la infancia, la verdad la conozco de toda la vida...

\- Estupendo, sabía que esos dos eran la pareja perfecta, viva mi misión cupido!

\- Disculpe señorita me podría explicar la razón de su felicidad.

\- Eh? – Luz volteó a ver quien la había sorprendido. – Tu? Qué haces aquí?

\- Dónde podrán estar? – Clef volteó a un lado y a otro en busca de Presea y Ascott sin encontrarlos – creo que tendré que seguir buscándolos.

\- Eres Clef?! – El chico volteó y encontró a Marina frente a él.

\- Hola Marina.

\- Hola Clef que haces por aquí?

\- Estoy buscando a Presea y a Ascott nos separamos hace unos momentos no los has visto de casualidad.

\- No, yo también estoy buscando a mis amigas, creo que estamos perdidos – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, me temo que sí. – Un teléfono celular suena. – Espera. – Clef saca el teléfono de uno de sus bolsillos y contesta. – Bueno... a sí hola Sra. Martínez ... qué? ... está segura? ... lo siento... sí, claro lo castigaré en cuanto lo encuentre gracias... sí, lo que usted diga... sí...sí... sí... bueno adiós. – colgó rápidamente evitando un sermón.

\- Tienes teléfono?

\- Sí lo necesito, ahora que voy a hacer?

\- Sucedió algo malo.

\- Mi perro Niko se escapó y destruyó el jardín de mi vecina, creo que debió venir a buscarme, se ha encariñado mucho conmigo en estos días sabes.

\- Pues tendrás que encontrarlo o de lo contrario se perderá.

\- Puede ser pero primero tengo que encontrar a Presea y a Ascott.

\- Bueno parados aquí no lo conseguiremos vamos.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en busca de sus compañeros.

\- "Latis" – pensó Lucy al ver la espalda del joven sentado en una fuente.

El chico escuchó un ruido tras de sí y volteó topándose con la cálida mirada de Lucy.

\- Lucy – dijo al verla

\- H-hola Latis – él le sonrió.

\- Por qué no te sientas?

\- Sí – se acercó un poco y Niko apareció frente a ellos.

\- Niko! – Gritó Lucy, el perro corrió hacia ella y la saludó con un ladrido y un brinco que casi logra tumbarla.

\- Veo que le simpatizas – dijo Latis.

\- Sí, me gustan mucho los animales, son tan especiales.

\- Lucy! – Marina llega acompañada por Clef quien era el interesado en encontrar a Niko, por otro lado Marina no parecía tan contenta de encontrar a Lucy e interrumpir la agradable compañía de Clef.

\- Latis, hola no sabía que estabas aquí?

Latis lo miró pero no se inmutó.

\- Marina, Lucy – Anaís llegó después de ser rescatada por Paris cuando aquella viga cayó ahora parecía disfrutar de la compañía de su salvador.

\- Chicas que bueno volver a verlas – Lucy hincada acariciaba a Niko mientras este movía la cola en señal de alegría.

\- NIKO! – Clef miró al animal con cara de pocos amigos, el perro seguía feliz y no daba muestras de miedo ante la reacción de su amo. – como te atreves a mirarme con esa felicidad sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste. – dando brincos de un lado a otro el perro lo miraba como diciendo "No me importa, mira que feliz estoy, te encontré, te encontré" - No me causa gracia lo que haces. – Acercándose a Niko se hincó y lo acarició – estarás en serios problemas cuando la Sra. Martínez te vea – en respuesta le lamió la cara. – Niko tranquilízate.

\- Niko ven aquí – Lucy le dio una orden y el perro la acató instantáneamente. – tranquilo, tranquilo. – le acarició la cabeza.

\- He llegado a pensar que entiende lo que le digo y sólo se hace el loco. – dijo Clef al incorporarse. – tendré que regresarlo a casa no puede quedarse aquí.

\- CLEF! – Presea y Ascott aparecieron en ese momento – Hola muchachas como están?

\- Bien gracias – dijo Lucy mientras seguía acariciando a Niko.

\- Presea tengo que irme a casa, Niko me ha causado algunos problemas – dijo Clef.

\- Ya veo – dijo Presea mirando a Niko – Tal vez algún escarmiento no le vendría nada mal – Presea miró a a Niko y los demás la miraron a ella – Tal vez podría jalarle las orejas para ver cuanto se estiran o lo metería nadar dentro de la fuente – Nuevamente la chica comenzó a soñar en la forma de atormentar a Niko y a los demás les resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente.

\- Mejor lo llevaré a casa – concluyó Clef.

\- Yo te acompaño después de todo Niko no parece querer hacerte caso. – dijo Lucy.

\- Yo también voy – dijo Marina. – vienes Anaís.

\- Paris! – Luz apareció en ese momento y se acercó a su amigo, la chica venía acompañada de Aguila.

\- Luz creí que te habías marchado, pero veo que en lugar de eso buscaste otra compañía. – sonrió Paris pícaramente.

\- Conseguí una mejor que la tuya no te parece, aunque tu no perdiste el tiempo tampoco – le regresó la sonrisa y ambos se miraron retadoramente, ninguno quería ceder ante la mirada del otro y sólo sonreían.

\- Tengo que regresar a mi casa temprano Marina – dijo Anaís al ver que la actitud de los chicos no cambiaba, Luz desvió la mirada hacia Anaís.

\- Por que no la llevas a su casa Paris – Propuso Luz. – Aguila me llevará a casa así que no tienes de qué preocuparte – Aguila asintió, al parecer estaba ayudando a Luz en su "misión", Marina captó rápidamente la intensión de Luz, Anaís se había ruborizado levemente así que porque no darle una mano.

\- Anaís creo que Paris podría llevarte a tu casa, no está lejos y nosotras podríamos tardar en regresar.

\- Marina – dijo Anaís y volteó a ver a Paris.

\- Sí estás de acuerdo yo podría llevarte – dijo Paris parado frente a Anaís pero evitando la mirada de la chica.

\- Pues no sé.

\- Vamos Anaís yo conozco a Paris es un buen chico – dijo Luz apoyando una mano en el hombro de Paris. – Creeme si no se comporta correctamente se las verá conmigo y toda mi comitiva – la cara de Paris se tornó de un color rojo tomate al escuchar las palabras de Luz.

\- De quien crees que estás hablando! – Gritó Paris enojado.

\- Sólo bromeaba – acercándose le susurró – cuando la lleves invítala al baile ella no tiene pareja, es seguro que aceptará.

\- Eh?

\- Hablaremos de eso después de acuerdo – le guiñó un ojo. – Qué dices Anaís dejarás que este pobre e inocente chico te lleve a tu casa, tienes mi palabra que llegarás a tiempo

\- Bueno de acuerdo – Anaís aceptó.

Después de eso decidieron lo que harían, Latis se marchó a su casa, mientras que Clef, Ascott, Presea, Marina y Lucy irían a dejar a Niko, Anaís regresó a casa con Paris y Luz se quedó en la feria con Aguila un rato más.

 **Hikaru. ^-^**

15 de Agosto del 2000


	14. Chapter 14

**¿Una obra de teatro?**

Capítulo14

Sólo faltaba una semana para que la obra se presentara en público y todo parecía estar normal, los ensayos se volvieron más estrictos y a excepción de algunas cosas todo marchaba viento en popa.

\- LILA SUÉLTAME! – Gritó Ascott al verse en las garras de Lila.

\- No hasta que me digas que irás conmigo al baile.

\- Cuantas veces te diré que no voy a ir entiendes! N- O, no voy y menos contigo.

\- Pues espero que grites lo suficientemente fuerte por que nadie vendrá a rescatarte, este lugar es lo suficientemente aislado como para que tarden un buen rato en encontrarte. – Ascott miró con desesperación que las palabras de Lila eran verdad.

\- De acuerdo, iré al baile contigo pero desátame. – Lila sonrió.

\- Sabía que aceptarías de buena manera.

Luz pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Paris, mientras se columpiaba en una silla esperando su turno para volver a los ensayos.

\- Sí, Luz te aseguro que Anaís es estupenda.

\- Claro, es justo la chica que necesitas, no te lo había dicho, y la invitaste a ir al baile?

\- Sí, aceptó y sus padres también.

\- Me alegra por ti pero creo que deberás hablarle a Presea para que te preste un traje vamos a ir vestidos como si fuéramos personajes de la obra y como Anaís irá de princesa espero que te vistas decente entendido.

\- Seré su príncipe azul

\- Aunque lo dudo puedes intentarlo no pierdes nada con eso.

\- Luz.

\- Sólo bromeo – Luz se puso seria unos segundos al recordar algo que la había atormentado en los últimos días y le preguntó a su amigo – Oye Paris discúlpame si te pregunto esto a estas alturas pero... crees que alguien tuviera algún motivo para matar a tu hermana o a Zagato?

\- Eh? No, pero por que lo preguntas.

\- No es nada... sólo curiosidad.

\- En serio.

\- Sí no te preocupes – Luz sonrió.

\- Luz? Luz! – Caldina la volvió a la realidad.

\- Sí?! – Luz reaccionó

\- Despierta Luz faltan menos de dos días para la presentación y estás muy distraída

\- Disculpa, prometo no volver a dormirme.

\- Eso espero. – Caldina le sonrió.

\- Marina ya dinos quien será tu pareja no nos tengas en suspenso. – suplicó Lucy.

\- No, deben esperar hasta que llegue la fiesta, faltan pocos días para eso no coman ansias.

\- Pero Marina – repitió nuevamente Lucy.

\- He dicho que no, por cierto Anaís me llegó el rumor de que irás con Paris, es cierto. – sonrió con picardía.

\- Marina si quieres saberlo tendrás que decirnos con quien irás tú a la fiesta.

\- No, no se los diré pero yo sí estoy segura de que tu irás con Paris.

\- De acuerdo pero no podrías darnos una pequeña descripción de con quien irás.

\- Pues... es alto, apuesto y muy agradable.

\- No sé por que presiento que ya sé quien es. – dijo Anaís.

\- En ese caso deberás guardar silencio junto conmigo.

\- Por qué? – dijo Lucy.

\- Por que quiero que sea una sorpresa.

\- No es justo.

Faltaba un día para la presentación de la obra y ahora los ensayos se habían intensificado y los actores comenzaban a sentir la presión sobre sus hombros, era emocionante pero a la vez un poco aterrorizante para los nuevos actores.

Caldina y Presea platicaban en un pequeño descanso que tuvieron.

\- Quién será tu pareja Presea?

\- No iré al baile.

\- QUE?! – Gritó Caldina.

\- No grites, no quiero que nadie se entere.

\- Por que no irás?

\- Estaré ocupada mañana en la noche, tengo una cita con alguien importante.

\- Una cita romántica me imagino o de otro modo no te perdonaría que no fueras mañana a la fiesta.

\- Pues sí y no, es un viejo amigo pero no es una cita romántica sino de negocios.

\- Hmmm eso suena interesante cuéntame más.

\- Pues su nombre es Armando pero no es lo que tu imaginas.

\- Es guapo.

\- Pues sí pero...

\- Soltero.

\- Sí, pero...

\- Es un viejo amigo eh?

\- Caldina no es lo que tu piensas.

\- No claro, yo soy incapaz de pensar mal de ti.

\- Caldina no quiero que le digas nada a nadie entendiste.

\- Guardaré el secreto pero contéstame te gusta? – La miró con una sonrisa.

\- No es lo que tu te imaginas – Presea se ruborizó.

\- Sí claro.

El día de la presentación había llegado y la mañana transcurrió tranquila.

Un enorme y hermoso candelabro de Cristal con reflejos multicolor adornaba la cámara, la chica revisaba cada detalle las flores, los adornos, los aperitivos, cada detalle debía ser perfecto pero a pesar de la velocidad de sus movimientos no se le veía preocupación alguna en el rostro, bailando y riendo de un lado a otro imaginaba cuando el salón estuviera lleno de gente.

Una figura miraba desde la puerta del salón los movimientos de la chica recordando la felicidad que hacía muchos años no reinaba en la oscura mansión.

\- Luz qué haces?

\- Señor Silver- riendo la chica se dirigió hacia la puerta y una vez frente a Silver realizó una reverencia mirándolo después con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Ensayas para tu obra?

\- No – nuevamente sonrió brindando un poco de alegría a su amigo. El hombre se recargó contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

\- En ese caso puedo interpretar esto como una simple danza.

\- Le gustaría danzar conmigo? – La chica lo tomó de la mano. – Aunque no confíe mucho en mis lecciones de baile soy muy mala maestra.

\- En ese caso es mi deber enseñarle algunos pasos para evitarle dificultades en la fiesta.

\- Los papeles se invierten? – preguntó felizmente.

\- Señorita le agradaría ser mi pareja – El señor Silver le tendió la mano elegantemente.

\- Encantada Caballero – Luz tomó la mano de Silver con una reverencia.

30 minutos después.

\- Muy bien va mejorando damisela

\- Lamento haberlo pisado tantas veces.

\- No se preocupe lo mismo ocurrió cuando yo aprendí a bailar.

\- De cualquier forma pase la lista de gastos médicos a la cuenta de mi madre.

\- Ja, ja, ya creo que lo haré. – sonrió por primera vez el señor Silver.

\- Vaya por fin lo veo sonreír desde que lo visité por primera vez.

\- Gracias por todo pequeña.

\- Puede añadir eso a la cuenta de mi madre también, pero que sea con números grandes.

\- Ja, ja, ja, creo que es mejor que te marches ahora o no estarás lista para la primera presentación.

\- A la orden señor, por cierto ira a verme.

\- Estaré en primera fila.

\- En ese caso haré mi mejor esfuerzo pero si me equivoco piense que fue intencionalmente de acuerdo – luz le guiñó el ojo.

\- Entendido – Silver le guiñó el ojo también, Luz se fue para llegar a tiempo a la primera presentación.

 **Hikaru. ^-^**

15 de Agosto del 2000


	15. Chapter 15

¿Una obra de Teatro?

Capítulo 15

\- Cuando Luz llegó al teatro todos los actores ya estaban presentes y ultimando detalles para comenzar a vestirse.

\- Eh? Que pasa? – vio a todas las chicas reunidas alrededor de Lucy.

\- Tranquila Lucy todo saldrá bien – Marina animaba a Lucy, al tiempo que chica temblaba.

\- Tenemos un caso de pánico escénico. – Luz dijo viendo a Lucy para después acercarse a ella – tranquilízate Lucy no te pasará nada. – sonrió Luz al ver a la inocente actriz al borde del pánico.

\- Y si se me olvida el libreto, y si...

\- Y si se cae el escenario no tendremos obra así que cálmate no es la primera vez que actúas. – continuó Luz.

\- En un papel estelar sí – dijo Lucy.

\- No te preocupes no te dejaremos caer – le guiñó el ojo. – Alguien más está en la misma situación?

\- No – dijo Marina al igual que las demás chicas.

\- "Esperen la tercera llamada" – pensó Luz – Bueno en ese caso a sus puestos hay que arreglarse para la obra.

Las chicas se fueron a sus camerinos a prepararse.

Lucy respiró profundamente antes de entrar a su cuarto trataba de tranquilizarse, entró a su cuarto y en el encontró a Latis.

\- Latis, que haces aquí?

\- Supe que estabas nerviosa.

\- Sí, un poco

\- Te traigo un amuleto para que te tranquilices.

\- Qué? – Lucy se acercó y Latis tomó su mano depositando algo en ella, cerró sus manos con las de Lucy entre las suyas mirándola, Lucy se extrañó de la actitud de Latis.

Una vez que el chico la soltó ella vio un medallón dorado con motivos alrededor de una piedra azul

\- Latis esto es...

\- Fue un regalo de mi madre.

\- No, no puedo aceptarlo, es algo muy preciado para ti y...

\- Consérvalo por favor – se acercó a la puerta listo para salir – estoy seguro que harás un buen papel esta noche. – Lucy volteo y sólo logró ver la puerta cerrarse.

\- Gracias. – fue lo único que dijo.

La obra comenzó y ahora las princesas se encontraban listas para la escena del baile real.

\- Wow! Marina el traje de princesa te sienta más que excelente. – Marina lucía un traje azul celeste y blanco adornado con miles de motivos florales en la parte superior del cuerpo del vestido, terminado en un escote acorazonado llevaba un collar de oro con un brillante azul marino en el centro en forma circular; varias partes de la tela cubrían sus hombros formando las mangas largas del vestido así como los guantes, el entallado del vestido mostraba la figura desarrollada de la chica, y se desplegaba hacía los lados en una graciosa caída, las zapatillas hechas del mismo tono del vestido quedaban ocultas, Una pequeña capa azul caía por detrás y como último toque una delicada corona con un zafiro adornaba su cabeza.

\- Gracias tu también te vez muy bien Anaís. – La chica llevaba puesto un vestido en varias tonalidades de verde con un collarín grueso dorado con una joya verde claro en el centro; el vestido se unía al collar en el centro y dejaba descubiertos los hombros, una línea de pequeños motivos adornaba la parte superior de las mangas y la parte superior del vestido haciendo una V en el centro del pecho estos motivos eran de color verde fuerte con dorado, el resto del vestido era de color verde pastel y la falda era de una tonalidad intermedia y constaba de varias capas intercaladas de amarillo y verde e igual que Marina llevaba una pequeña capa color verde y una corona con una esmeralda decorando elegantemente y entremezclándose con los dorados cabellos de Anaís.

\- Bueno chicas apresúrense la siguiente escena es la suya - informó Caldina a las cinco princesas, al tiempo que estas se apresuraban a salir.

El baile comenzó las cinco princesas esperaban frente al trono donde Sigfredo se mostraba alto y gallardo como futuro rey, la reina madre sentada tras él vigilaba los movimientos de las princesas.

\- Su alteza la princesa Ambar. – anunció uno de los sirvientes al nombrar a la princesa.

\- Príncipe Sigfredo le deseo un feliz cumpleaños. – la princesa se adelantó unos pasos e hizo una reverencia de respeto ante su anfitrión, su vestido era amarillo con blanco así como su capa y la corona llevaba un brillante, regresó después a su lugar de origen.

\- Su alteza la princesa Irene...

Mientras tanto los pensamientos de Sigfredo vagaban encontrando a una sola persona: Odett.

El hechicero se dirigía con Othil hacia el lugar de la celebración, Odett había sido encerrada en la torre del castillo, pero no contando con que uno de los esclavos del castillo la liberaría al verse fuera del dominio de Rotbard por unos momentos y la transportaron hacia el castillo de Sigfredo lo más pronto que les fue posible.

\- Su alteza la princesa Diana.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Príncipe Sigfredo. – dijo Lila haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, su vestido rosado caía graciosamente ante ella al momento de hacer su reverencia. Pero Sigfredo cerró los ojos evocando a Odett, la princesa mal interpretó este gesto y murmuró para sí.- Que insulto nunca antes me rechazaron así. – regresó a su lugar era la última princesa y la elección debería realizarse.

\- Anda hijo elige a una de las princesas e invítala a bailar. – apresuró la Reina al ver que Sigfredo no se movía de su lugar.

\- No puedo hacerlo. – dijo el joven volteando a verla.

\- Qué?

\- No puedo, no me casaré con ninguna de ellas.

\- SIGFREDO! – lo reprendió la Reina y se levantó de su asiento.

\- Lo siento madre pero no puede continuar esta farsa – adelantándose unos pasos comenzó a hablar. – Escúchenme por favor, sé que han venido de muy lejos lo sé y lo siento. Pero no me casaré con ninguna de ustedes. – cerró los ojos escuchando el murmullo de los asistentes, el murmullo fue aumentando con palabras como: quién es ella? Será una princesa?, Sigfredo levantó la vista encontrando a una dama vestida de negro en su totalidad – Odett! - dijo adelantándose al encuentro de la misteriosa figura, al mismo tiempo Rotbard transformado en búho vigilaba la escena con satisfacción todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes; Sigfredo hablaba con Othil quien llevaba puesto una replica exacta del vestido de Odett pero en negro, era liso su escote acorazonado al mismo estilo del vestido de Marina, las mangas eran largas un tanto abombadas en los hombros una capa negra.

La reina al ver la elección de su hijo decidió dar inicio al baile ceremonial.

\- Música! – El maestro de baile dio inicio al baile y la música comenzó a tocar, al tiempo que Odett corría para llegar al baile su vestido blanco como la nieve flotaba tras ella así como su capa, a diferencia de Othil, Odett llevaba un medallón en el centro del pecho y una corona de oro engarzando un rubí, faltaba muy poco para llegar al castillo sólo era cuestión de tiempo, mismo que desgraciadamente estaba por terminar.

\- Esta representación fue excelente chicos los felicito a todos – dijo Deboner sumamente satisfecha del resultado de los ensayos, los actores voltearon a verse entre sonrisas – Bueno espero que disfruten la celebración se la merecen por todos sus esfuerzos.

\- Gracias – dijeron las chicas.

En el salón de la mansión Silver la decoración era soberbia en todos los rincones había flores de diversos colores predominando el blanco, el candelabro brillaba en todo su esplendor dando vida al salón con sus múltiples colores, el lugar se llenaba cada vez más y más de gente, habían grandes puertas de Cristal que daban una hermosa vista hacia uno de los jardines principales mismo que había sido decorado con pálidas luces suficientes para alumbrar sin opacar a la celosa luna que brillaba con todo su esplendor, todo era alegría, felicidad y risas por todo el salón la música de fondo era tranquila esperando el momento en que se iniciara la celebración.

Las parejas fueron llegando, Lucy acompañada de Latis, Anaís acompañada de Paris, Caldina acompañada de Ráfaga, Lila acompañada de Ascott, Karina acompañada de Hector, Marcela no llevaba pareja y Marina para sorpresa de todos había ido acompañada de Clef develando el misterio de su acompañante, Lucy y Anaís se mostraban felices por su amiga.

Luz recibía a los comensales al parecer había ido sin pareja, Aguila platicaba con una chica del grupo de bailarinas y parecía muy agradado de la conversación.

No lejos de ahí el señor Silver miraba todo su entorno localizando a Deboner entre la concurrencia, esta sintió la mirada de Silver y volteó a verlo, ambos se quedaron viendo seriamente.

Lucy platicaba con Latis sentados en una mesa con unas cuantas velas en el centro de esta, la chica había logrado tratar un poco el problema del accidente del hermano de Latis pero este trataba de cambiar el tema cada que la chica se aproximaba a descubrir algo al respecto así que por último Lucy hizo un último intento.

\- Es que acaso no confías en nadie Latis? – preguntó, Latis volteó a verla y acercándose a ella la besó en la mejilla y le murmuró.

\- Si algún día lo hago serás la primera en saberlo. – eso fue suficiente.

\- Sabes el amuleto de tu madre es muy hermoso debió haber sido una gran dama... - Lucy no volvió a tocar el tema de su hermano después de eso y continuaron platicando.

Anaís y Paris hablaban de cosas serias y de vital importancia en la parte exterior del salón donde podía sentirse la suave brisa nocturna.

\- ...y fue así como salvé el mundo de su destrucción.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Enserio? – dijo la chica mientras lo miraba.

\- No me crees?

\- Ni una palabra.

\- De acuerdo entonces que te parece si te cuento de cuando salvé el mundo de una catástrofe mundial.

\- Mejor cuéntame que haces en el tiempo en que no eres superhéroe.- Sonrió al decir esto.

\- Soy un chico normal al cual le gusta verte sonreír. – la miró y la chica se sonrojó al tiempo que desviaba la mirada – pero si quieres saber más de mí te contaré, de acuerdo.

\- Me parece excelente. – Anaís volvió a mirarlo y continuaron con la plática.

Mientras tanto Marina y Clef bebían algo muy cerca de la puerta de cristal donde podían ver la fuente de agua iluminada por la luna.

\- Así que llevas poco tiempo viviendo aquí?

\- Así es, llegué aquí hace muy poco tiempo y entré a trabajar.

\- Y planeas quedarte mucho tiempo? – Marina sonrió pero Clef no respondió. – qué pasa te irás pronto?

\- Aun no lo sé, tal vez, tal vez no

\- No juegues a las adivinanza conmigo, me gustaría saber un poco más acerca de ti y así no creo lograrlo.

\- Es un poco difícil de explicar, no suelo quedarme mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar es por mi trabajo.

\- Tienes otro trabajo? Eso no lo sabía?

\- Sí así es lo que pasa es que no he recibido noticias con respecto a mi estadía aquí, puede que me cambien pronto, eso no lo decido yo.

\- Ya veo... – hubo un silencio repentinamente, Clef sonrió al tiempo que miraba el cielo. – Al menos me avisarás cuando te vayas. – dijo Marina.

\- Claro, no me iría sin despedirme de ti, sabes siempre quise ser guru.

\- Qué?

\- Sí, una especie de hechicero.

\- Un mago.

\- Más o menos.

\- Y por qué lo dices? – Clef extendió la mano con la palma hacia Marina, la chica miró un poco extrañada la mano de Clef.

\- Ahora no lo vez y ahora... – Clef hizo un rápido movimiento y apareció una rosa blanca – esta rosa significa amistad. – Marina sonrió pero miró con un poco de desilusión el significado de la rosa. - Las rosas blancas simbolizan amistad, las rojas amor.

\- A las chicas les agradan las rosas rojas – dijo Marina sonriendo mientras Clef había quedado un poco aturdido. – Guru Clef, sería un bonito título, en otro mundo serías una persona muy importante.

\- Ya lo creo. – Clef sonrió.

Ascott trataba de sobre llevar la situación, Lila era bonita no podía dudarlo pero desde un principio supo que había sido un error "invitarla" a ir a la fiesta, simplemente eran dos personas muy diferentes, ella era una persona a la cual debía tratársele con mano de oro y él definitivamente no era el indicado.

\- Sí y como te iba diciendo, el muy tonto bajó del carro recién sacado de la agencia pero se le olvidó ponerle la alarma y se lo robaron. – dijo Lila a las demás personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa, Ascott recargaba su cabeza sobre una mano y esta a su vez sobre la mesa.

\- Y qué es lo asombroso, tu ni siquiera tienes carro – dijo Ascott sin el más mínimo interés por tercera vez en la noche.

\- Ascott no te pregunté, que te parece si mejor vas por un refresco.

\- Mejor voy por otra pareja. – se levantó y Lila se disculpó un momento y lo siguió.

\- Ascott espera.

\- Lila creo que esto no va a funcionar.

\- Como quieras, creo que fue un error que hayamos venido juntos esta noche, me agradaba perseguirte en el teatro pero debo admitir que no eras lo que yo esperaba que fueras.

\- No hay resentimiento.

\- No, disculpa que haya sido tan empalagosa todo este tiempo, regresaré a mi casa con mis amigas si no te importa.

\- No claro que no.

\- Bueno entonces, fue un placer haberte perseguido durante todos estos años. – extendió la mano y Ascott la tomó.

\- El placer fue mío? No creo que no es así.

\- Nunca cambies Ascott eres un gran chico, aunque no el indicado para mí.

\- Tu también. – Lila regresó a su mesa y Ascott se quedó parado unos momentos, indeciso entre irse o quedarse pero fue en ese momento en el que vio a una chica sentada con cara de tristeza, Ascott se acercó.

\- Marcela? Qué te pasa? – La chica volteó precipitadamente hacia el chico y se secó una lágrima que amenazaba con salir.

\- Lo siento es que estoy sola no pude conseguir una pareja para esta noche, la que tenía canceló en el último minuto.

\- Puedo hacerte compañía? – preguntó el chico.

\- Claro, pero Lila te estará esperando.

\- No lo creo. – Sonrió y Marcela correspondió con otra sonrisa, Ascott se sentó y comenzaron a platicar.

En esos momentos un sonido llamó la atención de toda la gente. El señor Silver se disponía a hacer un anuncio.

\- Damas y Caballeros estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la primera representación teatral de la Compañía Céfiro desde su regreso aquí a Japón, les deseamos la mejor de las suertes en el futuro y que terminen sus presentaciones con éxito, gracias. – concluyó Silver y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la música tampoco se hizo esperar.

Las parejas comenzaron a bailar, y el señor Silver notó que Luz no bailaba, así que miró a su alrededor, dirigiéndose a un lugar y después de platicar con alguien regresó a donde Luz se encontraba.

\- Señorita me permite hacerle una pregunta?

\- Señor Silver que hace usted aquí?

\- Noté que era la única joven que no bailaba.

\- Me temo que no soy una persona muy solicitada.

\- Me haría el honor de acompañarme – le tendió la mano.

\- Encantada – Luz tomó la mano de Silver quien para su sorpresa no la llevó a la pista de baile sino a otra mesa.

\- Disculpe caballero me haría el honor de bailar con esta dama – Luz se sorprendió de la acción de Silver y más aun cuando vio a quien le pedía la invitación.

\- Será un placer.

\- Aguila? – dijo Luz el muchacho sonrió al igual que Silver y ambos fueron a la pista de baile. - Por que lo hiciste? – preguntó la chica.

\- Por qué no mi pequeña Othil.

\- No me confundirás con Odett o sí?

\- No, ella le pertenece a Sigfredo.

\- Gracias – Luz sonrió al tiempo que siguieron bailando, el señor Silver localizó a Deboner y se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Señorita Deboner me permitiría hablar a solas con usted. – dijo Interrumpiendo una conversación que esta sostenía con otra persona, lo miró por unos momentos y aceptó.

\- Discúlpenme regresaré en unos momentos. – salieron del lugar y entraron en la biblioteca. – usted dirá

\- Quiero hablar con usted, respecto a Catalina – Deboner palideció en ese momento. – contraté un investigador privado hace una semana y obtuvo resultados buenos pero poco satisfactorios...

\- Antes de que continúe quiero pedirle un favor.

\- El que sea.

\- No dirá nada hasta que yo hable con ella.

\- Eso mismo iba a pedirle. – ambos se miraron nuevamente.

\- Hm? – Aguila se detuvo repentinamente.

\- Qué sucede?

\- Mira esa pintura – Aguila señaló una pintura ubicada en uno de los salones siguientes.

\- Eh? – Luz miró el cuadró – No es posible ella es Deboner pero que hace junto a Catalina.

El cuadro mostraba a las dos chicas sentadas frente al lago de la casa una al lado de la otra sonriendo.

\- Qué significa esto?

\- Eso debes preguntárselo a tu madre.

\- Sí, lo haré – y después de mucho meditarlo regresaron a la fiesta con una interrogante más en mente.

 **Hikaru ^-^**

 **15 de agosto del 2000**


	16. Chapter 16

**¿Una obra de teatro?**

Capítulo 16

Odett apareció en un rincón y quedó pasmada al ver a Sigfredo bailando con Othil, lo suficiente como para no percatarse de la presencia de Rotbad quien se acercó sigilosamente por detrás.

\- SIG...

\- Bienvenida Odett, quieres ver algo interesante. – Rotbad cubriendo la boca de Odett con una mano le susurraba al oído – te llevaré a ver algo que te gustará. – Arrastrándola contra su voluntad a donde pudiera ver a la pareja bailando – míralos muy bien. – sin poder evitarlo Odett miró el baile, tratando de liberarse de las manos del hechicero, resistiéndose a creer lo que veían sus ojos, la escena le desgarraba el corazón en mil pedazos. La pieza terminó y el hechicero no pudo dejar de mostrar una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro y sosteniendo a Odett entre sus brazos.

Sigfredo parado frente a la corte comenzó un anuncio.

\- Madre, damas y caballeros de la corte, quiero presentarles a quien será mi futura esposa y reina, la princesa Odett...

Odett trató de escapar del hechicero pero no lo logró.

\- Juro que le seré fiel a su amor hasta la muerte – y diciendo esto la besó.

Rotbard sonreía al ver cumplido su plan en ese momento Odett lo pisó y no pudo evitar soltarla debido al dolor que le causara.

\- NO! – Gritó la chica, haciendo que Sigfredo volteara a verla – No es posible. – Odett negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la boca mientras derramaba lágrimas de dolor.

\- Odett? Pero... – volteó a ver a Othil - quién eres tu? – Othil sólo sonreía.

\- Creo que no importa mucho ahora. – respondió Othil mirándolo con sarcasmo.

\- No es posible! – Odett gritó y salió llorando del lugar.

\- ODETT! – Gritó Sigfredo, tratando de seguirla, cruzando el salón ante la atenta mirada de todos los invitados.

\- ODETT REGRESA INMEDIATAMENTE! –Rotbard levantando una mano lanzando un hechizo, una explosión creó una cortina de humo de la que salió un cisne blanco. – REGRESA! – gritó Rotbard transformándose en búho y saliendo tras ella.

\- ODETT! – Sigfredo salió tras el cisne con el asombro de las personas de la corte, Othil volteó a ver a las personas con una sonrisa y tras una explosión se transformó en un búho al igual que el hechicero y siguió a Odett.

\- SIGFREDO HIJO! – Gritó la reina, pero ya no pudo verlo el corcel había partido a todo galope sin darle tiempo de hablar.

La segunda representación terminaba y ahora sólo faltaba un día para que todo terminara, las representaciones y con ello también perderían muchos actores debido a que las chicas debían regresar a la escuela, pero a pesar de eso los ánimos no se apagaban.

\- Vamos mejorando muchachos. – dijo Animada Caldina, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de cansancio de los actores. – Están bien?

\- Quiero un baño y mi cama calientita – chilló Luz – estoy exhausta.

\- Yo secundo la acción – dijo Marina y así cada uno de los actores.

\- Oh! Vamos esta fue la última representación del día ya pueden irse a sus casas.

\- Alabado sea... – dijo Lila mirando el cielo y levantando las manos. – alguien haya arriba me adora. – Los actores hubieran dicho que era una ridícula pero estaban demasiado cansados para objetar algo que consideraban una verdad.

\- Nos vemos mañana. – los despidió Caldina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Clef – Presea apareció detrás del joven.

\- Presea? Qué sucede? – preguntó al ver a la chica un poco triste.

\- Recibí una llamada esta tarde.

\- Una llamada?

\- En realidad la llamada era para ti, creo que llegó el momento de decirnos adiós – Presea le extendió la mano.

\- Qué dices aun nos falta una representación.

\- Lo sé pero después de esta última obra me iré a Francia con Armando, así lo decidieron.

\- Entiendo – Clef miró con tristeza a la chica, tomó su mano y la abrazó. – Cuídate mucho me harás mucha falta.

\- Ellos te estarán esperando a ti también, me pidieron que te dijera que te esperan el miércoles en Inglaterra sin excusa ni pretexto.

\- Pero aun tengo trabajo aquí y tú lo sabes.

\- Ya pasó mucho tiempo, eres el mejor, te necesitan.

\- Así será.- dijo Clef con amargura.

\- Espero volver a verte algún día.

\- Yo también. – Clef la besó en la mejilla y se marchó, mientras Presea comenzaba a llorar.

\- Es mejor así... – continuó llorando – Clef no debes saber lo que siento por ti, de cualquier forma no cambiará en nada las cosas – miró la nota que llevaba en la mano.

" Miércoles 6:00 p.m. vuelo 1058 destino Francia"

\- No cambiarán las cosas – secó sus lágrimas y salió del lugar un auto la esperaba y subiendo a el cerró la puerta.

\- Estás bien Presea? – una figura femenina le habló desde la sombra. - Mañana terminará todo, ya concluí el trabajo, le informaré esta noche a Clef.

\- Sí, vendrás conmigo a Francia. – Presea observó como la chica volteaba el rostro.

\- Esta vez no, debo ir a Italia primero, me necesitan ahí después te buscaré entendido. – Presea asintió con la cabeza.

\- Luz ya le preguntaste a tu mamá con respecto al cuadro.

\- No Aguila cuantas veces te lo tendré que repetir se lo preguntaré mañana cuando la obra termine.

\- Por qué?

\- Por hoy quiero descansar así que no me molestes. – Un maullido llamó su atención. – Marsha! Ven pequeño – El gatito fue con su dueña, esta lo tomó en brazos y Aguila comenzó a acariciarlo.

\- Es lindo tu gato – dijo mientras rascaba las orejitas del animal.

\- Lo sé es mío, verdad pequeño – dijo Luz y el gatito maulló.

\- Lo traerás mañana.

\- No, lo dejaré en casa, he recibido indirectas con respecto a su presencia aquí y no quiero que sospechen que él rasgó el telón y arañó el sillón nuevo de mi madre.

\- Crees que Deboner no sabe de su presencia?

\- Sí sabe pero sólo aparenta no saber, es mejor así, pero no vendrá mañana, después de todo no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

\- Bueno, nos veremos pequeño – Aguila lo soltó y el gatito sacudió la cabeza para luego voltear a ver a su dueña.

\- Sí pequeño despídete de él por que no lo volverás a ver en un buen tiempo.

\- Meow – maulló y después de eso Luz se fue a su casa.

En el departamento de Clef, Niko miraba como su amo preparaba su comida.

\- Niko, creo que serás mi compañero de ahora en adelante no? – el perro ladró – Muy bien necesito que me ayudes, mañana será un día muy difícil para todos, no será fácil ocultar algo así. – Clef acarició la cabeza de Niko, mientras el perro se restregaba contra el cuerpo de Clef.

\- Marina – murmuró, Niko volteó a verlo emitiendo un sonido triste, Clef sonrió. – No te preocupes estaré bien, sólo necesito que me ayudes mañana, siéntate – Niko acató la orden. – Vamos mejorando.

 **Hikaru. ^-^**

15 de agosto del 2000


	17. Chapter 17

**¿Una obra de teatro?**

Capítulo 17

\- Muchachos esta es la última escena de la obra así que den lo mejor de ustedes. – Deboner miró a los cuatro actores que respondieron afirmativamente y salieron al escenario.

\- Lago de plata – Lloraba Odett convertida nuevamente en humana – lago mío, tu fuiste testigo de lo feliz que era con su simple presencia, mas ahora quiero que seas tu quien termine con mi vida, pues no pienso pertenecer a Rotbard bajo ninguna condición. – Los últimos vestigios de sus lágrimas creaban ondas en el agua que lentamente fueron aumentando la corriente del lago tornándolo turbulento.

\- Odett!

\- Sigfredo? – volteó a donde había oído la voz de su amado. – Sigfredo!

En ese momento aparece el príncipe ante ella y ambos corrieron al feliz encuentro.

\- Por que lo hiciste? – dijo la chica una vez en brazos del príncipe.

\- Yo no sabía...

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja – La risa de Othil provino de un árbol cercano.

\- Othil! – dijo la joven al verla tan alegre – qué haces aquí?

\- Sólo compruebo la fuerza de lo que llaman amor los seres humanos son tan tontos por creer en él.

\- ODETT!

\- Otro tonto más. – dijo Othil al oír a Rotbad, quien apareció entre los árboles

\- Sigfredo así que te has atrevido a venir hasta aquí?

\- No dejaré que Odett siga bajo tu dominio, yo la liberaré de ti.

\- Qué imprudente eres muchacho así que quieres pelear conmigo eh, pues pelea tendrás.

Apareciendo una espada se preparó para la lucha. Sigfredo con Odett a sus espaldas desenvainó su espada. El duelo a muerte comenzó, pero el resultado se supo con prontitud, un movimiento de espada de Rotbad despojó a Sigfredo de toda defensa dejándolo en el suelo, colocando el filo de la espada en el cuello del príncipe miró a Odett.

\- Mira esto Odett, será interesante.

\- No por favor, no lo hagas. – Odett suplicaba por la vida de Sigfredo.

\- Si no quieres que lo mate, entrégame tu amor. - Con incredulidad Odett lo miró y después bajó la vista – qué decides Odett? Me estoy impacientando.

\- No lo hagas Odett mi vida no importa.– Sigfredo le suplicó, la chica miró hacia un lado encontrando el reflejo del agua, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo reflexionando por unos minutos.

\- Y bien. – Rotbad no retiraba el filo del cuello de Sigfredo.

Odett lo miró con determinación mientras comenzaba a retroceder introduciéndose en el agua turbulenta, lentamente miró a Sigfredo, su mirada expresaba todo el amor que le profesaba.

\- Qué haces Odett? – preguntó Rotbad asustado al ver los movimientos de la chica.

\- Sigfredo te amo – tras decir esto las aguas rodearon por completo el cuerpo de Odett para desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra.

\- NOOOO! ODETT! – Gritó Sigfredo, Rotbad estaba petrificado.

\- No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a hacer algo así – Dijo Othil desde donde miraba la escena con asombro – esto es el amor?

\- ODETT! – Gritó Rotbad al comprender la situación, alejándose de Sigfredo le dio libertad de movimientos. – No Odett, por que lo hiciste! – se lamentó Rotbad.

\- Odett – Sigfredo caminó hacia donde Odett había desaparecido, Rotbad lo miró incrédulo por un momento al verlo pasar junto a él y dirigirse con decisión hacia el lago, ya nada le importaba en el mundo y no valía la pena vivir así.

\- Espera muchacho que piensas hacer. – Sigfredo se introdujo en el agua como movido por inercia – No, no te lo permitiré!- Rotbad se disponía a lanzar un hechizo pero los primeros rayos del sol lo deslumbraron impidiéndoselo – NOOOO!

\- AAAAHHHHH! – Othil comenzó a gritar, los rayos del sol se entremezclaron con los destellos del hechizo roto hiriéndola de muerte y a Rotbad también, la muerte de los dos amantes había logrado acabar con la maldad del hechicero para siempre.

Los vestigios del castillo de Rotbard se destrozaron en medio de "EL LAGO DE LOS CISNES"

\- No puedo creerlo la última representación – dijo entre lágrimas Caldina – y después de esto perderemos a muchos de nuestros actooooreeees – rompió a llorar en el hombro de Presea

\- Caldina por favor contrólate – Las lágrimas de Presea comenzaron a fluir por sus ojos – debemos ser fueeeeerteeees – dijo llorando también a lágrima viva.

\- Tranquilas, esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano y ustedes lo sabían – dijo Ráfaga.

\- Eres un insensible Ráfaga, no me digas que no extrañaras a los chicos que se vayan, nuestra compañía afrontará una gran peeeeerdidaaaaa – Caldina comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras a Ráfaga le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la frente.

\- Buen trabajo chicos – dijo Deboner a los actores. – Créanme han realizado un extraordinario trabajo extrañaré a los actores que dejen la compañía, pero estoy segura que se llevaran un grato recuerdo de esta experiencia. No me queda más que decirles, muchas gracias por todo. – Tras decir esto se fue en dirección a su oficina.

\- Lucy te extrañaré fuiste una Odett magnífica me alegra haber sido tu contraparte, pero no se te ocurra olvidarnos por que te las verás conmigo. – Luz abrazó a Lucy con fuerza mientras la chica sonreía.

\- Claro que no los olvidaré, volveré a visitarlos algún día y con gusto participaré en otra obra.

\- Trato hecho ahora no te puedes negar – Sonrió Luz.

\- Lucy espero que nos volvamos a encontrar algún día... – dijo Aguila

\- Hey no se olviden de nosotras – Marina, Anaís, Marcela y Karina estaban tras ellos.

\- No podría hacerlo Madmoiselle – Dijo Aguila y las chicas sonrieron.

\- Fue un placer haber actuado con ustedes – dijo cortésmente Anaís.

\- Nos volveremos a encontrar este fue simplemente mi lanzamiento para mi carrera de actriz – dijo Marcela y todos comenzaron a reír, mientras tanto Latis se separaba del grupo, Lucy lo notó y volteó a verlo mientras los demás seguían platicando, Latis le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y disimuladamente Lucy se alejó también.

\- Por cierto Luz ya hablaste con tu madre acerca del cuadro? – le preguntó Aguila a Luz una vez que se dirigían a sus camerinos.

\- No, no he tenido el valor suficiente.

\- No has tenido el valor? Vamos no pensarás quedarte con la duda por siempre o sí – dijo Aguila.

\- Claro que no es sólo que...

\- Por que no le preguntas ahora está en su oficina y nadie las molestará además es sólo una pequeña duda.

\- Tienes razón es sólo una pequeña pregunta insignificante, iré a preguntarle. – Luz partió rumbo a la oficina de Deboner.

Una vez frente a la puerta respiró profundamente y tocó, "adelante" fue lo que escuchó, respiró nuevamente y entró.

\- Luz querías hablar conmigo?

\- Así es. – dijo mientras se mantenía en pie frente al escritorio de Deboner.

\- Bueno yo también quiero hablarte...

\- Permíteme hablar primero, por favor.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Estuve pensando en muchas cosas y olvidé preguntarte algo que noté en la recepción.

\- Algo?

\- Una pintura tuya con Catalina Silver.

\- De eso quería hablarte – Deboner se levantó de su asiento y camino en dirección de Luz. – No te diría nada, pero hice una promesa y no puedo quebrantarla, además las cosas caen por su propio peso, ya es tiempo de que sepas toda la verdad.

\- Hm? – dijo Luz.

Latis le había pedido a Lucy que fuera a su camerino mientras tanto.

\- Esta fue su última representación princesa.

\- Sí, me temo que no te volveré a ver, no puedo dejar la escuela para dedicarme al teatro.

\- No será la última vez que me veas te lo prometo.

\- Conservaré el amuleto de tu madre con cariño sé que es especial para ti.

\- Quiero que conserves algo más.

\- Qué?

Latis se acerca a Lucy y la abraza, la chica corresponde lentamente al abrazo permaneciendo así por unos segundos cerrando los ojos siente su cuerpo bajo los brazos de Latis, fuertes, cálidos, protectores y no desea separarse de él, el aroma que despide es agradable y varonil, sin abrir los ojos siente el suave roce de la mejilla de Latis por su cara pocos segundos después sus labios se posan delicadamente sobre los de ella, todo desaparece a su alrededor en ese momento nadie más importa.

\- NOO! – Un grito hizo que el beso perdiera su encanto y se rompiera.

Luz caminó por el pasillo dispuesta a entrar en su camerino.

\- Luz! – Aguila apareció frente a ella cuando esta se disponía a abrir la puerta.

\- Aguila? Que haces aquí creí que ya te habías marchado.

\- Quería saber como te fue con tu madre? Supiste por que estaba ella en el cuadro.

\- Sí. – dijo Luz y desvió la mirada.

\- Qué sucede? - Luz se secó una lágrima, el último vestigio de su llanto.

\- Alguna vez te has sentido dueño de tu destino? – dijo Luz

\- Qué?

\- Por que ahora que lo soy no puedo creerlo. Sabes nunca había pensado que tendría que elegir mi futuro tan rápido.

\- Te sientes bien, aun eres muy pequeña como para pensar en lo que te depara el futuro tienes tiempo de sobra para pensarlo con calma. – Luz volteó a verlo por unos segundos.

\- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

\- Qué fue eso?

\- Vino del camerino de Latis.

Luz echó a correr hacia el cuarto y entró sin ninguna precaución, en el interior encontró a Lucy oculta detrás de Latis y frente a ellos Alanis sostenía una pistola.

Alanis volteó a ver a Luz y a Aguila e hizo que ambos caminaran hacia donde se encontraba la anterior pareja Aguila parado frente a Luz hacía lo mismo que Latis.

\- Alanis que piensas hacer? – preguntó Luz.

\- Deboner también es responsable de esto si no hubiera ambicionado tener Céfiro, Zagato todavía estaría conmigo.

\- Qué?! – Exclamaron Latis y Luz a la vez.

\- Ella tenía planeado matar a tu padre Latis para poder adueñarse de la compañía pero falló y fue Zagato el que subió al auto, después de eso tu padre vendió la compañía y Deboner logró su objetivo de apoderarse de Céfiro...

\- Eso quiere decir que mi madre mató a Zagato por error? – susurró asombrada Luz.

\- Como puedes saber eso Alanis? – preguntó Latis.

\- Por que fui yo la que desmanteló el carro... – guardó silencio y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. - Pero ahora esta niña piensa quitarme a Latis también, no dejaré que me dejes nuevamente... tal vez sea una ironía que todos ustedes hayan muerto en la obra pero no lo será tu muerte niña. – miró a Lucy a los ojos. - esto no lo será.

Unos aplausos provenientes de la puerta distrajeron su atención, en ella se encontraba Clef y tras él, Marina, Anaís, Paris y Presea quienes la miran seriamente.

\- Muy bien Alanis ya te has divertido demasiado ahora déjalos ir.

\- Y tu quien eres para decirme eso Clef.

\- Detective Clef para ti. - Todos lo miran extrañados a excepción de Presea, Niko entró también en la habitación siguiendo a su amo.

\- Hemos estado investigando el caso del hermano de Latis desde hace meses pero ahora tenemos todas piezas del rompecabezas y la unión perfecta de cada una de ellas, (mira seriamente a Alanis) ahora déjalos ir no me obligues a utilizar la violencia. – Clef se acerca a Alanis. – Se razonable Alanis no conseguirás nada con esto.

\- Presea tu sabías que Clef era detective? – Pregunta Marina.

\- Yo soy su pareja de investigación me llamo Puresea, mi hermana gemela trabajaba como asistente para brindarnos información y Niko fue enviado como un asistente canino por nuestros superiores, pero me temo que esto no terminará bien esa chica está desquiciada, será mejor llamar a los refuerzos. – Puresea se aleja un poco.

\- Alanis no lo hagas por favor. – Suplicó Lucy.

\- Alanis dame la pistola por favor – Clef se acerca a Alanis lentamente Niko comienza a gruñir.

\- No te muevas Clef o te dispararé.

\- Hazlo no tengo miedo. – dijo con decisión.

\- NO CLEF! – Gritó Marina desde la puerta intentando entrar pero Paris y Anaís la detuvieron.

\- Eres un insolente Clef puedes morir – Clef la mira seriamente, Alanis retrocede ante la intimidante mirada de Clef – o podría matar a alguno de los presentes. – Clef sigue mirándola firmemente, Niko gruñía. – Manténlo quieto o algo malo puede pasarle.

\- Niko tranquilo – dijo Clef y Niko dejó de gruñir pero no de mirar a Alanis.

\- Alanis por favor baja el arma – Luz dijo seriamente.

\- NO LO HARÉ! – Alanis levantó la pistola, dos balas se escucharon en el aire, una había sido disparada por Clef quien llevaba el arma oculta, la bala había golpeado la mano de Alanis obligándola a soltar la pistola pero la otra bala ya había sido disparada y se incrustó en un cuerpo que cayó de rodillas con una mano sobre la costilla.

"Sentí un dolor intenso en mi costilla, vi a mi agresora por unos momentos su mirada de confusión y temor me impidieron odiarla le tuve lástima por unos instantes pero ese sentimiento no duró mucho, mi cuerpo calló de rodillas y alguien me sostuvo en ese instante evitando que cayera al suelo, mi nombre era repetido por todos los presentes, todo era confuso la cabeza me daba vueltas y no reaccionaba, lo último que escuché fue la voz de Clef pidiendo una ambulancia a gritos, Dios no quiero morir!" – dejando caer su cabeza del lado perdió el conocimiento.

 **Nota de autora:**

Quién fue? Quién recibió el disparo? Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿? Se supone que yo lo escribí debo saberlo no? Pero Alanis no estaba prevista en mis planes de donde salió y quien le dio esa pistola? Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo para terminar de una vez por todas con este misterio.

Hikaru.

15 de agosto del 2000


	18. Chapter 18

**¿Una obra de teatro?**

Capítulo 18

Una figura vestida de negro mira una tumba blanca como la nieve, el viento sopla con fuerza y su cabello se agita violentamente por unos segundos, después de eso la tranquilidad vuelve a reinar en el recinto de descanso eterno.

\- Ya todo ha terminado.

Repentinamente una mano se posa en su hombro, haciéndole voltear.

\- Clef? Que haces aquí? – preguntó al reconocer a su amigo.

\- Vine a despedirme Latis el caso de tu hermano está cerrado; Deboner está en la cárcel y Alanis se encuentra en manos de buenos doctores ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

\- Y Marina? – Clef desvió la mirada.

\- Hablaré con ella antes de irme, donde está Lucy?

\- En el hospital. – Latis voltea nuevamente a ver la tumba con la inscripción "Descansen en paz Zagato y Esmeralda juntos por siempre."

\- Luz tengo que decirte la verdad acerca de Catalina Silver. – dijo Deboner colocándose frente a Luz.

\- La verdad?

\- Ella y yo nos conocimos en la escuela, era una chica alegre, muy bella y coqueta, nos hicimos amigas...

\- Esa es la verdad? Yo creí que...

\- Aun no he terminado, cuando Catalina cumplió 18 años huyó de su casa, la encontré en la puerta cuando salió, sus ojos parecían fuego y las lágrimas brotaban por el coraje, no la volví a ver después de eso.

\- Entonces no supiste nada? Su padre le prohibió casarse y ella huyó por eso.

\- Estaba en conocimiento de ello, Luz lo que voy a decirte tal vez te duela pero es la verdad.

\- Cuál es? – Deboner cruzó los brazos y se recargó contra el escritorio.

\- Catalina Silver logró localizarme cuando entré a Céfiro, me pidió entrevistarme con ella a través de una nota así que fui a su encuentro...

\- Y qué pasó? – Luz miró a Deboner cerrar los ojos como si tratara de no continuar con la plática.

\- Lo que encontré fue un cuadro deplorable, ella estaba casi muriendo, aun no sé que fue lo que ocurrió nunca quiso decírmelo, la llevé a un hospital pero no pudieron hacer nada por ella.

\- Eso quiere decir que murió?

\- Sí.

\- Pero no entiendo por que habría de dolerme el que Catalina Silver muriera.

\- Cuando fui a verla y la encontré en mal estado... llevaba a una pequeña en sus brazos, esa eras tu. – Luz se quedó sin habla – Y antes de llevarla al hospital me pidió que cuidara de ti, no pude rehusarme nuevamente su mirada fue más poderosa que yo.

\- Por que no fue con su padre?

\- No lo sé.

\- No te creo ni una sola palabra de lo que me estás diciendo, es mentira, cómo puedes decirme que todo en lo que he creído no es cierto, eres mi madre y lo seguirás siendo hasta el último momento! – Tras decir esto la abrasó – no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí – murmuró.

\- Luz... en algún momento llegué a pensar que serías igual a Catalina y que huirías como ella lo hizo.

\- Yo nunca huyo de los problemas. – respondió Luz y Deboner la abrazó.

\- Ahora lo sé, pero no puedo cambiar la verdad... toma – Luz abrió los ojos y vio frente a ella el medallón Silver que llevaba Catalina en la pintura. – Es tuyo.

\- No lo quiero.

\- No desprecies un regalo así, ten en cuenta que tu abuelo aun te necesita.

\- Mi abuelo? – tomó el medallón y miró a Deboner. – Qué va a pasar ahora?

\- Tu debes decidirlo, confío que elegirás lo mejor. – Luz sonrió

\- Gracias por confiar en mi – estaba apunto de salir del despacho, pero cerró la puerta y comenzó a sollozar. – Siempre creí que no te importaba... te odiaba por como me tratabas... pero no puedo reprocharte nada ahora... – volteó a ver a Deboner con lágrimas en los ojos - ... por que me cuidaste como una madre aunque no lo fueras en verdad.

\- Luz... eres una gran chica lo supe desde que te tomé en mis brazos... ahora debes decidir por ti misma lo que será de tu vida, te di todas las armas ahora utilízalas – tras decir esto Deboner vio salir a Luz del despacho, nuevamente cerró los ojos con los brazos cruzados, alguien tocó la puerta. – Adelante.

Puresea entró.

\- Señora Deboner vine a hablar con usted acerca de...

\- No sé quien seas pero sé a que has venido, supe todo el tiempo a lo que venías, tu hermana fue un buen escudo muchas veces, lograste engañarme en algunas ocasiones... no pierdas más tiempo.

\- Entonces seré breve, está bajo arresto por los cargos de homicidio calificado.

"Qué fue lo que pasó después."

\- Alanis por favor baja el arma – Luz dijo seriamente saliendo de la protección de Aguila.

\- NO LO HARÉ! –Alanis levantó la pistola, dos balas se escucharon en el aire, una golpeo la mano de Alanis quien soltó la pistola y otra se incrustó en el cuerpo de Luz, ella cayó de rodillas pero Aguila la sostuvo al ver lo ocurrido.

\- AAHH! – Se escucharon los gritos de las chicas.

\- LUZ! LUZ! – Gritaban al ver a la chica y una mancha de sangre en el piso.

\- RÁPIDO PIDAN UNA AMBULANCIA! – gritó Clef.

\- Reacciona Luz, Luz! – Aguila sostenía a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos.

"Claro ahora recuerdo, pero donde estoy ahora... esos sonidos parecen ser de hospital, entonces no estoy muerta"

Abrió los ojos lentamente el techo blanco fue lo primero que logró ver – Vivir, soñar o morir todo es igual, no siento la diferencia.

\- Todo depende de ti – salió una voz de algún lugar.

\- Quién es? – Preguntó Luz al ver a un hombre alto vestido de traje, con cabello negro y ojos miel.

\- Soy el padre de Latis, salvaste la vida de mi hijo tenía que saber quien eras, fuiste una heroína pequeña te recompensaré en la forma que mejor te parezca.

\- No soy una heroína... (el silencio reinó unos segundos) ... realmente es usted el padre de Latis?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces quiero hablar con usted de algo importante.

\- Quieres hablar conmigo?

\- Sabe cual es mi nombre?

\- Luz Devaris si no me equivoco.

\- Así es y sabe quien es mi madre?

\- Deboner.

\- La misma persona que mató a su hijo... y como única hija y heredera de Céfiro se lo regreso íntegramente.

\- Pero que dices muchacha, no fue acaso esa la razón por la que tu madre trató de asesinarme, como es que ahora me lo regresas tan fácilmente no lo entiendo.

\- Luz Devaris ha dejado de existir desde este momento, ya cumplió con su deber – Luz cerró los ojos por un momento y sin abrirlos continuó – pero aun deseo poseer la compañía Céfiro, ya no como una Devaris sino como una Silver.

\- De que hablas niña?

\- Desde ahora soy Luz Silver hija de Catalina Silver y como tal le pido la compañía Céfiro.- Luz abrió los ojos y miró a la persona frente a ella.

\- Qué ocurriría si me rehuso a aceptar su humilde oferta señorita Silver.

\- Sólo puedo decirle que estoy aquí por salvar a su hijo.

\- Chantaje emocional

\- No, usted me dijo que me recompensaría como yo quisiera... y lo que quiero es Céfiro.

El silencio inundó la habitación por un largo tiempo, hasta que el hombre comenzó a reír.

\- Me asombran tus dotes de actriz muchacha... te regreso la compañía en recompensa de la vida de mi hijo.

\- Gracias.

\- Si eres tan buena negociante estoy seguro que Céfiro está en buenas manos. – Luz comenzó a reír pero tuvo que detenerse por el dolor. – estás bien?

\- Sí gracias...– alguien tocó la puerta

\- Me retiro es probable que tus amigos quieran verte.

\- Sí.

En el momento en que la puerta se abrió entraron Caldina, Ráfaga, Ascot, Paris, Anaís, Lucy, Marina, Lila, etc, etc... y por último Aguila. Caldina luchaba a viva voz con la enfermera que exigía la retirada de por lo menos la mitad del grupo, Luz sólo sonreía aunque en otro estado se habría doblado de risa. Miles de saludos y buenos deseos se oían, los regalos se depositaron en una mesa, el padre de Latis salió de la habitación topándose con Clef fuera de esta.

\- Muchas gracias, cumplió con lo prometido al proteger a mi hijo.

\- Era parte de mi trabajo no fue nada, que piensa de Luz?

\- Es una niña, pero su abuelo es el señor Silver así que Céfiro está en buenas manos, al menos hasta que ella pueda hacerse cargo de la compañía ambos harán un gran trabajo por Céfiro.

Clef simplemente asintió.

Tras la insistencia de la enfermera que la hora de visita había pasado todos fueron desalojados del cuarto pero antes de que Aguila saliera.

\- Disculpe señorita podría hablar unos momentos con él, por favor. – miró a la enfermera con ojos de perrito triste y con una suplica en el rostro.

\- Cinco minutos. – La enfermera salió y Aguila se acercó a Luz.

\- Luz yo quería decirte algo importante.

\- Lo sabía fuiste el único que no me saludo, no podía dejarte ir sin que me hablaras.

\- Bueno quería decirte que eres alguien muy especial para mi, desde la primera vez que te vi no pude evitar dejar de ayudarte eres una chica muy linda.

\- Gracias por el cumplido.

\- Aunque también me di cuenta que eras una niña malcriada y loca

\- Qué se supone que tratas de decirme?

\- Que necesitas de alguien que te cuide.

\- ... a que te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que quiero ser la persona que cuide de ti.

\- Genial ya tendré guardaespaldas! – Luz sonrió

\- No, quiero decir que quiero protegerte, ayudarte, ser tu amigo, lo que tu quieras que sea.

\- Espera esto suena muy serio, quieres decir que quieres ser más que eso.

\- Mucho más.

\- Como un novio? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Exactamente que dices.

\- Pues... yo...

\- Bueno chicos los cinco minutos terminaron, debes descansar o no podremos darte de alta pronto.

\- Esperaré tu respuesta cuando estés bien. – Aguila miró a Luz y la besó en la mejilla, ella le sonrió cuando salió del cuarto, la enfermera se disponía a cerrar la puerta pero Luz la detuvo.

\- Señorita disculpe – dijo Luz.

\- Sí.

\- Me podría traer el medallón que llevaba conmigo cuando me trajeron.

\- Claro. – La enfermera salió del cuarto.

\- Lo necesito a mi lado en estos momentos – cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes tratando de reprimir su llanto. – Mamá. – no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, volteó hacia la ventana de donde escuchó el canto de un pájaro y los rayos del sol iluminando unas flores obsequio de todos sus amigos la hicieron sonreír nuevamente entre lágrimas.

\- Eres afortunada, puedes considerarte la persona una en un millón. – Luz volteó a ver a la enfermera.

\- Qué dice? – La enfermera se acercó con el medallón en una mano.

\- Este objeto impidió que la bala te atravesara, simplemente la bala te rozó por eso hubo tanta sangre. – Le extendió la mano y le entregó el medallón abollado, el emblema Silver ahora era irreconocible.

\- Gracias – Tomó el medallón con una cara de extrañeza después de eso la enfermera salió de la habitación, estudió el objeto con cuidado y detectó una pequeña abertura, lo abrió.

Una exclamación de sorpresa salió de sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la boca, dentro había una pequeña fotografía de Catalina con su esposo un hombre alto de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes muy apuesto y fuerte.

\- Mamá, papá – nuevamente comenzó a llorar, tal vez era sólo una coincidencia que fuera así como salvara su vida.

\- Marina! – El joven gritó al ver salir a la chica del hospital.

\- Clef! – Marina corrió a su encuentro pero se quedó pasmada al ver un taxi y una maleta al lado de Clef – Te vas?

\- Me solicitan en Inglaterra para otro caso, debo irme.

\- Pero... como... no, no te vayas – Marina abrazó a Clef y comenzó a llorar – no volveré a saber de ti.

\- No llores, no me agrada ver tu rostro cubierto de lágrimas – Clef tomó con la mano la barbilla de Marina y la levantó, él la miró sonriente con sus brillantes ojos azules – sonríe no quiero irme viéndote triste. – haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano la chica sonrió al tiempo que su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

\- Volveré a verte? – preguntó a su amado, Clef la miró a los ojos y de súbito la besó en los labios, Marina cerró los ojos y disfrutó los últimos momentos con SU Clef.

\- Debo irme. – Clef tomó su maleta y subió al taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, miró a Marina a través del cristal y por último sonrió al alejarse.

\- Clef – murmuró Marina estaba apunto de llorar nuevamente y bajó la cara... en el piso había una rosa roja y una pequeña nota, recogió la flor al tiempo que miraba la nota.

" _ **Volveré, espérame – Clef"**_

Levantó la vista, el auto había desaparecido ya. – Clef – murmuró la chica, sonrió y miró la nota nuevamente.

AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Una figura miraba la entrada de la compañía Céfiro la obra en exhibición era "EL LAGO DE LOS CISNES" sonrió al recordar los viejos momentos y entró en el edificio.

Dentro una niña pequeña bailaba en el escenario, su vestido blanco flotaba en cada vuelta, unas alitas de hada cubrían su espalda, llevaba una varita con una gran estrella dorada en la punta y una corona brillaba entre su abundante cabello rosado y sus ojos azules relucían como las joyas de la corona.

\- Vaya, vaya, un hada, me cumplirás todos mis deseos. – dijo Luz apareciendo por un extremo del escenario, la niña sonrió y agitó su varita al tiempo que seguía bailando.- Oye es tu deber concederme tres deseos.

\- Eso hacen los genios no las hadas.

\- En serio? y no podrías ser un hada-genio.

\- No yo soy una princesa-hada y no puedo mezclarme con los plebeyos. – Luz abrazó a la niña y esta comenzó a reír.

\- Ahora verás te haré cosquillas hasta que cumplas los deseos de esta plebeya.

\- No. – gritó la niña entre risas.

\- LUZ! – gritó la chica al verla desde la entrada.

\- LUCY! Hola como estás? Hace tiempo que no te veía. – Luz cargó a la niña y se acercó hacia Lucy.

\- No me digas que es tu hija y de Aguila? – Luz miró a la niña.

\- Qué dices Iris quieres ser mi hija y de Aguila.

\- No.

\- Por favor, yo quiero que seas mi hija, dime que si lo serás.

\- No.

\- Entonces de quien es? – Preguntó Lucy.

\- Esta pequeña es la hija de Caldina y Ráfaga, después de todo yo soy muy joven para tener una niña tan grande.

\- Bájame Luz quiero que Aguila me dé mis dulces.

\- Bueno, ve con él y dile a todos que tenemos la visita de una vieja amiga. – Luz dejó a Iris en el suelo y la princesa-hada comenzó a correr.

\- No puedo creer que sea hija de Caldina ya pasó tanto tiempo.

\- Sólo son 6 años no exageres, aunque es un número grande, aaahhh! – suspiró y se sentó en el borde del escenario – supe que te casaste hace poco tiempo.

\- Sí, te invitamos pero la compañía estaba de viaje y nos fue imposible localizarlos.

\- Mi abuelo me informó pero no pude venir la gira nos mantuvo ocupados mucho tiempo, Marina y Anaís están bien?

\- Sí, Anaís está casada con Paris y tienen un hermoso bebé, y en cuanto a Marina... creo que todavía no perdona a Clef.

\- Pero si la boda es la próxima semana que problemas pudo tener.

\- Lo que ocurre es que hace unos días hubo una fiesta y Clef se retrazó, Marina tuvo que irse con Latis y conmigo pero hubo una razón poderosa para que Clef llegara tarde, aun continúa trabajando y Marina tiene que entenderlo.

\- Pobre Clef, pero no te preocupes se reconciliarán pronto ellos no dejarán que esta insignificancia los separe, al menos no después que Clef regresó exclusivamente para pedirla en matrimonio.

\- Sí, fue tan romántico cuando recibió la carta, aunque sus padres no pusieron objeción creo que no les pareció el mejor muchacho para Marina, pero cuando lo vieron quedaron fascinados con él.

\- Entonces no habrá problema esos dos estarán casados en una semana y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo. – Luz miró a Lucy, ella parecía pensativa. – Sucede algo?

\- Luz quiero saber algo desde la última vez que te vi.

\- Sí.

\- Odias a Alanis? – Preguntó Lucy seriamente – No me respondas si no quieres era sólo que...

\- No, no la odio, ella siempre fue mi rival artísticamente pero no le guardo rencor, digamos que su papel en la vida era la de mujer dramática. – sonrió Luz.

\- Luz.

\- Ahora todo está bien y mejorará con el tiempo, dime algo Lucy que es la vida?- Lucy se quedó callada - el reflejo de nuestras acciones – Luz abrazó sus rodillas un momento mirando a Lucy – esa es la vida amiga cada uno tiene lo que se merece... como en una obra, cada uno recibe su merecido al final... – guardó silencio. - ...pero ahora basta de cosas dramáticas este es un momento feliz por el reencuentro que te parece si organizamos una cena para celebrar la futura boda y reconciliamos a Marina con Clef, me estoy empolvando un poco como cupido sabes.- Las dos jóvenes comenzaron a reír después del comentario de Luz tal vez todo había terminado o quizás apenas era el comienzo.

FIN

 **Notas de autora:**

Bueno ahora sí terminé mi fic ;-; no me extrañen, volveré (escuchamos un sonido lejano NOOOOOOOOO! ¬¬' bueno... este...) VOLVERÉ ) esto es una amenaza. No ya en serio espero que se hayan divertido con mi fic ahora si tendré tiempo para continuar con la historia de sólo es... una realidad. Así que a los que la estaban esperando pues la tendrán muy pronto Ok. =)

Bueno Arrivederci!

Hikaru ^-^

P.D. Le dedico esta historia a mis papás con todo mi cariño y toda la paciencia que tiene al ayudarme en el complicado arte de vivir.

No es valor el temer la vida y despreciarla, sino el hacer frente a las grandes desgracias y no tumbarse en el suelo, ni volver el pie atrás.

 **Séneca.**

La vida de cada hombre es un cuento de hadas escrito por la mano del Señor.

 **Andersen**


End file.
